Not Myself Year 6: A New Terror & Death Threatens
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year and finds Voldemort once again screwing with his life. Only this time it might hurt someone else instead of him...
1. Birthdays and Discussions

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 128 – Birthdays and Discussions**

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Now I know I doan deserve this," said Harry as Niamh (who had come from her aunt's the day before) hugged him about the neck.

"Sure you do!" cried Niamh.  "Did you ever have a birthday party before you met us?"

Harry smiled at her and replied, "Jus' one."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, looking up from where she was cutting the cake, to say, "I believe he's talking about his first birthday with Lily and James."

Harry nodded and almost said something about the birthday.  But he had not told his friends what had happened when he was in his coma, so they did not know that he had been in limbo and had met his mother as well as Professor Figg's twin sister.  Twin Death Eater spy sister, nonetheless.

He had wanted to tell his father but as Madam Pomfrey had prevented everyone from seeing the injured professor, he had been unable to do so.

"_Serpent to Harry, serpent to Harry._"

Harry blinked and looked down at Hedwig, who was curled about his wrist.  He could hear Ginny snickering softly in the background.

"_The Fox laughs at me!_"

Harry just chuckled and said, "Well, whot ye said _was_ funny, Hed."

"_Humphf_."

"Here," said Mrs. Weasley, shoving a plate with a large slice of cake on it into Harry's hands.  "Eat."

"Aye, ma'am," chirped Harry, giving her a sharp salute as he collapsed into a chair.  Niamh flopped down beside him and nipped a small piece off of his cake.  "Oi!"

Niamh laughed and cut off a corner of her own cake, nudging it towards the edge of her plate.  Harry shook his head as she grinned at him and he reached over to jab the piece on the end of his fork.

"You both are fruitcakes," commented Fred.

Harry and Niamh both looked at each other, grinned, then looked at Fred, and said in childish tones, "But there's no fruit in these cakes…"

George snorted at the same time Ginny coughed into her glass.  Mrs. Weasley slapped her daughter on the back before handing Bill, who was currently visiting the Burrow, a piece of the cake.

* * * * 

In Hogwarts, a very tired Severus Snape slouched down in the chair he occupied in the Headmaster's office.  As he did so, he winced and held back the urge to grab his aching leg.  Even months afterward, the torture Voldemort (and various other Death Eater's) had put him through still troubled his body.

He was lucky that he had not gone insane.

"Hurting again, Severus?" said Dumbledore, frowning at his Potion's Master.

Severus grimaced and replied, "Only a lingering ache, Albus.  What is it that you wanted?"

He shouldn't be sitting in this office.  He should be with his _son_, celebrating the boy's sixteenth birthday.  But _no_.  Poppy had forbidden him to leave the castle grounds and Dumbledore had concreted that by casting a charm that did not allow him to leave the grounds.  He had tried four different times to get off the grounds afterwards and each time had found himself transported back to the entrance hall.

It greatly irked him.  Much more than anything else the old Headmaster had done.

"I wished to speak to you about Harry."

"What about him?" growled Severus, remembering the last time someone had wanted to talk about Harry.  He'd been ordered to kill the boy – his son.

"He…told me something recently that greatly disturbs me."

"Oh?  What did he do?  Raise one of Hagrid's beasts under his bed?  Smuggle a dragon egg in?  Perhaps a wolf cub?  Do tell, Albus.  What has my son done?"

Dumbledore gave him a grave look for his joking and chided, "This is a serious matter, Severus."

"Ah, a serious matter.  Pray tell then."

"He has committed murder."

Severus sat bolt upright in his chair and let out a sharp hiss as pain shot through him.  When Dumbledore moved to stand, he snarled, "Don't even, old man.  Now…what is this talk of murder?"

"A man.  I believe the one that raised him."

Severus blinked.

"A man named…Argil?"

"Yes.  How did you know?"

"There was an – incident.  Just before Harry's fourth year.  We – he, Niamh, and I – went to Diagon Alley.  They snuck out into London and had a run-in with one of Harry's old friends; that boy Tyls."

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Something happened to the boy, Tyls.  I don't know what.  But I found Harry later that night, coming out of a burning building.  He was saying something but I never caught it."  Severus frowned at the old wizard and added, "That was where it happened, wasn't it?  This murder."

"I fear it might be so.  I requested to know and he placed the memory in my Pensieve for a time.  Miss O'Feir and I both viewed it.  The boy Tyls _died_ on that night.  After that, Harry killed the man – this Argil."

"I see," murmured Severus.  "So Tyls…"

"A zombie.  Brought back to life by Voldemort, if I do not miss my guess."

Severus glared daggers at Dumbledore.

"Who _else_ would wish to throw Harry off by bringing back someone who had died in his very presence?  I wondered long and hard why he and Niamh were both off after that incident.  Now I know."

"Did you recognize the boy?"

"Tyls?  The name only.  I had never seen him before.  But I did wonder where he had come from and where he had obtained the Gift."

"It seems we have discovered where," said Dumbledore gravely, glaring at his Potions Master for not revealing that information.  "As to the matter of Harry…"

"Albus," growled Severus, "Harry is _not_ some cold-blooded killer.  If he indeed killed this man, he had good reason."  As he said this, he trembled to know that his son had been forced to kill at such a young age.  No one so young should ever have to do such a thing.  And now he'd had to do so twice.  For if he knew his son, Harry would have taken care of the matter of this zombie himself.  Which would explain why he couldn't find _Ardwynhén_, the true name of the sword Harry had drawn from the Sorting Hat three years previous.

"That still does not excuse…"

"_Albus!_  There are rules of the streets that you do not know.  You do not survive upon them by being _'nice'._"

Dumbledore frowned.

"That is no excuse for murder."

Severus scowled darkly and growled, "Do you still have this memory?"

"No.  Harry took it back."

"I see.  I shall have to speak to him about this…"

"Severus…"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Albus," grunted Severus as he heaved himself painfully to his feet.  He smiled slightly at the old man over his shoulder as he added, "Isn't that what you told Mad-Eye when he wanted to throw me to the Dementors without trial?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely and Severus felt a surge of triumph.

"I will write Harry.  Ask him about this."

"Perhaps a conversation over the Floo would be better," said Dumbledore.

"I am in no condition to crouch in front of a fire, Albus.  Letter writing I can do.  Good day."

"Good day," whispered Dumbledore to the dark wizard's retreating back.

Do not worry, said Fawkes, hopping to his bond's shoulder and rubbing his sleek head against Dumbledore's cheek.  All will turn out right. 

The old wizard smiled and reached up a withered hand to stroke the phoenix's scarlet-and-gold plumage.

"I hope you are right, old friend."

I shall be, never fear, assured Fawkes, dark eyes flashing.

* * * * 

"Come on, Harry!  Rip it!"

"Ye shut up," snapped Harry, glaring mildly at Fred.  "Ye fools wrapped this li' a bloody…t'ing tha's really wrapped up."

George snorted and said, "That's a good one, Harry!"

"Shaddup," snarled the dark-haired boy, jerking the paper savagely.  He finally sighed and hurled it at Fred, who yelped in surprise.  "'Ere.  'Is yer wrappin'.  Ye open i'."

"But its your present…"

Harry turned one of his father's glares on the twin and Fred gave a sharp salute.

"Aye, captain, sir!  Open I shall!"  He then paused and said, "George, come help me."

Ron began to laugh as Harry reached out and snagged a package that had Ginny's writing scrawled across it.  He ripped it open to find a large book with an ornate snake painted on the cover.  The snake appeared real enough to speak to.

"Wha' is i'?" he asked, staring at the book.

Ginny smiled and replied, "A book written by Slytherin himself.  I found it in the attic of Flourish and Blotts.  The clerk thought it was a book on charms.  I guess it only shows itself to Slytherin's."

Harry grinned and set the book aside, saying, "T'anks, Gin.  I' shou' be interestin'."

"It is."  When Harry looked at her, the redhead shrugged and said, "I read a few pages near the middle.  There's a whole section on ancient dueling techniques and even one that explains about Parseltongue.  _That_ was particularly interesting."

Harry just smiled at the girl who shared his ability to speak to snakes then reached out for the next gift, which was from Ron.  It turned out to be a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  Several boxes of them, in fact.

Hermione's gift was another book – this one on modern dueling techniques.  Mika's was a Snitch that the boy _claimed_ was a gift from the English Seeker.  How he'd gotten it was not explained but Harry couldn't help but smile as the Snitch zoomed about his head.  Niamh had given him a new wand holster as she had noticed that his own was becoming a bit ragged about the edges and one of its straps was about to come loose.  Fred and George's gift had turned out to be a box of their various products, which they had disguised as a box of Chocolate Frog's to keep their mother from confiscating them.

The other Weasley's – with the exception of Percy – had teamed up to buy him another pair of combat boots.  His last three gifts were from his father, Hagrid, and a joint gift from Remus and Sirius.  Hagrid had sent a dagger that featured a snake as the hilt, his father had sent what appeared to be a Pensieve, and the last two Marauder's had given him his mother's wand, which had somehow survived the fire at Godric's Hollow.  Harry's eyes prickled as he remembered the only time he had spent with his mother and slipped the wand up his sleeve, tucking it through the loose straps of his wand holster.

As always, it was a good birthday.  Minus the fact that his father was not there.

* * * * 

Two weeks later, Niamh's birthday came around along with the sending out of the OWL results.  Her birthday was celebrated with the same vigor as Harry's and had just about the same amount of presents.

The two eldest Weasley's had pitched in to buy the girl a leather coat, while the twins had given her a collection of candies that were not recognizable.  She carefully set them aside as though they might explode and turned to the next set of gifts.

Ginny's gift was a shirt that had the Slytherin crest on the front and the words 'The Lady Hex' in large green writing on the back (she had one for Harry as well that read 'The Lord Hex').  Ron had come up with a book on Quidditch whilst Hermione had found one on dueling tactics.  Mika had sent a wand holster that he claimed his father had used at one point in time, which had delighted the girl so much that Harry was forced to tie her to her chair.

Her aunt had given her her birthday gift before she'd come to the Burrow (which was the Nine Inch Nails CD "Broken") and Harry had polished off her collected by giving her "The Frail".  Hagrid had sent a box of his rock cakes, at which everyone who had been subjected to them winced – Niamh was later seen using them as paperweights.

Four days after Niamh's birthday, the OWLS arrived.  Hermione was the only one that was ecstatic.  Ron was sullen about it and Niamh had brought up a question to Harry.

"Harry," she'd said as the school owl accepted a piece of bacon from Mrs. Weasley and left.

"Whot?" asked Harry.

"What are you going to do about your OWLS?"

Hermione suddenly shrieked, "_Oh my God!  HARRY!_  Your OWLS!  What are you going to do?  Your going to fail and then we'll be a year above you and…and…"

"Breathe, Mione, breathe," said Harry sharply.  When the bushy-haired girl calmed down, he continued, "Ah talked wi' the Headmaster abou' i' before we lef'.  'E's goin' ter le' me take tha' OWLS over Chris'mas hols."

"What about all the work you missed?" asked Ginny.

Harry grinned and replied, "Summer work.  Ah already goh half o' i' done.  Simple really."

"Only _you_ would say that," said Ron with a laugh.  He then paled as his mother handed him a sheet of paper before proceeding to hand similar one's to Hermione and Niamh.

Hermione let out a sudden squeal and hugged the nearest person about the neck – who just happened to be Ron.  The ginger-haired boy blushed to the roots of his hair and so did Hermione after she noticed who she was hugging.  She threw herself backwards, stammering incoherently until Niamh jerked her down into her seat.

"How many?" asked the dark-haired girl.

"What?"

"How many OWLS did you get?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "16.  O's in everything."

Niamh blinked then cried, "That's our Mione!"  She then turned to Ron and asked, "What about you?"

"8," replied Ron.  Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly then patted her youngest son's shoulder and turned back to fixing lunch.

"Whot abou' ye, Ni?" asked Harry.

"10," chirped Niamh.  "I bet you'll get as many as Mione, Harry!"

The dark-haired boy laughed and said, "Nah.  Ah'm nah tha' smar'."

"Don't sell yourself short, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.  "If I remember correctly, Severus and Lily both got 14 OWLS.  Lily messed up on Potions and Severus on Charms.  Neither of them were ever good in those areas yet the other was."  She smiled, as though to herself, as she continued, "I also found that amusing."

Harry smiled at her comment.  He found it amusing too.

"Anyone for Quidditch?" asked Ginny suddenly.

Harry's eyes brightened and Niamh grinned as she crowed, "Let's go!"

An instant later the table had cleared, leaving Mrs. Weasley to yell after them, "Lunch in is an hour!  Don't make me get you all!"

"Yes, ma'am," chorused three voices along with two that said, "Yes, Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled softly and turned back towards the stove, which was currently cooking on its own.  She stood there for a moment, her wand poising over a pot as her mind wandered elsewhere.  When she came back, she flicked her wand at the pot, which floated off the stove and onto a hand towel sitting on the counter.

As she continued to cook, she hoped that Harry and his friends would have at least one normal school year.

But she seriously doubted it.


	2. Ominous Plots and the Slytherin Four Ret...

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 129 – Ominous Plots and the Slytherin Four Returns**

Darkest night in a secluded glade.  Figures in dark robes slip back and forth across it, eyes peering into the trees about them.  In the center of the glade, a hole was being dug.  The diggers were dressed in torn, ripped, and dirty pants and shirts.  A few of them didn't have shoes.  Every single one had a shovel or pickaxe in hand and was digging furiously with it.

All of their eyes were lacking emotion.  It was as though what made them human had fled, leaving them mindless drones.  Which was almost the case but not quite.

"Dig, you worthless scum!" bellowed a robed figure standing on the edge of the hole.  They bore a whip in one hand and a slim piece of wood in the other.  "Dig or die!"

The mass of humanity below shifted without sound and dug with a new fervor.  Abruptly, the clang of metal against metal rang out over the glade and all movement stopped.  The figures patrolling the tree line stopped turned to look, their faces hidden by deep hoods.

"What is it?" called the figure on the edge of the hole, their voice distinctly male.  "Dig it up, you scum!"

The diggers shifted and began to unearth the object that had been found.  A few moments later, a large silver chest was unearthed and heaved up to the top of the hole.  The man there knelt beside it, reaching out one hand to run over the smooth lines of the chest and the symbols carved into it.  Power rippled underneath his fingertips and he smiled coldly.

"Kill them," he said to the figures that had been patrolling.  "Kill them all."

The ring of figures slowly began to close in on their unsuspecting victim as the man lifted the chest with a flick of his wand.  It bobbed after him as he walked off into the forest.

Behind him, the diggers began to scream.

And he laughed.

* * * *

Harry was attempting to get a short nap as the Hogwarts Express carried him and his friends back to Hogwarts when a surge of dark pleasure went through him.  He jumped in surprise and looked at the girl who had been sleeping against him.  Her eyes met his and he asked, "Did ye feel tha'?"

"What?" asked Niamh sleepily.

"Tha'…surge," replied Harry.  "Voldemort's pleased abou' somethin'.  _Really_ pleased."

"I didn't feel anything," said Niamh.  "And _I'm_ an empath.  Do you think we should be worried?"

"When Voldemort is concerned, yeh.  Always."

Niamh sighed and curled up closer against him, tucking her legs underneath her.  Harry wrapped an arm about her and leaned his head against hers, feeling a surge of warmth rise up within him.  For a second he thought he was sensing Voldemort's emotions again but they were only his own.

And Niamh _did_ sense them.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt what could only be described as love emanating from her friend.  What scared her was that it was the same sort that she imagined she might have felt from Cedric had her powers revealed themselves at that point in time.

* * * *

The Sorting went by without any hitches.  Well…except for maybe one.

The Slytherin Four were having a rather heated discussion about a hex Niamh had thought up when a name that everyone in the Great Hall recognized was called out in McGonagall's clear tones.  They were already halfway through the list of first years but only this name had caught the attention of everyone.  And that was _everyone_.

"Moody, Mischa!"

"Moody?" hissed one of the second year Slytherin's.  "As in Mad-Eye?"

"Only Moody I know," said a third year.  "He has children?"

"No," snarled Mika under his breath, "I just happen to be blood related to him in that fashion."

Ginny blinked at him, having heard him quite well as she was sitting right beside him, and said, "Er, Mik…is that your sister?"

"That'd be her," said Mika with a sigh.

"Any reason why your last names differ?" asked Niamh as Harry turned to watch the silver-haired girl he had seen leap into Mika's arms at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters at the end of last year.

"You know my parents are separated, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Well, Mum got custody of me, so Da got Mischa.  Every time I go to Da's, she goes to Mum's."

"But why the last name difference?"

Mika gave that dark-haired girl a hard look.

"Does the name Mischa Davids make _any_ sense to you?  How about Mika Moody?"

"I see your point," mumbled Niamh as the Sorting Hat bellowed out, "_SLYTHERIN!_"

A muffled bit of applause went up from the green table as the daughter of the famous Auror joined it.  Her eyes, which were as dark as her father's normal one, flowed over the table until they landed on Mika.  Once they landed, a huge grin broke out over her face and she ran towards him, leaping up into his lap.

"I made it!" she crowd.  "Ika, I made it!"

"Ika?" said Harry with an arched eyebrow.

Mika glared at him then smiled at his little sister.

"I can see that, Cha.  Did you have to bribe the Hat?"

"_Ika!_"

"Sorry," said Mika, ruffling the silver hair.  "Had to ask."

Mischa gave her brother a shove then settled down into the small space between him and Ginny, pushing the two apart.  Mika gave the redhead an apologetic look over his younger sisters silver head and Ginny smiled gently in understanding.

Niamh couldn't help but grin as she felt the faintest glimmer of their feelings for each other filter through the blocks Jardin had taught her to set up.  She was careful to keep the blocks up at all times or else she might be knocked out by the emotions of those around her.  The raven had ordered her to never drop her guard unless it was absolutely necessary or when she was alone.  At least until she could control her gifts enough that she could keep other emotions out except when she wanted to listen to them.

"Whot are ye smilin' Ah?" hissed a voice into her ear suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Harry!"

"Whot?" asked the dark-haired boy.

Niamh slapped his arm lightly and replied, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry.  Somethin' on yer min'?"

"Nothing to worry about.  Why?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Ye jus' looked li' ye were thinkin' rather har'."

"No.  Just about something Jar told me."

"Where i' Jar?  'E vanished this mornin'."

Niamh grinned and replied, "I think he found a…friend in the Owlery."

"Frien'?"  Harry looked confused for a moment before a dawning expression crossed his face.  "Oh.  Ah thin' ye migh' be righ'."  He then turned back towards his plate, half-listening to Mika and Mischa's conversation on the other side of the table.

Niamh laughed as the siblings insulted each other and earned a wry grin from Harry and Ginny.

The Slytherin Four was back.


	3. Explanations and a Revelation

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 130 – Explanations and a Revelation**

Harry's first morning back at Hogwarts would turn out to be one he would regret.  He had, as usual, been awoken by a hyperactive Niamh.  This had, in turn, awoken Draco.  The blonde had gotten used to not having the dark-haired girl charge into their dorm and awaken Harry and was, therefore, very disgruntled.  Harry had allowed them to scream at each other for a few moments before he stepped in and separated them.

That was the first hurdle of the morning.  From it, Harry could see that Niamh might never accept that Draco Malfoy was a semi-decent person.  Once he decided you were worth the effort of being nice to, that is.

At breakfast, the second hurdle came limping in.

Harry was sitting across from Niamh having a heated discussion about her new spell.  Mischa was perched on the edge of her seat, her eyes flicking from one older student to the other as though she were watching a tennis match.

"Loo', Ni, ye can'na add those two incantat'ns t'ge'ther.  I' jus' woan work!"

"And why not?  I did the configurations at least a hundred times!  It'll work, mate!"

"No, i' woan!  Na unless ye pu' another incantat'n 'tween 'em."

Niamh scowled at him and Harry sighed, "Will ye jus' believe me?  Ah know whot Ah'm talkin' abou'."

"I'm going to talk to Professor Flitwick."

"Fine.  'E'll tell ye tha same t'ing."

"We'll see," said Niamh.

Harry nodded and said, "Aye, ye will."

Suddenly Niamh's eyes flicked behind Harry and the dark-haired boy didn't even have time to turn before a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.  He turned slowly and looked up at his father, who was frowning down at him.  A surge of happiness went through him as he saw that the man was relatively unharmed from his ordeal last term.  Except for that scar that slashed through his left eyebrow…

"Mr. Potter," purred Severus.  "If you would?"

"Aye, sir," murmured Harry, rising from his seat.  He mouthed 'See you later' at Niamh then followed his father out.  Noting, to his ire, that the Potions Master was limping.  A fierce anger at Voldemort and his Death Eaters rose up in him and he hurriedly shoved it back down into the murky depths.  If he even thought about what that madman had done to his father, that same dark energy that had taken over when he's confronted Argil would rear its head.

He didn't want or need that right now.

Severus led Harry down to his office, where he promptly locked the door, which secured the wards he had installed the year before.  Anti-Eavesdropping was one of the charms woven into them.

"Harry," said Severus roughly as he looked at his son.  He hadn't seen the boy since he'd been tortured and was slightly surprised.  The young man was even taller than he remembered and matched him for height now.  Those emerald eyes that haunted his dreams were as bright as ever and showed nothing but curiosity.  And worry.

"Da," mumbled Harry, rushing through the same look-over that his father had.  He noted that he was thinner but held himself the same way as he always did.  Beyond the limp and the scar, there were no signs of his torture.

The sixteen-year-old took a small step forward and was suddenly jerked into a bear hug.  Severus held him like that for a moment before he took a step back and said, "You look well."

"Ye too," said Harry.  "Ah'm glad yer alrigh', Da."

"And I you.  I see your accent has returned."

"Yeh," mumbled Harry, running a hand back through his hair.  It was chin-length now instead of the short-cropped mess it had been after the encounter with Voldemort a year ago.

"Sit," said Severus, gesturing at a chair as he sat down at his desk.  "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"OWLS?" asked Harry as he sank down into the chair, one leg curled underneath him.

Severus blinked at the question then shook his head.

"No, no.  I've heard about that whole situation.  I want to talk about something that Albus told me over the summer…"

The color drained from Harry's face and he gasped, "'E…'e did'na…'e did'na tell ye, did 'e?"

Severus gave his son a serious look and Harry nearly leapt out of his chair.

"Da, Ah…"

"I know, Harry," said Severus, motioning his son back into his seat.  "I was raised on the streets, too."

Harry nodded slowly, sinking back down into his chair.  He felt ashamed and embarrassed.  Niamh and Dumbledore finding out about the murder was one thing.  His father was another altogether.

"Why do ye wan' ter talk?"

"Harry…killing is something no one should do.  Especially not a child."

"Ah'm na a chil'," defended Harry with a frown.

Severus smiled slightly and said, "I know that.  Growing up quickly is a needed attribute on the street.  But even with that…you were _still_ a child.  A fourteen-year-old has no reason to be forced to kill."

"But…" said Harry.

"But," continued Severus, "I do understand the situation.  The death of someone dear can force anyone to do what they might not in a normal situation."

Harry took a deep, shuddery breath and Severus leaned forward, worry etched across his features.

"Harry…"

"Ah'm fine," said Harry roughly.  "I's jus'…i's hard ter remember."

"I know," said Severus.  "And I'm sorry to ask you this but…could you tell me what happened?  That year and last term?"

Harry looked at his father for a long time, his stare seeming to penetrate to the man's soul.  He then looked away and slowly nodded.

"Yeh.  Ah thin' Ah cou' do tha."

Severus smiled gently and said, "Take your time.  You don't have to tell me if…"

"No," said Harry.  "Ah do.  Ye shou' know.  Ni does."

"Would you rather I got my Pensieve?  Albus said you…"

"No!" said Harry sharply.  He shook his head and continued, "Ah wan' ter tell ye straigh'.  Na Pensieve, na nothin'.  Jus' me."

Severus nodded, feeling a swell of pride for his son.  It took a lot of courage for him to tell this story on his own.  A courage that Severus recognized as Lily's.

"Whenever your ready," he murmured.

Harry glanced once at his father's face then took a deep breath – and began.

* * * * 

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione as she caught up with Niamh on the way to lunch.  "He hasn't been in classes all morning!"

"Professor Snape came and got him this morning," replied the dark-haired girl.

"About what?"

Niamh just shrugged, though she had a good idea.  When Severus had come up behind Harry, she'd gotten a flash of worry from the man.  And anger.  Fierce anger at something that couldn't be changed.

She had assumed that Dumbledore has told him about Tyls' first death and Harry's subsequent murder of Argil.  As she remembered watching that moment in the Pensieve, she shivered at the rage she'd felt emanating from her best friend.  Even in memories, she could sense emotions.  And Harry's had scared her to her core.  She had not known her friend could be angry enough to kill.

Now she did.  She knew that she had not imagined all those times she had seen his eyes go black either.  What could _that_ possibly be?

"Niamh?  You alright?"

Niamh blinked and looked at Hermione, who was watching her with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just thinking about that spell of mine.  Harry's got this idea that it won't work the way I want it to."

"Maybe you should ask Professor Flitwick," said Hermione as they turned into the Great Hall.

"I intend to," replied Niamh.  "See you later."

"Bye."

Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and Niamh scurried over to the Slytherin.  She flopped down beside Mika, who was reading a book and eating a sandwich.  The white-haired boy glanced at her over the top of his book and said, "Hello."

"Hi.  Have you seen Harry?"

"Not since last night," came the reply.  Mika suddenly looked thoughtful and added, "Haven't seen Professor Snape either for that matter."

Niamh frowned and looked around with a sigh.

"Where could they be?"

Mika shrugged then let out a surprised yelp as his sandwich was snatched from his hand.  Mischa grinned at her older brother as she took a bite from the sandwich and said, "'Allo, Ika."

The white-haired boy scowled at his sister and closed his book with a _snap_.  "Mischa," he growled after a moment.  "Haven't I…"

"Oh, stop sounding like Father," said Mischa, reaching across the table to shove the last bit of sandwich into his mouth.  He scowled darkly at her, the bit of sandwich bulging out the right side of his mouth.  "And eat that, you look silly."

Mika looked at Niamh, who nodded and said, "You do look rather silly, Mik."

He scowled and swallowed the sandwich without chewing.

"Thanks, Niamh."

"Ever so welcome."

"'Lo," said a soft voice suddenly and Harry sat down beside Niamh.  The girl nearly flinched away from him as she felt the huge amount of emotions rolling off him.  There were so many of them that she couldn't differentiate between any one of them.

"Harry?" she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm.  He flinched away from her and wild green eyes met her blue an instant later.  Shame flared in her mind suddenly and a moment later she knew.

She touched his arm again and this time when he tried to flinch, she tightened her grip.

"Come with me," she ordered, standing up.  She pulled him up with her and they left the Hall, both ignoring Mika calling after them.

"Well, said the white-haired boy, "what's up with them?"

Mischa just shrugged and took a large bite out of an apple.

* * * * 

"Ah doan wan' ter talk abou' i'," said Harry as he slouched against the stone wall.  Niamh scowled and stormed over to the edge of the balcony, staring angrily out over the grounds.  She had dragged her friend up to the West Tower, which would only allow those of Slytherin House to climb its stairwell.

"Harry, I know what you talked to Professor Snape about."

Harry's eyes whipped up to his friends back and he snapped, "How do ye know tha'?"

Niamh whirled about and cried, "Because I've never felt you have so much shame about anything else!"

Harry averted his eyes and Niamh heaved a sigh.

"Harry," she said after a moment, "you can't hold everything inside.  It'll tear you apart."

"Ah'm fine," grumbled Harry.

"No, your not!" exclaimed Niamh.  She walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.  "You can't even look me in the eyes."

Harry scowled suddenly and reached up to shove her hands away from his face.  He snarled, "'Cause Ah killed a man!"

"You killed a monster!  A monster who raped the children he supposedly cared for!"

"Tha' does'n change a t'ing!" bellowed Harry, shoving her away from him.  He stalked a few feet away before he turned back towards her.  "Ah _killed_ a man, Ni.  Na some rat or a spider.  A _man_."

"And there's nothing you can do to change that," said Niamh softly.

Harry glanced at her eyes then looked away with guilt in his own.

"You killed a man, yes," said Niamh.  "But…"

"Doan tell me 'e deserved i'," snapped Harry.  "No one, na even Argil, deserves to die."

Niamh sighed and moved forward to envelope her friend in a hug.  Harry stiffened then he slowly relaxed and returned the hug.

"Ah t'ink now's tha' momen'."

"What moment?" asked Niamh.

Harry leaned back slightly and looked down into his friend's eyes.

"When yer na a child' anymore."

Niamh just laughed and leaned her head against her friends chest.

"Harry, mate, you haven't been a child in all the years I've known you."

"Ah know," said Harry, laying his head against hers.  "Ni…"

"Shut up."

Harry chuckled softly and murmured, "Aye, ma'am."

Niamh smiled into his robes and felt a sense of – _right_ – about this situation.  As though this was the way things were meant to be.  She and Harry that is.

It made her feel guilty, standing there.  She still loved Cedric.  That had seemed right.  But her, standing with Harry, it seemed like something made to last.

Before she could shake those thoughts away, she had a sudden flash of – something.  For a moment she saw another moment.  It was a house, a homely looking place like the Burrow.  But instead of the Weasley's moving about, she saw Harry.  An older Harry but Harry nonetheless.

And there was a small boy with dark hair and eyes like the sea…

Niamh was suddenly back and she was filled with a sense of horror.  If that had been…the future…then she not only had the Sight but this moment, her and Harry, _was_ meant to last.

_Oh God,_ she thought, closing her eyes.  _This can't be happening…_

But it was.  And there was nothing to stop it.


	4. Deep Thoughts, a Planning of Visits, and...

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 131 – Deep Thoughts, a Planning of Visits, and a Surprise**

Midnight found Niamh sitting in the Hexer's Corner, a cup of what had once been hot tea cupped in her hands.  It was now cold from sitting idle for a half hour.

The reason for its coldness was the fact that the dark-haired girl's thought processes were elsewhere.  She had been sitting in the Corner since 11:15, which was when everyone in Slytherin House had vacated the common room.  Not able to sleep, she'd curled up on the couch and summoned Dobby (a trick that Harry had picked up from living in his father's quarters and taught her how to perform).  The house-elf had happily brought the tea she'd requested and a small plate of éclairs as well.

The éclairs had been eaten long ago but the tea remained.

Niamh finally sighed and gave the cup a small swish before she downed the cold tea.  Idly, she peered the leaves left at the bottom.  The cup flew through the air a moment later and shattered against the stones of the fireplace.

"Damned tea-leaves," she snarled quietly.  "You can't tell the future anymore than I can."

She sank back into the couch with a sigh and her inner voice said, _But that's not true, is it?_

_Shut up_, snapped Niamh to it.

You know that you have the Sight.

_Bull!_

_What about fourth year?_

Niamh scowled and grabbed a mental axe to kill her inner voice.  Her fourth year at Hogwarts had been her best and worst at the same time.  She'd found someone she really cared for and then had then taken away from her.

_And you saw them vanish before it happened_, said the voice and Niamh shouted, _SHUT UP!!!_

_You know its true…_

_SHUT.  UP._

The voice seemed to smirk.

Moon means "love", dearie.  And a ring means "marriage".  Tea-leaves don't lie in the hands of a true Seer.

_Shut up_, repeated Niamh.  She didn't want to believe it.

But that boy she'd seen…  He'd had her face.  _Hers._  And that wild crop of dark hair…

Niamh gently touched her own hair then let her hand fall limply away.  Her hair had a life of its own.

And it had been her hair on that little boy's head…

"Oh God," she whispered to herself.

The moment after she and Harry had left the East Tower, she'd begun to deny what she'd seen.  But now, thinking back on it, she knew that she _had_ seen the future.

The future, however, could be changed.

The question was, did she want to change it?

* * * * 

"You spoke to him, I gather?"

"Yes.  Albus…we can't let this out."

Dumbledore slowly nodded and looked down at Severus' head, which was bobbing in his fireplace.

"I know, Severus.  Cornelius would have Harry out of Hogwarts in a moment's notice."

"And probably in the hands of that Umbridge woman," sneered Severus.  "Merlin, Albus, he might even try to get Harry thrown in Azkaban!"

"Severus," said Dumbledore seriously, "aren't you going a little far?"

"He did it to Black."

"But this is Harry…"

"_My son!_" snapped Severus.  "Who believes what he did was _murder._"

"He takes everything upon himself.  Much like a young man I used to know."

Severus glared at the older wizard and growled, "This is not about _me_, Albus.  This is about my son."

"I know.  We are safe, Severus.  Only myself, you, Harry, and Miss O'Feir know of this incident.  Though he might have told Mister Davids…"

Severus shook his head.

"No.  Albus, Harry is _ashamed_ of what he did.  Surely you noticed."

"I did."

"Then you see how he would not have told anyone else.  You told me he barely told you."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and said, "We are safe.  There is no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking.  Just worried.  Father's have that right, as you well know."

The old wizard chuckled at that.

"Yes, I do know of a father's worry."  He then frowned and said, "Did he mention his eyes?"

Severus' brow furrowed and he said, "What of them?"

"Severus…they were completely black."

Those words seemed to hit the Potion's Master like a sledgehammer.  He disappeared from the fireplace for a moment then reappeared.

"Albus, you will need to find someone to cover my classes for a few days.  Three at the most."

"Severus…" began Dumbledore.

"I have questions I need answered," said Severus sternly.  "And there is only one to whom I can turn for matters such as these."

"Severus, you're not suggesting Sheen?"

"She _is_ my cousin, Albus.  She's respectable."

"But…"

"I will not be turned away from my decision, old man," snarled Severus, his eyes flashing fire.  He glared at the Headmaster with a look that Dumbledore remembered seeing many times upon the face of Septimius Snape.  It was an expression that rarely showed up on the face of his son but when it did, one knew not to contradict him.

"Very well.  Travel safe."

Severus simply nodded and his head vanished from the fireplace.  Dumbledore stared at the flickering flames for a moment before he looked at Fawkes, who sat on his perch near the window.

"What do you think, old friend?"

Of your black knight visiting the White Queen?   Fawkes rustled his feathers and continued, Disconcerting.  Especially since he cannot leave the grounds. 

"Ah, yes.  That," said Dumbledore.  He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a hastily sketched map of the castle and surrounding area.  There was a circle drawn about the Hogwarts grounds that was pulsating gently with an orange light.  He tapped his wand against the circle and a small black thread appeared.  It separated itself from the glowing circle then vanished.  "There."

Are you going to tell the boy? asked Fawkes.  Or shall I have the snapdragon inform him? 

"Tell Jardin."

Shall I simply tell him that your knight has left? 

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes."

Very well, said Fawkes, whisking his tail feathers.  I shall go inform the snapdragon.  I just hope that I do not interrupt anything… 

Dumbledore blinked as the phoenix disappeared in a puff of flame then began to chuckle softly as he realized the implications of the bird's words.

* * * * 

"'Lo, Ni," said Harry the next morning as he sat down beside her at the Slytherin table.  The dark-haired girl jumped and stared at him as though he'd grown another head.  He blinked, noticing that she had dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Ni…are ye alrigh'?"

"Fine," mumbled Niamh, not quite looking at him.

"Ye sure?  Ye seen a bi' off."

"I'm fine," said Niamh.  "How about you?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Alrigh'.  Same as usual, Ah s'pose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeh."

"Harry…"

"Ni, drop i'," said Harry in a slightly harsh tone.  "Ah'm fine.  Leave off."

"Okay," said Niamh.  "But remember, Harry, your not a…"

Ginny suddenly dropped into the seat across from them and Niamh's jaw snapped shut.  Harry scowled lightly at her for nearly speaking aloud then turned towards the younger girl.

"'Lo, Gin."

"Neh," replied the redhead.

"Ba' mornin'?"

"Yeah."

"Dormmates?"

"No," came the reply.  "Cho Chang."

"Chang?" exclaimed Harry.  "Wha' di' she wan'?"

Ginny looked at him and replied, "She was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Didn't say."

"Heh."

Jardin suddenly landed on the table in front of Harry, looking rather pleased with himself.  Niamh arched an eyebrow at him and said, "What are you so pleased about?"

Nothing in particular, replied the raven.

"Oh, really?" said Harry, giving the bird a skeptical look.  Jardin fluffed his feathers and began to idly preen a wing at this.

I have nothing to say. 

"**POTTER!**"

Eep. 

"Eep?" repeated Niamh as Jardin attempted to hide behind a pitcher of orange juice.  Harry and Ginny, meanwhile, were looking at the approaching storm that was Cho Chang.

"Wou' this be abou' wha' she wanted me for?" asked Harry, leaning slightly towards Ginny.

The redhead nodded and replied, "I'd think so."

Cho stormed over to the spot where they were sitting and fixed first Harry with a glare then Jardin.  Her upper lip pulled back from her teeth in a snarl at the sight of the bird and she spat, "That bird…"

"Whot does Jar 'ave ter to wi' ye?" asked Harry hotly.  He hadn't meant for it to come out that way but since she was looking at Jardin in a way that suggested wanting to roast him over a spit, it had.  The bond with the raven not only brought a mental connection between them but one sort of like that of siblings.  It gave them the need to protect each other.

Cho bristled and snapped, "_That bird of yours got mine pregnant, Potter!!_"

Harry blinked.

Niamh blinked.

Ginny blinked.

Jardin blushed beneath his feathers.

**You're trying to get us killed, aren't you?** thought Niamh, flicking her eyes towards the raven.

_I think he is_, thought Harry.  He glared at Jardin then turned to Cho.

"Ah'm sorry bu' Ah doan see wha' ye wan' me ter do…"

"I want you to keep your damned bird away from mine!  _Is.  That.  Clear!_"

"Yeh," said Harry shortly as Jardin raged, She can't do that! 

**Apparently she can.**

Humph.  Thank the gods Mordi is more open-minded than Chang. 

Ginny arched an eyebrow at that.

**_Excuse me_**, she thought.  **_Mordi?_**

Jardin gave her a sheepish look and replied, That's her name.  Or…my nickname for her. 

**Ah, ravens in love,** said Niamh with a mental laugh.

Actually she's a crow. 

_Chang has a crow?  Since when?_

Last year.  Pay attention, Harry. 

I'm sorry, I don't keep a list of all the birds in the Owlery.

Jardin snorted and fluffed his feathers irritably in response.  Harry rolled his eyes lightly then looked at Cho.

"Alrigh', Chang.  Ah'll do me best bu' Ah can'na say Ah c'n keep Jar away."

Cho seemed about to grab the front of Harry's robes then thought better of it and just jabbed a finger at him.

"You'd better, Potter," she growled before she turned and stormed off.  The three Slytherins looked at each other then at Jardin then back again.

After a few moments of silence, Niamh finally mentally crowed, **Way t' go, Jar!**

The raven tucked his head under a wing and mumbled, I feel so embarrassed. 

"Well," said Ginny aloud, "now everyone currently in the Hall knows that you…er, had a fling with Chang's crow."

"Hmm," said Harry.  "Tha swee' lull of bir' romance."

The two girls looked at the dark-haired boy and then burst out laughing.  Harry just grinned and reached out to run his fingers over Jardin's inky black feathers.


	5. Leavings and Screamings

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 132 – Leavings and Screamings**

Harry. 

_Hmm?_

Where are you? 

Harry slowly lifted his head and peered sullenly across the classroom.  He stared through Binns to the wall then dropped his head again.

_Still in History.  Why?_

Fawkes just informed me that Severus has left the school. 

_Da left?  Wha…  Where'd he go?_

Jardin paused and sounded confused when he replied, To see a White Queen. 

Harry's shoulders sagged and he sighed.

_Helps a lot, Jar._

It was all I was told. 

_Damnit_, cursed Harry.  _Thanks, Jar._

You are very welcome.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a crow to see. 

With that Jardin's presence in Harry's mind lessened and the dark-haired teen chuckled softly before he dropped back off into his light doze.

* * * * 

"Bloody thorns…"

_Fizzt!_

A clump of thorns vanished after being struck by a small bolt of lightning and Severus kicked his foot to free it of the few remaining ones.  He then turned and found himself staring at the broad chest of a centaur.  A dark-haired centaur who looked particularly grumpy.

"Hello, Bane."

"Snape," growled the centaur.  "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for an old friend.  You haven't happened to see him lately, have you?"

Bane snorted and stomped one of his back hooves, glaring coldly.

"I shall take that as a 'no'…  Well, its been a pleasure seeing you again.  Goodbye."

He started to move around the centaur but was stopped when a dinner-plate sized hoof nearly came down on his foot.  Leaping back, he fixed Bane with one of his best scowls.

"One way or another, I will get past you, Bane."

"No, you won't," growled the centaur.  "Get out of our forest, Death Eater."

Severus' scowl deepened and he snarled, "Barid dan ost brai calais, shurdan."

Bane took at step back at the sound of the harsh but smoothly flowing words.  He then frowned and growled, "You can't scare me by spouting off an ancient language, Snape."

"Don't you know, Bane," purred Severus, slowly drawing his wand. "The Snape's are descended from the High Elves.  I have the right, by the law of the first High King, that as one of Elven blood to seek out the Mitigator."

Bane's eyebrow twitched.

Severus' scowl deepened.

A bird chirped from somewhere above.

"Something going on?"

Severus turned his head slightly and saw the gray-gold body of a palomino stallion in the shadow of a tree.  He inclined his head and muttered, "Dai, Firneze."

"Dai, Severus," replied the blonde centaur, stepping out of the shadows.  "Bane, what is the meaning of this?"

"Death Eater's are not to be allowed on the grounds of this forest!  The Council…"

"Severus is not a Death Eater, Bane," said Firenze in a soft voice.  "The Council should know this by now."

Bane stomped a hoof angrily and snapped, "The Council trusts this Death Eater as much as they trust you!"

Firenze took a step towards Bane, a frown on his face.

"This…_Death Eater_," he spat, "is kith and kin to those who once lived on this world with us.  You remember their laws from the teachings of the Elders."

"Yes, but…"

"Elven law is _The Law_, Bane.  Despite our own laws, we still obey _their's_.  You know that."

Bane glared sulkily at Firenze then scowled at Severus before he turned and vanished into the forest.  The blonde-haired centaur looked off after him for a moment before he looked at the wizard.

"Forgive him.  He, like so many, have nearly forgotten the Elven laws.  They…they simply are not used anymore."

Severus nodded and said, "I know.  Would you happen to know…"

Something from behind him snorted and a velvety nose nudged at his ear.  Firenze smiled and said, "I believe that he has found you."

Severus chuckled and turned, patting the soft nose.

"He does tend to do that.  Hello, my friend.  Have you been watching over Harry like I asked?"

The Darcorn nickered and nudged him with its head, dark eyes twinkling.  Severus smiled and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"  His smile faded then and he continued, "I need a ride, old friend."

The Darcorn stomped a hoof and nodded vigorously, its mane tossing.  Severus patted the dark neck before he moved to its side and grasped a fistful of the silky mane in one hand.  He placed his other hand on the sloped back and jumped, pulling himself up.  The Darcorn danced nervously when he straightened in place on its back and nickered again.

Firenze smiled and lifted a hand slightly.

"Fair travels, Severus."

The Potion's Master nodded sharply in reply then leaned forward to whisper something in the Darcorn's ear.  The black unicorn tossed its head and reared slightly before it took off at a gallop.  Firenze looked after it for a moment before he turned his golden head skyward.

"Mars burns bright tonight," he said to himself.

* * * * 

"Hey, Harry?  Harry?"

Niamh poked her head into the boy's dormitory and frowned when she saw that no one was there.  Sighing, she walked on over to Harry's bed.  She idly touched the top of his trunk and felt the prickle of its protective charms flicker over her skin.  Giving her hand a little shake, she sighed again and fell back onto his bed.

"Mmm," she said as she stared up at the green canopy.  "Where are you?"

She lay there for a few moments before she sat up, sighing a third time.  As she did this, something bright flickered out of the corner of her eye.

It was a silver chest.  Sitting on top of Harry's pillow.

Niamh blinked and leaned towards it, wondering how she'd missed seeing it.  At the sight of the odd symbols carved into it, she reached out and touched it.  There was a prickle of energy and the lock snapped open.  Niamh jumped back at that, staring at the trunk.

"Something weird is going on here…" she muttered before cautiously leaning forward.  She reached out and lifted the lid of the trunk…

A scream of such decibels that it was nearly beyond the human range of hearing ripped through Slytherin House, causing every soul in it to clutch at their ears.  Only two other soul's in the castle heard the mental scream that made them both quake in terror.

Fawkes immediately informed Dumbledore of the scream.  Jardin abandoned his perch with Mordiana (Cho Chang's crow) to find Harry.  He surprised Flitwick by flying through the walls of his classroom and several first years by going right through them.

HAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!! 

_Bloody hell!_ yelled Harry, futilely clapping his hands over his ears.  He glared at Jardin as the raven crash landed in the middle of his plate of half-eaten food.

"Grea'.  Now me foo's gone."

We have bigger problems. 

_Yeah,_ thought Harry grumpily.  _You._

No, said Jardin.  Niamh. 

Harry instantly snapped to attention and he fixed Jardin with a fierce emerald gaze.

"Ni?"

Something's wrong. 

"Wha'?"

I do not know.  And it worries me. 

There is a new power in Hogwarts, said Fawkes' voice suddenly, resounding through Harry and Jardin's heads.  A dark power…  It reeks of old magic. 

"Le's go," said Harry, rising from his seat.  Jardin cawed and flapped after him, landing on his shoulder with wings spread as Harry sprinted from the Hall.

Ginny frowned after him and turned to arch an eyebrow at Mika, who just shrugged.  They then both rose as one and walked hurriedly out after the dark-haired teen.

Draco caught them leaving out of the corner of his eye and hurriedly made his excuses to his friends.  He then made his way after them, looking like he was just walking back to Arx Serpens.  Besides Harry, he was the only student in Hogwarts who could follow someone without looking like he was.

Came from being a Malfoy.

* * * * 

Harry yelled the password to the hidden doorway as he ran towards it and charged through before it was even open.  Jardin took flight the instant they were through, flying over to land on top of the door that led to the boy's dormitories.  Harry rushed through the door, nearly shoving a third year to the floor.

_Where is she, Jar?_ he demanded as he headed towards his dorm.  He intended to get the Marauder's Map and hunt Niamh down.

She's…in your dorm. 

That response brought Harry to a halt and he blinked.

_What?_

She is in your dorm,   repeated Jardin.  And in pain.  She's screaming again.  Oh gods make it stop! 

Harry winced as Jardin's pain filtered through to him before he rushed down the hallway to the sixth year boy's dorm.  He threw open the door and was nearly thrown back by a backlash of magic.  A second later he sank to his knees and threw up what he'd eaten earlier on the floor.

Groaning, he sat up and felt his stomach threaten to revolt again.  The magic that had hit him the moment he entered the door was still rolling over him, seeming to prod at him with dark tendrils.  He felt continually sicker by the minute.

Forcing his eyes upwards, he saw Niamh collapse on top of his bed.  With her collapse, the dark magic that had been in the air vanished, allowing Harry to get to his feet.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he rushed over to his friends side.

Her head hung off the edge of her bed, blue eyes staring blankly ahead.  An expression of such intense pain was etched onto her face that it made Harry shiver.

But what really made him nervous was the fact that her right hand, which was hanging limply off the side of the bed, was covered up to her elbow by a vicious looking silver gauntlet.  Runes were carved onto its surface and his brain screamed as it recognized a few of them.  It, however, wouldn't tell him what they meant.

Hesitantly, he reached out to touch one of the gauntlets clawed fingers…

"_Do not touch it!_"

Harry slung himself around and to his feet, having his wand out before he even knew who'd addressed him.  Dumbledore, standing solemnly in the doorway with Fawkes swaying on his shoulder, smiled slightly.

"Be at ease, Harry."

"S'ry, professor," mumbled the dark-haired teen as he sheathed his wand.  He then looked at the gauntlet and asked, "Why should'n Ah touch i'?"

Dumbledore moved into the room, allowing Mika, Ginny, and Draco to peer in.  He walked slowly towards Niamh and bent over slightly, studying the gauntlet.

"If I am not mistaken," he said softly, "this is the Gauntlet of Aerilsed."

"The what?" asked Mika.

"The Gauntlet of Aerilsed," said Draco matter-of-factly.  "Its an ancient magical object created by the High Elves.  They bestowed it with great power.  I thought it was just a legend, like the Elves."

"Not all things are legend, Mister Malfoy," said Dumbledore, catching Harry's eyes for a moment.  He then pointed his wand at Niamh and muttered, "_Ennervate._"

Niamh sat up with a shriek and grabbed her right arm.  Harry rushed forward to grab her but was stopped by Dumbledore, who motioned at Mika instead.  The white-haired boy gave Harry an odd look before he moved forward to try and console the distraught girl.

"Sir," growled Harry, "why woan ye le' me 'elp 'er?"

"Because, Harry, if you were to go near the Gauntlet, it would disengage itself from Miss O'Feir and attach itself to you."

"Wha'?"

"Come to my office and I will explain.  For now we shall take Miss O'Feir to the hospital wing.  Mister Davids, Mister Malfoy, if you would assist me?  It is much harder to carry a struggling soul alone."

"Yes, sir," muttered Mika and Draco.  Three wands pointed at Niamh and as one spells was spoken from three mouths, she bobbed into the air.  Carefully steering her out of the room, they left, leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

"What's going on?" asked the redheaded girl.

Harry shook his head slowly and looked at her for a long moment before replying.

"I doan know."

With that he walked past her out of the dorm.

**Translations for Severus' Speech**

Barid dan ost brai calais, shurdan – Elven for "Get out of my way, centaur"

Mitigator – shortened version of the Elven "Mitia gator" which means "World Walker" 

Dai – Elven for "Greetings"


	6. Invasion of All Things Elven

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 133 – Invasion of All Things Elven**

Twenty minutes later, Harry was shifting nervously in a chair in Dumbledore's office.  All of his thoughts were on Niamh and the pain he had seen in his friend's eyes.  When the truth about her father beating her had first come up in their third year, he'd seen pain in her eyes.

But not pain like that.

And it had obviously been that silver gauntlet causing it.  The Gauntlet of Aerilsed, Dumbledore had called it.

The very name made Harry's blood grow cold.

Malfoy had said it had been created by the High Elves, the race of people that Harry himself was descended from.  The question was, why hadn't Harry ever heard of it?

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore as he entered.  "I am glad you stayed."

"'Ow's Ni?" asked Harry as the old wizard sat down in his chair.  "Is she alrigh'?"

"Miss O'Feir is sleeping," came the reply.

"Ye mean she's na okay."

"Harry…"

"_Is she okay?_" shouted Harry, his temper rising.

Dumbledore lifted a hand and said, "She is well.  Now be calm.  There is something I need to tell you."

"Abou' the Gaun'let?  Why could'n Ah touch i'?"

"That is a long and complicated story."

"Ah 'ave time."

"Indeed.  I shall shorten it as much as I can.  The Gauntlet of Aerilsed was created in the twelfth century, 300 years before the High Elves left our world.  There is no documentation of how it was made but its effects on those who wear it has been written down many times."

_Effects?_ exclaimed a terrified part of Harry's mind.

"The Gauntlet," continued Dumbledore," was created to be a weapon of war.  But there was one flaw in its design.  It was created with Dark magicks, some of the darkest that have ever been put into solid form.  As such, whomsoever wore the Gauntlet would slowly be drained of life."

"_WHAT?_" exclaimed Harry, his Cockney accent completely dissipating for a second in his shocked cry.

"That is what it must do to retain its full power.  The Gauntlet claimed the lives of nearly sixty elves before its power was finally contained.  It was locked in a box and ordered buried by the High King."

"Bu' why could'n Ah touch i'?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore frowned at him over his half-moon glasses.

"The Gauntlet has long had a taste for Elven life, Harry.  It latched itself onto Miss O'Feir because she was the only thing available.  If you – or your father – were to touch it, it would immediately disengage itself from her and attach itself to you."

"Tha'd be be'er than i' on Ni," said Harry.  "Ah'd rather be tha one."

"I will not allow it," said Dumbledore.

"Why na?"

"Because of the risk."

Harry's eyes flashed black momentarily and he snarled, "Ni's somebody tha can be risked then?  IS THA WHA' YER SAYIN'?"

"Harry…"

"Shaddup," snapped the dark-haired teen, rising from his seat.  He turned in a sharp motion, robes swirling behind him, and stalked out.  Dumbledore watched him go with a frown on his face then turned in his chair to look at Fawkes.

"This dark-eyed power of his disturbs me."

Perhaps your dark knight will find out about it in his trip to the White Queen, said the phoenix.  And maybe who unearthed the Gauntlet. 

"You were around when it was created.  What do you know of it?"

No more than you.  I do know how to relinquish its hold on the girl-child. 

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow.

It is a risk, said Fawkes.  The Gauntlet can only be removed from its host after the host is dead. 

"Oh dear…"

Oh dear, indeed. 

* * * *

Harry stormed into Arx Serpens and stalked across the common room, robes billowing behind him.  In the Hexer's Corner, Ginny called out to him.

"Harry!"

The dark-haired teen halted and turned his head slowly to look at her.  One of his eyebrows arched questioningly.

"What's going on?"

Harry sighed and replied, "Ni 'as been possessed by an ancient artifact.  I's slowly drainin' tha life from 'er.  Life blows."

With that he continued on his way to the sixth year boy's dorm.  After a few minutes, the door was slammed shut and Ginny winced.  Across from her, Mika frowned.

"This isn't good," he muttered.

"Y'think?" said Ginny sarcastically.

* * * *

"There is a mortal outside, m'lady."

"A mortal?  Surely not.  How did this mortal come here?"

"The Mitigator, m'lady."

"The Mitigator is the guardian of the Elven-kin on the mortal plane, Élan.  Including my cousin.  Do you recog…  No, you wouldn't recognize him.  Send him in!"

"But, m'lady…"

"_Send him in!_"

"Aye, m'lady."

The Elven guard bowed his way from the hall and was replaced a moment later by Severus.  Bowing slightly, the Potion's Master approached a fair, dark-haired woman seated upon a crystal throne.  He knelt at her feet and she laughed a bell-like laugh.

"My dear cousin…you have no need to bow."

Severus smiled slightly as he rose to his feet.

"The formalities should be gone through, m'lady."

"Cousin, Severus.  My dear, dear, Severus.  It has been too long.  You look older."

"I am older," said Severus.  "And you, my dear Queen, look not a day above a hundred."

Sheen Ardwith, Queen of the Elven folk, laughed and said, "Of course not!  Now…what troubles you?"

"My son, Harry.  I…I think he's one of the Tethdaìr."

Sheen blinked.

"But, Severus, you know that only those of full Elven blood may be of the Tethdaìr.  It is impossible for a…"

"I know the possibilities," said Severus in a slightly sharp voice.  "The eyes turn black when angered.  Harry's _do that_."

"Oh dear."

"Indeed."

"Have you seen this with your own eyes?"

Severus shook his head.

"No.  Albus told me of it."

Sheen let out a low hiss and growled, "I have never trusted your Headmaster, Severus.  You know this."

"Yes," said Severus.  "Though you've never revealed why."  He frowns and takes a closer look at her face.

"You've been crying," he adds.

"No…"

"Cousin."

Sheen sighs and let's her cheerful façade drop.  She looks at her cousin with sad eyes and whispers, "Amadeus has been taken."

"_From here?_"

"Aye.  He is being held somewhere upon the mortal plane."

"By whom?"

"Tom Riddle."

Severus' eyes widen.

"_The Dark Lord has Amadeus?_"

Sheen nods slowly.

"Why?  Why would he want a werewolf who's been living here for nigh on thirty years?"

Suddenly Severus' eyes widened.

"Sheen, he did not…  The Gauntlet…"

Sheen turned her face away from her cousin.  That was all the answer that Severus needed.

"Merlin's beard," breathed the Potions Master.  "The Gauntlet of Aerilsed.  Sheen, how could you tell him the location?  You know what that thing will do!"

"I cannot let Deus die!"

"_YOU DO NOT MAKE BARGAINS WITH LORD VOLDEMORT!_" bellowed Severus.

Sheen gave him that sad look again and whispered, "I had no choice, Severus."

Severus snorted and snapped, "No choice, indeed.  He would not have killed Amadeus if you hadn't told him the location.  You could have contacted _me_ and told me what was going on.  Damnit, cousin, I can help."

"I did not want to put you in danger."

"I'm in danger every moment of my life.  Whatever trust the Dark Lord had in me is long gone."

Sheen blinks.

"What happened?"

"Tyls, an old friend of Harry's, was brought back from the dead by necromancy.  He came to Hogwarts to kill Harry.  When he failed, I was ordered to do the deed.  After that, he tortured me.  I am still not yet over the effects."

"Cruciatus?"

"Indeed.  Now, what shall I do about Harry?  The Tethdaìr were not meant to live on the mortal plane."

Sheen frowns in thought for a moment then says, "Allow him this school term.  Then bring him here during the summer.  We can teach him control."

"Very well, cousin.  I will keep an eye out for your Amadeus."

"Please do.  I can do nothing from here."

Severus bows slightly and says, "I'll take my leave then."

"Very well," says Sheen.  "Be careful, be well, be bold…"

"…be brave, be honorable, be wise…," continues Severus.

"…for tomorrow we may die," they finish in unison.

"Goodbye, Severus."

"Farewell, cousin."

**A/N :** The Tethdaìr will be explained in the next chapter…  And the line that Sheen and Sev said together is a saying the Elves have.

**A/N 2:** Also, please note that the High Elves live on another plane of existence.  Hogwarts is on the mortal plane.  And the Darcorn (a.k.a the Mitigator) has the ability to travel between these planes.  Hence the reason why Mitigator means "World Walker".


	7. Just Visiting

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 134 – Just Visiting**

Five days after the Gauntlet first attached itself to Niamh, Harry was allowed to see her.  Dumbledore had told him not to go near her and not to tell her why.

But Niamh already knew that he was descended from the High Elves.

Of course, Dumbledore didn't know that.  After all, no one could know everything that went on in the castle.

So Harry went to see Niamh.  Madam Pomfrey had placed her in one of the two private rooms that were used for seriously injured patients and she let him in.

Niamh was sitting up in bed, her face turned towards the window, when Harry crept in.  The Gauntlet lay across her lap, her other hand resting atop its rune encrusted surface.

"Ni?"

Niamh blinked and turned, a sudden smile breaking across her sullen face.

"Harry!"

Harry gently closed the door and leaned against it, asking, "'Ow are ye?"

"Fine," replied Niamh.  "Except for…"

She held up the Gauntlet and wiggled its clawed fingers.

"Yeh," said Harry softly.

"Harry…why are you staying over there?  Was I not supposed to open that box?"

"Ni…"

"Are you angry at me?"

"Ni…"

"I hope you're not."

"NI!"

"What?" asked Niamh, blinking owlishly at him.

Harry sighed and replied, "I's called tha Gauntlet o' Aerilsed.  Tha 'igh Elves created I'."

Niamh's mouth fell open in a small 'o' of surprise.

"High Elves?  _Your_ High Elves?  The one's your descended from?"

"Tha'd be them."

"Um…  So, what does it do?"

Part of Dumbledore's instructions flashed through Harry mind at that question.

_"Do not, under any circumstances, tell her that the Gauntlet is draining her life away."_

_I have to_, though Harry.

"Have to what?" asked Niamh.

Harry blinked and stared at her.  He'd spoken out loud?

"Have to what, Harry?" asked Niamh again.

"Er…"

"Harry."

_I have to tell her!_ Screamed Harry in his head.  _I can't let her not know that that thing is killing her!_

Dumbledore's words echoed in his head again and he shoved them away.  There was a soft _pop_ and he realized that the Headmaster had placed a spell on him.

He hadn't wanted Niamh to know that the Gauntlet was killing her!

But she deserved to know.

Didn't she?

Whilst Harry's inner turmoil went on, Niamh was looking worriedly at her friend.

"Harry?" she queried after a moment.

Brilliant green eyes met hers and Niamh was suddenly hit by a vision.

_She saw Harry, not much older than he was now, standing in a cemetery.  He was wearing black robes and she could see tears on his cheeks through his curtain of dark hair._

_Suddenly he dropped to his knees and began to beat on a freshly covered grave.  His shoulders shook as he let out a cry of anguish that made Niamh's heart twist._

_She'd never heard anything like it come from her friend before._

_He'd always been so strong.  Even when Tyls had died._

_"Why!" he screamed, his Cockney accent barely perceptible in his voice.  "Why'd it have to be you!  It should have been ME!"_

_He pounded on the grave again and howled, "You shouldn't be dead!"_

_A dark figure crossed Niamh's vision and she jerked before realizing that it was Severus.  He walked over to his son and knelt down beside him, gently pulling him away from the grave.  Harry turned with a vicious look on his face and began to pound on the older man's chest._

_"NO!  I won't go!  I WON'T LEAVE HER!"_

_"Harry…" whispered Severus.  "We have to go."_

_"NO!"_

_Severus pulled his son close, ignoring the pounding on his chest.  After a few moments, Harry's efforts ceased and he broke down in his father's arms, his fingers clenched in the man's cloak._

_"She…sh-shouldn't…be…d-dead."_

_"I know," whispered Severus._

_"Why'd…th-this…have…t-to…happen?" sobbed Harry.  "Why did she h-have to die?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Harry sniffled and whispered, "I wanna go home."_

_"To Hogwarts?"_

_"No," hissed Harry.  "HOME.  To the cottage."_

_"All right.  We'll go home."_

_The two Snape's pulled themselves to their feet and began to walk away.  Severus held his son close whilst Harry rested his head on his father's shoulder.  Niamh watched them as they left._

_"Da?" she heard Harry ask._

_"Yes, Harry?"_

_"Why couldn't it have been me?"_

_Severus' arm tightened about his son's shoulder and he replied, "Don't think about that."_

_Harry's head bowed and Niamh heard him whisper, "I can't help it."_

_"I know," whispered Severus.  "I know…"_

_They were gone then.  Niamh blinked after them then found herself turning around.  She didn't want to._

_She already knew what she would see._

_Only the death of one person would cause her best friend such anguish._

_Only one person's death could cause him to cry._

_Her own._

_The tombstone set at the head of the fresh grave read:_

_NIAMH DEIRDRE O'FEIR_

_"Ni"_

_1980 – 1998_

_"The best of friends and the most loyal._

_I'm glad I knew her and could call her mine._

_Love you, Ni.  Always."_

_- HARRY_

_"Oh God," breathed Niamh._

She was back then, in that moment.  Her ears were ringing and she could hear Harry calling her name.

"Ni?  Ni, answer me!  NI!"

"Oh God," breathed Niamh again.  The vision raced through her head and she began to cry.

At the door, Harry started to rush to her side but held himself back.  He couldn't comfort her.  He couldn't do anything but stand there and watch his best friend cry.

It made him angry.

Angry at Dumbledore, angry at the creators of the Gauntlet, angry at whoever had tried to send it to him.

It HAD been to him.  HE'D been the one who was supposed to wear the Gauntlet.  Not Niamh.  Not his best friend.  Not the girl he loved.

_What?_ thought Harry in sudden surprise.  _Love?_

He…loved…Niamh?

For how long?  How long had he been clueless to his feelings for his friend?

Better yet, did she know?

"Ni," he breathed, taking a step towards her.

"Its killing me, isn't it?" whispered Niamh, lifting her head.  Tears streaks her cheeks silver and Harry almost went to hug her.

"Yeh," he replied.  "'Ow…?"

"I'm a somewhat Seer," replied Niamh in a choked voice.  "I…I just saw my own grave."

"Slytherin's serpent…Ni…"

"And you," she continued, "you were there."

"Ah wou'," said Harry.

"Come here," whispered Niamh.

Harry frowned and said, "Ni…  Ah can't.  If Ah go near tha, it'll attach i'self ter me."

"Come on my left side.  I have something to show you."

Harry frowned and glanced at the door before he walked around the bed.  Niamh shifted the Gauntlet to hang off the side of the bed.

But Harry could feel its dark tendrils pulling at him.  He had figured out that it was the Gauntlet that had made him sick when he'd found Niamh.  It couldn't have been anything else.

"Wha' are ye…"

Harry was cut off as Niamh reached out to touch his forehead.  Her fingertips landed on his scar and he was nearly thrown backwards as the vision she had had went through in mind.  He saw it all in his mind's eye and when it was over, it left him gasping on the floor.

"My Goh…"

"I know," sniffled Niamh.

"Ni," began Harry, pulling himself to his feet.  "Ni, we'll fin' a way ter keep tha from happenin'.  Ah swear we will."

Niamh smiled and reached out her hand.  She cupped his cheek in her palm, her head tilted slightly to the side.  A small, sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered.

Harry reached up and pulled her hand away from his face.  He clasped it in his own and stared deep into her eyes.

"Ah will keep this one.  Ah'm na gonna le' ye die.  Na now, na ever."

"Harry…"

"No," snapped Harry, cutting her off.  "Yer na gonna die.  Ah woan le' ye.  Ye did'na give up on me when Ah was i' me coma an' Ah'm na gonna give up on ye.  An' doan ye give up either."

Niamh smiled, her spirits lifting slightly at her friend's words.

"I'll try."

"Doan try.  _Do._"

He looked at his watch and cursed.

"Ah've goh ter go.  Transfiguration's abou' ter start.  Will ye be alrigh'?"

"Fine," breathed Niamh.

Harry frowned and said, "Ah'll bring ye somethin' later.  Some o' me books."

"Okay.  You'd better go."

"Yeh.  Ah'll see ye later."

Niamh nodded and breathed, "Bye."

Harry just smiled and squeezed her hand before he left the room.  As soon as he was gone, Niamh collapsed against her pillow, her heart pounding in her chest.

Even through Harry's heart-felt promise she was afraid.  Afraid that this Gauntlet would kill her, as it had in her vision.

And then that boy she'd seen, that little boy with her hair and those brilliant sea-green eyes…  That little boy that she'd seen hugging Harry would never be real.

Tears trickled down her cheeks at the thought.

Through her grief, she didn't sense Harry's own.  He was still there, slumped against the closed door, his own cheeks stained with tears.


	8. A Few Explanations

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 135 – A Few Explanations**

When Harry showed up in Transfiguration fifteen minutes late, McGonagall had a long tirade at him.  The dark-haired boy just gave her the sullen look of someone who didn't really care.  When she was finished, he walked over to the table where Mika sat and slumped into the chair beside the white-haired boy.

Mika frowned at him and leaned over towards him.

"How's Niamh?" he whispered.

Harry started to say something but he got choked up.  He swallowed hard and said, "Ah'll tell ye later."

Mika's frown deepened as he noticed the lump in his friend's throat.

"Harry…"

"_Mister Davids!_"

Mika winced and looked up at McGonagall, who was scowling at him.

"Sorry, professor."

McGonagall snorted and returned to their lesson.

Harry attempted to take notes but gave up after a few minutes.  The vision Niamh had showed him kept flashing through his mind.

She would die if he didn't do something.

And where was his father when he really needed him?

Mika gave his friend a sidelong look and made a mental note to make sure Ginny, Ron, and Hermione met up with them.  Whatever Harry had to say about Niamh, it would be dealt with by all of them.

That was what friends were for, after all.

* * * *

"What's wrong with Niamh?" asked Hermione as Ginny let them into the room where they were meeting.  "And why are we in Professor Snape's office?"

"I's tha mos' warded room i' tha school," replied Harry, who was sitting in his father's chair.  "As 'e's na 'ere, 'e woan mind us usin' i'."

"He'll kill you if he finds out," pointed out Ginny.

Harry just shrugged.

"We all die someday…"

Mika and Ginny exchanged a worried glance.  Ron blinked.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Ni."

Hermione blinked now.

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry sighed and said, "Si' down.  If ye 'ear this standin', yer likely ter keel over."

Ron looked around the room.

"There aren't any chairs," he said."

Harry pointed at a closed door to his right.  Ginny, who was closest, opened the door and blinked at the sight of four chairs sitting there.  She turned to gape at Harry.

"How'd it do that?"

"I' knows wha' ye want.  Now ge' 'em out."

Ginny looked at Mika, who shrugged and gently moved her aside.  He lifted one chair out of the closet and handed it to Ron, who sat it down and gestured Hermione towards it.

When all four chairs were set up and they were seated, Harry began.

"Ni's dying."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hermione.

"By that weird gauntlet?" asked Ginny.

Ron blinked and snapped, "What gauntlet?  Harry, what's going on?"

Harry lifted a hand for silence and said, "Ah'll explain.  I's called tha Gaun'let o' Aerilsed and i' was created by tha High Elves."

"Malfoy said that," said Mika.  "Though why I've never heard of it…"

"I's considered a Dark Artifac'."

"That might be the reason."

"Go on, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry took a deep, shuddery breath and the entire tale rolled off his tongue.  His conversation with Dumbledore, his meeting with Niamh, her vision - everything.  Most of all, his own Elven ancestry.

Mika just stared numbly at the dark-haired teen when he was finished.

"I'd have never pegged the Snape family to have Elven blood.  Not after what my Dad told me."

"Heh," agreed Ron.

Ginny just blinked back tears and asked, "How can we stop this?  Niamh can't die."

"She woan," insisted Harry.  "Ah woan le' her."

"Harry," said Hermione, "what if we can't find a way…"

"_There'll be a way, damnit!_"

The four teenagers blinked as Harry's accent completely dissipated in the wake of his anger.

All of a sudden, the door to the office door opened.  Severus stepped inside and blinked at the sight of the five teenagers.

They all looked like deer trapped in the headlights of a car.

"Ah," he said.  Looking at his son, he continued, "Harry, would you mind explaining why the five of you are having a meeting in my office?"

"I's abou' Ni," came the reply.

"Ah," said Severus again.  "What has happened?"

"The Gauntlet of Aerilsed, sir," replied Ginny.

Severus' eyes widened and he stared at his son.

"_The Gauntlet?  HERE?_"

When five heads nodded solemnly, the Potions Master closed his eyes.

"Lai Istveil," breathed Severus, pinching the bridge of his nose.   "And the Gauntlet has attached itself to Niamh?"

Harry nodded and asked, "Wha' are we goin' ter do?"

Severus shook his head and replied, "We only have one choice.  Allow the Gauntlet to drain her to near death.  It will release itself from her and we can capture it."

"She could still die!" gasped Hermione.

"There has to be another way," insisted Mika.

Severus sighed.

"There isn't.  We have but one choice in this, children.  And that is to allow Miss O'Feir to succumb to the Gauntlet."

"Heartless bastard," growled Ron.

"_RON!_" snapped Harry and Ginny at once.

Ginny punched her brother's shoulder and hissed, "I can't believe you!"

Severus, who did hear the comment, turned a piercing gaze on the Gryffindor.

"Mister Weasley," he purred, "despite the opinions of most of the students and staff, I am not a heartless bastard.  Niamh is like a daughter to me.  I hate this situation as much as you all do."

"Now," he added, eying his son, "leave us.  Harry and I have something to discuss."

Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, who nodded.  She smiled slightly then gave Ron a gentle prod towards the door.  Mika and Ginny followed them out.

When they were gone, Severus closed and locked the door before he turned to face his son.

**_Translations_**

Lai Istveil – Elven for "By Heaven"


	9. Angry Conversations

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 136 – Angry Conversations**

"Where 'ave ye been?" demanded Harry angrily.  He rose from his father's chair and slammed his hands down on the oak desk, glaring at the older wizard.  "Ah've needed ye."

"I had something I had to do," replied Severus calmly.

"Somethin' more important than me?"

"It was about you."

Ah feel so loved," growled Harry.

Severus frowned and said, "Harry, I had to go.  It was something I could not pass by."

"Oh really…  An' where exactly did ye go?"

"You know that the High Elves left the mortal world centuries ago, correct?"

"Yeh, three 'undred years after tha Gaun'let was made."

"Indeed," said Severus.  "The High King of the time, Shamma Ardwith – the very last High King – used every last ounce of his magic to create a separate plane of existence for his people.  The effort killed him and his grand-daughter, Sheen Ardwith, became Queen of the Elves.  She is our cousin, Harry, and she is who I went to see."

"Cousin?"

"Her great-grandfather, Malfien Ardwith, is the younger brother of Maylayne Ardwith, the wife of Tirades Snape.  His twin brother Tarven was the first and last mortal to wear the Gauntlet."

"Tha still does'n tell me why ye lef'," said Harry, sinking back down into desk chair.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Harry…" he mumbled.  "You don't understand the significance of what's happening.  Its all tied together."

"Pardon?"

"All of this.  The Gauntlet of Aerilsed only came here because Voldemort took someone very important from Sheen.  She told him where to find it."

"Who?" asked Harry.  "Who cou' make 'er do somethin' li' tha?"

"Her lover, Amadeus Sedwick," replied Severus.  "He has been with her for almost thirty years now.  From what I gathered from speaking to her counselor Edrin, he was coming to visit his great-nephew when he was kidnapped."

"Nephew?"

"His real name is Reginald Sedwick.  You know him as Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes."

"An' she di' wha?  Attempted to ma' a bargain wi' Voldemort?  The Gaun'let fer this Amadeus?"

Severus nodded.

"That is exactly what she intended.  If she had but came to me, I could have helped her.  I could have gotten him back for her."

"Wha are ye talkin' abou?  Ye nearly goh killed tha las' time ye wen' near Voldemort!"

"I know how it feels to have someone you love in danger.  I know how _she_ feels."

"An' ye'd 'ave gone if she'd asked?" said Harry, leaning forward.  "Ye'd 'ave gone ba' there an' probably got yerself killed."

"I'd save Amadeus."

"AN' LEAVE ME AN ORPHAN AGAIN!" screamed Harry, rising to his feet.  "Is tha wha' ye wan'?  Do ye na wan' me?  Did ye ever?"

"Harry, how can you say that?" asked Severus, horror in his eyes.  "You're my son.  I love you."

Harry scowled and snapped, "'Ow can ye say tha when ye jus' admitted tha ye'd die ter save a man?  Tha ye'd leave me alone, wi' nobody ter take care o' me but those damned Dursley's!  Damn ye!"

"Harry!"

"DAMN YE!" shouted Harry, slamming his fist down on the desk.  "If ye wan' ter give yer life away, go on an do i!  Go ter Voldemort now an' le' him do i'!  Ah doan care!"

Harry walked around the desk and shoved past his father to the door.  Severus caught him by the arm and said, "Harry, I would only risk my life for something if I thought it was a good cause.  Amadeus is the last piece of Lupin's family."

"Ye never cared abou' 'im before," muttered Harry.  "Why now?"

"Sheen loves him.  I can't bear to see those I love hurt."

"Really?" said Harry.  He turned a fierce gaze on his father, unmindful that his eyes were completely black in reaction to the rage rushing through him.  "Well then ye mus' be breakin' apart righ' now."

Severus saw the black eyes and breathed, "Tethdaìr…lai Istveil, yyet att bran."

"Wha' are ye talkin' abou?" snarled Harry

"The Tethdaìr," replied Severus.  "The Warrior Elves.  Endowed with the innate ability to fight and with the magicks of destruction.  When angered, they are at their worst and those around them know it."

Severus broke off and looked deep into his son's dark eyes.

"Because their eyes turn as black as the deepest night," finished Severus.

Harry jerked back in shock, his eyes flashing green for a half-second before returning to black.  He then jerked his arm away from his father and snapped, "Ye cou' 'ave tol' me this earlier!"

"I didn't know!" shouted Severus.  "You never told me anything about your friend Tyls' death.  You never told me that you killed a man!  I'M YOUR FATHER, DAMNIT!  I SHOULD KNOW THESE THINGS!"

"Ah though' ye understood!" bellowed Harry back.  "I COULDN'T!  I WAS TOO AFRAID!"

Severus gaped in shock.  "You know I would never turn you away," he whispered in a fierce voice.  "You're my son.    You are the embodiment of what your mother and I had.  And your early years were far too much like my own for me to just turn you away.  We're street rats both, you and I."

"Ah can' take this," whispered Harry.  "Ah-Ah 'ave ter go."

Severus just nodded and Harry left.  He let him go.

The Potions Master sagged against his desk before he lifted his head to stare out the window at the sky.

"Are you watching now, Lily?" he whispered.  "What sort of father am I?"

"Severus?"

The dark-head turned and he saw Rebecca Figg (who was the first Defense teacher to manage to hang on for more than a year) standing there.  She tilted her golden head to the side and stared at him with those amber eyes that seemed to see through him, even when his best mask was on.

"What happened?  Harry just blew past me in the hallway and his eyes…"

"I know," whispered Severus.  "He's one of the Tethdaìr, Becca.  My son – _my son_ – is one of the most feared creatures that has ever existed upon this world and I don't know why."

Rebecca frowned and closed the door to his office.  The moment the lock clicked shut, she crossed the room and gently pulled the dark-haired man into her arms.  He was still for a moment before he wrapped his arms about her as well.

"It will be alright," she whispered into his ear.  "I swear it will."

"No, my dear friend," said Severus.  "I fear that it shall never be quite the same again.  Never, ever, ever…"

Rebecca just frowned and held her old friend close, wishing that his and his son's lives were not as screwed with by other people as they were.

**_Translations_**

Lai Istveil, yyet att bran. – Elven for "By Heaven, you are one"


	10. Spats of Anger and Madness

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Sev though).  This story is slightly (basically bits of the plot ideas; just technical stuff) inspired by Minnionette's _A Gutter Rat's Tale_ and Dauphin's _Let History Repeat Itself_.  Niamh O'Feir, Jardin, Mika Davids, Darcorn's, and anything you don't recognize belong to me.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 137 – Spats of Anger and Madness**

"Eep!" yelped a third year Hufflepuff as Harry stalked down the corridor, robes billowing behind him in a manner not unlike his father's.  The third year shrank against the wall until he was past.

When he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "Ooo, he looks angry."

And, indeed, he was.  Harry was about the angriest that he had ever been in his life.  Alright, perhaps second angriest.  The angriest was when he had confronted Argil.

That thought brought a rush of shame raging through the sixteen-year-old and it began battle with his rage.  Rage won out and he was suddenly at the top of the West Tower.

A strong wind whipped past the tower, causing Harry's hair to flop into his eyes.  He sank down against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his arms atop them.  With a heavy sigh, he laid his head down on his forearm.

First Dumbledore had told his father about Argil, then he'd had to tell him the entire story.  Then Niamh had been attacked by that damned Gauntlet.  And now his father told him that he was some Elven warrior.

In Harry's honest opinion, the entire world was against him.  Including Heaven and Hell and every alternate plane of existence that…well, existed.

It wasn't as though he hadn't already had enough piled on his plate.  Being Voldemort's arch-nemesis was sort of an all-the-time job.  Plus there was Hogwarts, his friends, his father…

"O' shite," hissed Harry, lifting his head so fast that he knocked it against the stone wall.

Rubbing the back of his head, he went back over the conversation he'd had with his father.

He'd shouted at him.  Raged at him.  Hell, he'd said he damned the man!  The man who'd watched him from the moment he entered Hogwarts.  The man who'd taken him into his life when he didn't have to.  The man who _loved him._

"Bloody 'ell," muttered Harry, closing his eyes.  "Whot 'ave Ah done?"

He slowly began to beat his head on the wall behind him, ignoring the dull throbbing of his skull.

All of the rage was gone now.  Every ounce of it had filtered away with the realization that he had yelled at the only parent he had and the only one he ever would have.  His little segment of time with his mother didn't count as anything.  She would never be around in the real world.

He might never even see her when he died.

The thought of that, of never seeing his mother again, caused a tear to trickle out of the corner of Harry's eye.  It was a tear for his father as well because neither of them would ever see her again.

She was out of their reach, trapped forever in limbo.

It felt God-awful.

Harry frowned and opened his eyes, nearly going cross-eyed at the pounding in his skull.  He gently touched the back of his head and muttered the healing charm that Niamh had figured out two years before.  It simply needed you to visualize what you wanted as you said the incantation and it handled the rest.  What he didn't notice as he said the charm was that his wand was still in its holster.

"_Medicor._"

The ache in the back of his head lessened and he sighed.  Tilting his head back, he looked up at the now darkened sky.  The moon was out but only a fraction of herself, a tiny sliver in the night.  She cast no light down on the Hogwarts grounds to see by…but Harry was long used to seeing in the dark.

Slowly, the teenager rose to his feet and brushed off his robes before heading towards the door.  He descended the stair slowly, thinking over what he could say to his father in apology.

But in thinking of his father, he remembered Niamh.  Niamh who was lying in the hospital wing slowly having the life drawn from her by the Gauntlet of Aerilsed.

It made him sick to think that the Elves had ever created such a thing.  How could they have created something that needed life to continue its own existence?

How could they have created something that had attached itself to his best friend, to the girl he loved?

Harry closed his eyes again as that realization shook him to the core.  He loved Niamh.  And if she died, he'd never make it to her funeral as he had in the vision she'd shown him.

He'd kill himself before he saw her buried in the ground.

Shaking that dark thought away, he got to his feet and headed for the door that would allow him to descend from the tower.  He needed to apologize to his father but not yet…he wasn't ready for that.

Not yet.

* * * *

"Is O'Feir ever going to show up for class?" asked Draco to Harry as they came out of Potions.  Harry turned his head slowly towards him and glared coldly.

Draco took a step back and held up his hands.

"I'm just curious.  It's been two weeks almost."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  He then looked at the blonde and said, "She's dyin', Malfoy.  She's dyin' and Ah can'na do a damned t'ing about i'."

Draco stopped in the middle of the corridor and grabbed Harry's sleeve as the dark-haired boy continued to walk off.  The taller teen whirled around and slammed the blonde into the wall.

"Hey," croaked Draco as Harry's hand descended on his throat, "I was just wondering how."

"Tha' Gaun'let," snarled Harry.  "Ye goh anymore questions?"

"No."

"Goo'."

Harry gave Draco a shove back into the wall and started to stalk off when Snape's voice came from the door to the Potions classroom.

"Mister Potter…step inside."

It wasn't a question.  Harry turned sharply and marched inside, shoving his father aside to get through the door.  Severus looked after him before he went over to Draco, who was slumped against the wall.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm alright, professor," mumbled Draco.  "Just a little bruised."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey just in case," said Severus.  "He threw you against the wall rather hard."

As he turned to head back into the classroom, Draco took a step forward.

"Sir…is O'Feir really dying?"

Severus turned slowly and looked at the sixteen-year-old before he nodded and said, "Yes, Draco.  She is."

With that he turned and vanished into the classroom.  Seeing that Harry wasn't in there, he went to check in his office.  Harry stood in the center of it, his bag on the floor beside him.  As Severus entered, the dark head turned and green eyes met black.

Severus caught the pain in those eyes before a mask slid over them.  His heart ached to know that Harry felt he had to hide his feeling from him.

"Harry," he began but was cut off.

"Ah'm sorry Ah yelled a' ye.  Ah was wron'."

"No, Harry," said Severus.  "You were right.  I shouldn't have said half the things I did.  But your anger at me is nothing to take out on Draco."

Harry looked away and mumbled, "Tha' was'n my anger a' ye.  Tha' was my anger a' this situation."

"I see."

"No!  Ye doan see!"

Harry turned wide eyes on his father and he let the mask drop.  Pain, fear, and confusion rose to the forefront in those emerald eyes and Severus nearly gasped aloud at the intensity of them.

"_Ah love 'er_," hissed Harry breathlessly.  "Ah love 'er an' she's dyin'.  An' Ah can'na do a t'ing about i'."

It didn't take much to figure out that Harry was talking about Niamh.

"Harry, we can save her."

"_Ah tha risk o' her life!_" bellowed Harry.  "Ah can'na even hug 'er.  I' hurts.  I' hurts so much…"

"I know," whispered Severus.  "My heart aches every time I think of your mother, knowing that I will never touch her again.  I know all too well how you feel, Harry."

"Ah know," mumbled Harry, all anger gone.  He looked hopelessly as his father and whispered, "Ah'm so scared, Da."

Severus looked at his son for a moment before he crossed the small space between them and pulled the tall teen into a warm hug.  Harry leaned gratefully into it, clenching his fists in the man's robes.

"She'll make it," hissed Severus fiercely.  "I swear to you on my _life_, Harry, that I will see Niamh alive and well."

Harry's tongue stuck to the top of his mouth as those words were spoken and he just hugged his father even more tightly.  The image of Niamh's grave flashed before his eyes and he hurriedly closed them, banishing it to the back of his mind.

He had to believe that she wouldn't end up there.  _He had to._

Or else he'd go mad.


	11. Halloween and a Development

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**A/N: **^_^  Like the new disclaimer?

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 138 – Halloween and a Development**

Months passed and then Halloween came.  A costume ball was announced two weeks before the 31st arrived and the entire school was immediately up in arms to get a costume done.

Harry was surprised by Niamh when he went to visit her a week before the ball.

"Yer getting' to go?"

"Yep!" said Niamh proudly.  "Professor Dumbledore managed to get Madam Pomfrey to allow me to go.  Then I've got to come right back here."

"Tha's great," said Harry.  "How are ye goin' to…"  His voice fell off and he flicked his fingers at the rune-encrusted gauntlet.  As he did there was a surge of dark energy from it and he took a precautionary step back.

Niamh frowned and moved the gauntlet so it was hidden behind her.  She then replied, "Comic book character from a comic called _Witchblade_.  What about you?"

Harry smirked at her, emerald eyes dancing.

"Yell see."

Niamh scowled and waggled a finger at him.

"Braggart."

* * * *

Niamh arrived in the Great Hall wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a plain white t-shirt.  A pair of sunglasses were tucked into her hair, causing it to spike even more wildly than normal.  She crossed over to where she saw Mika's shock of white hair and tapped his shoulder.

He whirled and when he saw her, exclaimed, "Niamh!  But…I thought…"

"The warden let me out for the night," said Niamh with a grin.  "With a little persuasion."

"That's great!  What about…"  He nodded at the gauntlet.

Niamh lifted it, flexing its clawed fingers.  One of the rune's glinted and she sighed.

"Harry told you?"

"He said it was killing you."

"Yeah…  But I'm not dead yet and I don't intend to die anytime soon," said Niamh.  She looked around and added, "Where is everyone?"

"Well," replied Mika, "Gin and Amanda are still downstairs figuring out their costumes and I haven't seen anyone else yet."

"What about Harry?"

"He vanished last night.  Haven't seen him all day."

Niamh's eyebrows arched up into her hair.

"What's he planning?"

Mika shrugged and replied, "He never told anyone.  None of us know – not even Jardin."

"Great.  Holy smokes, are those…_the twins?_"

Mika and Niamh stared as Fred and George sauntered in.  They were both wearing red jumpsuits with the first letter of their names on them and their hair, instead of being bright red, was electric blue.

"Its Thing One and Two," snorted Niamh as she laughed.

"Who?" asked Neville, who'd come up behind them.

"Muggle children's story," explained Niamh.  "Written by Dr. Suess.  He wrote one story where there were two tricksters simply called Thing One and Thing Two."

Mika laughed and said, "We have Thing Gred and Thing Forge!"

"Right you are, Mister Davids!" piped George.

"Yes," echoed Fred, "give the boy a Kewpie!"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Niamh in amusement.  "Didn't you graduate last year or was that another set of twins?"

"We did…"

"…but word has it that Harry's planning something…"

"…and we want to know what."

"Ever curious we are, you know."

"And always looking for new things."

"Your both nuts," said Mika.  "And do the teachers know?"

Fred and George just grinned and Niamh groaned.

"You both really are nuts."

"Thank you, thank you," said the twins, bowing several times.

Niamh shook her head then smiled as Ginny, Amanda, and Hermione joined them.  Ginny was dressed as Rowena Ravenclaw to contrast Mika's Salazar Slytherin while Amanda's sorceress matched Neville's sorcerer.  Hermione was dressed simply as a medieval noblewoman.

"Where's Harry?" asked the bushy-haired girl.  "And nice to see you out and about Niamh."

"Thanks.  I think Harry's being cryptic again.  Mik said Jar doesn't even know what he's planning."

"Yep," agreed Ginny.  "He's being cryptic again."

"Na really," said a voice from behind Mika suddenly.  "Jus' avoiding tha subject."

"Harry!" exclaimed Niamh, staring at him.  His dark hair, which had grown out only another inch since the beginning of the year, was wild and cascaded down past his shoulders to his waist.  A torn shirt with patches sewn roughly onto it hung limply from his lean shoulders, a pair of tattered blue jeans showing underneath it.  His feet were bare and one could see that they were just as scarred as the rest of him.

Hermione blinked and gasped, "You…you…"

"You look like a street rat," finished Mika, arching a pale eyebrow at the tall boy behind him.

Harry laughed and said, "Ah _am_ a street rat, Mik.  'Ow ye doing, Ni?"

Niamh smiled and shrugged before replying, "Fine."

Harry nodded and didn't push the subject even though he wanted too.  Niamh could see the worry in his eyes and she gave him a brighter smile.

This wasn't a night to worry about things.

* * * *

"Whatta party…" breathed Niamh as Mika, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked her back to the hospital wing.  "I'll remember that for a while."

"Especially the twins dancing," commented Mika.

Ginny moaned, "I'm so glad my mother didn't see that…"

Harry laughed then frowned at Niamh as she lifted her left hand to her forehead.

"Ni?  Ye alrigh'?"

She smiled at him and replied, "Fine, Harry.  Nothing wrong with me."

With a bright grin, she strode forward a few steps – then staggered.  Harry lunged forward but Mika intercepted him and shoved him back.  The green eyes flashed black then returned to green as the logical part of his brain figured out that Mika had been protecting him from the Gauntlet.

"Let's get her back," said Mika.  "Mione, how about a spell?"

Hermione stepped forward and flicked her wand at Niamh, who floated up into the air and out of Mika's grip.  She had fallen unconscious and her head lolled back so her eyes (which were still open) stared straight at Harry.  He turned away with a shudder.

Ginny frowned after the two then gently touched Harry's arm.  He jerked and stared down at her.

"Harry…" she began.

"I know whot I 'ave ter do," said Harry stonily.

Ginny blinked.

"What?  What are you talking about?"

"I know whot I 'ave ter do ter save Ni," replied Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about and her grip on his arm tightened as she exclaimed, "Harry, you can't!"

The emerald orbs underneath the mane of wild, dark hair flashed black again and Harry jerked his arm out of her grasp.  He leaned forward with his teeth bared and spat, "Try an' stop me."

With that he turned and sprinted down the corridor towards the hospital wing.  Ginny shouted after him then followed, hoping that she could catch him before he did something foolish.

* * * *

Harry rushed into the hospital wing just as Mika and Hermione were coming out.  He ignored the questions they threw at him and hurried back to the room where Niamh was lodged.  Madam Pomfrey wasn't there so the dark-haired girl was lying limply on her bed.

Slowly, he moved towards the bed, his stomach wrenching as the dark magic in the gauntlet swirled to life.  It cast out tendrils to feel at him, making him want to throw up the food he'd eaten earlier.

Swallowing hard, Harry looked at Niamh's face.  He brushed a lock of dark hair away from her closed eyes and whispered, "I'm not goin' ter let ye die."

Taking a deep breath, he slammed his mental walls up and heard a dim shout from Jardin in his head.

Then his hands touched the cold metal of the gauntlet and…

Pain.

Agony.

Then sweet, blissful darkness.

Harry let the darkness take him as he sank to the floor beside Niamh's bed, his right arm curled against his chest.  With a moan, he fell onto his side with a dull _thump_ that brought Hermione and Mika running.

They arrived in time to see him roll onto his back, his green eyes clouded and unfocused.

The Gauntlet of Aerilsed, its runes pulsing with dark energy, smashed against the ground as Harry's right arm fell from where it had been curled.

"No," gasped Hermione, her hands over her mouth.

Abruptly Niamh stirred.  Her eyes opened and she blinked, lifting her head.  She grabbed her right arm suddenly then looked down at the floor.

Blue eyes widened in fright and Niamh fell off the bed in her rush to get to Harry.  She collapsed in a boneless heap beside him before she flung herself onto his chest, shrieking unintelligibly.  Mika hugged the newly arrived Ginny close and wrapped an arm about a shaking Hermione as they watched.

There was nothing else they could do.

Harry had changed Niamh's vision of the future the only way he knew how.

By taking the Gauntlet of Aerilsed from her.

**A/N:** This'll be the last update for three days, folks.  I'm off with my friend Sarah and her mom tomorrow afternoon to Memphis, TN, for the Midsouth/Deepsouth Con.  Be back sometime on Sunday and then there probably won't be work for a few more days as I've got band contest that Monday and probably won't be back till late.  So we're looking at the next update on any of my stories to be a good couple of days away.

See you lot when I get back!  =D


	12. Of Confessions and…well, More Confession...

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry: **Yes, Harry's Gryff side is definitely going to get him killed.  Or seriously injured…

**Atra:** And what's wrong with a few injuries?

**Saerwy:** You want me to injure YOU?

**Atra:** O_O  Meep.

**Saerry: **And I'm sorry if I made it sound like Harry was dead…  HE'S NOT, I SWEAR!

**Atra:** So you say…

**All:** ATRA!

**Atra:** Okay, okay…shutting up now.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 139 – Of Confessions and…well, More Confessions**

"No, damnit!" screamed Niamh, eyes clenched shut.  "Its not supposed to be this way!  ITS SUPPOSED TO BE ME, NOT HIM!  _NOT HIM!_"

Severus cast her a pained look from underneath his hair as he lifted his head from where it had rested in his cupped palms.  It had been nearly two hours since Harry had taken the Gauntlet from Niamh and she had been screaming for every second of it.

Her voice hadn't dimmed in volume yet.

Ginny and Hermione were sobbing in a corner with Mika sitting near them, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.  A white-faced Ron paced nervously near the bed where Amanda and Neville sat.  Amanda's hands were clenched tight on Neville's as she cried.

"Niamh," choked Severus after a moment.  It came out as a bare whisper and he coughed before trying again.  "Niamh."

The girl opened red-rimmed blue eyes that glittered with tears to look at him.

"Professor…"

He turned slightly towards where she was seated, stretching one arm out towards her.  A moment later she was across the room with her arms flung about his neck, sobbing wildly into his shoulder.  He hugged her close and whispered, "It will be alright, child."

Niamh sniffed and mumbled, "Don't lie to me, sir.  Please."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed.

"If I don't lie to you, child, I can't lie to myself…"

Tears welled in Niamh's eyes again and she let out a fresh sob.  Severus gently rubbed her back then looked up as the door to one of the private rooms opened.  Madam Pomfrey stepped out and her eyes met his.

"He's recovering," she said softly.  "But for how long he can recover with that…that _thing_ on his arm…"  She shook her head in disgust and spat, "He has too much of his mother in him for his own good."

Severus' thin lips twitched in a smile and he nodded, saying, "Indeed he does, Poppy.  May we…"

"See him?  Go on."  Her taut expression softened as she said in a bare whisper, "Go see your son, Severus."

The black eyes widened then relaxed as he realized that the mediwitch had probably known who Harry was for years.  She'd known him long enough to be able to see him in the sixteen-year-old.

Severus rose ungainly to his feet, steadying Niamh against him.  She entwined her hands in the fabric of his cloak and buried her face in the fabric of the loose shirt he wore underneath it.  He placed one arm loosely around her and steered her towards the door of the room where she'd been in solitude since the Gauntlet had taken her.

Harry lay propped up on that selfsame bed, his face ashen.  Pink tinged the tops of his cheeks and wisps of dark hair cascaded over his forehead and shoulders – he'd used a potion to grow his hair out to the length it had been on the streets.  And he'd proclaimed he wanted to keep it that way.

"Niamh," whispered Severus as Madam Pomfrey eased the door shut behind them.  The sobs of her friends were cut off abruptly and Niamh turned her tear-streaked face towards her best friend.

Dark lashes fluttered and emerald eyes winked open, their depths dark and opaque.

"Ni," breathed Harry.

The girl sucked in a breathe then launched herself across the room with a shriek of "_Harry!_"  She hurled her body onto his, wrapping her arms about his lean torso as she buried her face in the cascade of dark hair.

"Idiot, idiot," she half mumbled, half shrieked.  "How could you?  HOW COULD YOU!"

"Ah'm sorry," whispered Harry, closing his eyes as he leaned his cheek against her hair.

Niamh pushed herself away from him and glared accusingly at him, the tears in her eyes making them shine like cold sapphire's.

"Why?" she hissed.  "_Why?_"

Harry lifted his left hand from underneath the blanket that covered him and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  His long fingers traced the lined of her jaw before his cool palm cupped her cheek.  Sapphire stared into emerald and Niamh gasped at the intensity of the emotions she felt coming off of her friend.

"Ah love you," he whispered hoarsely.  His hand then slid to the back of her neck and he jerked her close, burying his face in the hollow space between her neck and shoulder.  Niamh shivered as the cold steel of the Gauntlet touched her shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry," she breathed, voice quavering.  Fear must have showed in her eyes because he pulled back and his grip on her loosened.

"Ah'm sorry," he whispered.  "But…Ah could'n let ye die."

Niamh frowned and grabbed his face in her hands, nearly screaming, "I don't want you dead either, damnit!  _I don't want to be standing over your grave come summer!_"

"Ye won't," hissed Harry, closing his hands over her wrists.  The clawed fingers of the Gauntlet dug into her flesh and the skin of her right arm prickled, the hairs on it rising straight up.  Her eyes were drawn to it and she saw dark, swirling designs starting to form on it.

A second later she was jerked off the bed, the Gauntlet's claws tearing at her left arm.  She cried out in pain then found herself pulled hard against Severus, his fingers gripping her thin shoulders.  His long fingers touched her right arm, running over the designs that were now disappearing.

"Dark runes," he murmured.  He looked over at his son and continued, "The marks of the Gauntlet.  The runes for hate, revenge, murder, chaos, destruction, and disorder.  Each engraved upon the Gauntlet's surface and put into its make-up.  Do you realize what you've done, Harry.  You've mixed the powers of the Tethdaìr with those of the Gauntlet of Aerilsed!"

"What are the Tethdaìr?" asked Niamh, her hand clenched over the bleeding holes in her wrist.

"Warrior Elves," replied Severus, drawing his wand.  He moved her hand and tapped the tears made by the Gauntlet with his wand, causing them to slowly close up.  Tucking his wand back up his sleeve, he pulled up the end of his cloak and tore an inch wide strip from the bottom.  He wound it carefully about Niamh's arm after cleaning the blood away with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Leave that on.  And don't let Poppy see it."

"Yes, sir.  But…what are these warrior Elves?  And what do they have to do with Harry?"

"Ah'm one o' them," said Harry softly.  "Da…"

"I know," said Severus.  "I know why.  If…if I had had to make this same choice, if your mother had been the one the Gauntlet had taken, I'd have done the very same thing."

Harry nodded and looked at Niamh with a sad expression.

"Ah'm sorry," he whispered again.

Niamh took a tentative step towards him then stopped, looking back at Severus.  When he motioned her on, she moved to sit on the side of the bed.  Her hand reached out for Harry's closest, which was the one that the Gauntlet covered.  He tried to pull it away but she grasped it tight, the cold steel enveloping her much smaller hand.

"I'd take it back if I could," she whispered, rubbing her thumb along the runes inscribed on the surface of the Gauntlet.  "I don't want you to die."

"Ah'm na going to die," insisted Harry.  "Ah'm na."

"Of course, you won't," said Severus.  "There's no way in hell that I'm letting that thing take you."

Harry smiled at his father and said, "An' Ah doan intend to let i' take me."  He turned towards Niamh, continuing, "Ah'm na going anywhere."

"You'd better not," hissed the girl, eyes bright.  "If you do, I swear I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

Severus laughed at that and said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Harry gave his father an amused look.

"Yer tellin' me."

**Author's Note 2**

**Saerry: **MEL!

**Mel:** What?  *looks around innocently*

**Saerry: ***glare*

**Mel:** Its just a little romance!  COME ON!

**Saerry: **Alright, alright…but let's not turn this into a romance novel, please.

**Bryv:** As if we'd allow that.

**Atra:** You're the one who keeps giving Harry a hero complex!

**Saerwy:** And here I thought that was you…

**Saerry: ***sigh*  MOVING ON!


	13. A Chapter of Many Happenings Niamh POV I...

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Author's Notes**

**Atra: **I can't believe you mated a crow and a raven.

**Saerry:** Well, Jar's not an ordinary raven, now is he?  And didn't we already go over this?

**Atra: **What are the children going to be?  Cravens?  And, yes, we did.

**Saerry:** Atra…

**Atra:** Yes, my darling host?

**Saerry:** Shut up.

**Atra:** Of course, my…

**Saerry: **ATRA!!

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 140 – A Chapter of Many Happenings (Niamh POV included)**

"What the _hell_ is that!"

"Whas i' loo' li?" mumbled Harry around the end of his quill.  He was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, staring down at the five words he'd written so far on his Transfiguration paper and sucking on the end of his raven-feather quill.

If Jardin were around, he'd have slapped him with a wing.

Draco frowned and replied, "It looks like the Gauntlet that latched onto O'Feir."

"Correct," said Harry, spitting out bits of feather as he finished his first sentence.

"What are _you_ doing wearing it, Potter?  And shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

"He threatened to burn it down if Madam Pomfrey forced him to stay," said Ginny, coming around the blonde to plunk her books down on the table.  She sat down across from Harry and pulled out her Divination homework.  "She decided he's much safer _outside_ the hospital wing than he is _in_."

Draco arched one pale eyebrow and gave Harry a sideways look.

"You threatened to burn down the hospital wing."

"Yeh," said Harry, sucking on the end of his quill again in thought.  "'Sides, I feel fine."

"People always say that before they drop dead," remarked Draco.  He ignored the glare Ginny shot at him and continued, "So, answer my first question."

"I did."

"Why are you wearing the Gauntlet, Potter?"

Harry sighed and tossed his quill onto the table before turning towards Draco, eyes dark.

"I' was killing Ni.  I could'na allow tha' ter happen.  So I took i' from 'er."

"How?" asked Draco.  "Only those of Elven…"  His eyes widened in sudden realization and he slammed his hands down onto the table, leaning forward so his face was only a few inches from Harry's.

"_You're Elven-blooded_," he gasped in a harsh whisper.  His gray eyes were full of wonderment and fear.

"Yeh," said Harry.  "So?"

"The Elves are supposed to be _dead_, Potter," sneered Draco.  "If anyone were to find out that you…"

"No one _will_ find ou', now will they?" growled Harry, a dangerous glint in his eyes.  "'Cause ye won't tell a soul."

Draco looked at Ginny, who smiled tightly and said, "I already knew."

The blonde turned back towards Harry with a hurt look.

"Aw, tell them but not me?"

"Would ye liked ter 'ave been pummeled by Ron?"

"Potter, only _you_ can pummel be into anything.  Weasley couldn't hit a dragon if it sat on him."

"He has a point," remarked Ginny, laughing when Draco looked at her in astonishment.  "What?  I know my brother, Malfoy.  And your absolutely right."

The blonde eyebrows arched and Draco laughed, choking out, "I can't believe this!  A Weasley and a Malfoy agreeing!  I really am putting a dent in the family reputation."

"Do ye really care?" asked Harry, idly rubbing the spot where his arm disappeared into the Gauntlet.

"Not as much as I used to.  You alright there?"

"Hmm?  Oh, jus' an itch.  Nothin' ter worry about."

"Right," said Draco, sounding unconvinced.  "Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your studies."  With that he turned and left the Hall, leaving Harry and Ginny to look at his disappearing back.

"That was…interesting," remarked Ginny as Harry turned back to his paper.

"Heh."

* * * *

_~*Niamh's POV_

I can't believe he did this.  Even now, with him walking around with that…that _THING_…on his arm like its nothing, I can't believe it.

He took the Gauntlet.

_Harry_, my Harry, took the Gauntlet.

It was killing me.  I know.  I could _feel_ it sucking the life from me.  I can still feel it.  Every time I go near the accursed object, the runes that are now forever etched into my skin appear and I feel it pulling at me again.

I hate it.

If it were alive, I would kill it.  I would kill it for what its done to me and for what it is even now doing to my Harry.

My Harry…

When did I start to think of him as mine?

I touched the silver dragon ring on my hand, that last gift that Cedric had ever given me.  What would he think?  He'd want me to be happy – I know he would.

He loved me.  And I him.  But…I love Harry too.

There.  I said it.

I _love_ Harry.

He withstands so much.  And even when one of us – some poor soul that he's taken into his heart – falls ill, he stays strong.  Maybe not inside but on the outside.

I admire him for it.

But I suppose one must be emotionless when living on the streets.

Damnit, it was supposed to be me!

Harry's not supposed to die.  But…neither am I.

Yet I saw my own death.

Although I do recall something that I read once about Seers.  It said that if a big enough even happens, it could change the future.

Mine changed when the Gauntlet took me.

The question is…has Harry's future changed?

I'm not sure I even want to know.  I don't want to know.  I – I don't want to see him die…

_~*End Niamh's POV_

Silent tears spilled down Niamh's cheeks and she felt a brush of coarse fingertips against her cheek.  Blue eyes snapped open and she saw Harry looking down at her, his emerald cloak slung haphazardly over one shoulder.

He used the back of his left hand to brush her tears away and smiled gently down at her.

"'Lo,"

"'Lo," replied Niamh softly, hugging herself.  "Harry, I…"

"Shh," said Harry, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"But…"

A finger covered her lips and Harry shook his head at her.

"I've goh somethin' I want ter say."

"O-okay."

"I'm sorry if…if wha' I said in tha' hospital wing disturbed ye."

Niamh looked at Harry in astonishment.  She stammered, "H-Harry, I…"

"Doan worry about i'," interrupted Harry, not looking at her.  "If ye doan feel…"

"Harry, will you _listen_ to me?"

Wide emerald eyes met ice-blue and Niamh's breath caught in her throat.

_Is this what it means to be spellbound?_ She wondered.

"Ni?"

Harry's gentle inquiry brought her back and she gave him an askance look.

"Harry…I wasn't disturbed.  Surprised maybe but not disturbed."

"Oh."

_Tell him, tell him…_ urged a part of his mind.

"I…"

Thomas suddenly came charging into Arx Serpens, his hair wild and his eyes rolling slightly.  There was blood on his shirt and several of the first years screamed shrilly at the sight of it.

Harry leapt to his feet and snapped, "Tom!  Wha's goin' on?"

"M-Mischa," stammered Thomas.  "A-and M-Mika."

Harry and Niamh exchanged a glance and then they were both running, dragging Thomas after them.  They got directions from him and hurried to the hospital wing, leaving the other Slytherin in the care of Amanda and Victoria.

On the way up the stairs from the dungeons, Niamh slipped and nearly fell.  But the cold metal of the Gauntlet closed about her wrist and Harry pulled her up after him.  The Gauntlet enveloped her much smaller hand as they continued their run, Niamh blatantly ignoring the prickles of the runes on her right arm coming to life.

Inside the hospital wing, they found one bed closed off behind a curtain and a solemn Severus talking to Dumbledore.

"Professor," called Harry softly, his eyes darting about the room.

Black eyes blinked and turned slowly to meet green.

"Harry?  Niamh?  What are you two…?"

"Tom said something about Mika," explained Niamh hurriedly.  "And Mischa."

Severus' face went stony and Dumbledore frowned.

"Miss Moody is…not well."

Harry glanced towards the curtained off bed then back towards the two solemn professors.  His eyes narrowed and Niamh picked up the thought he was broadcasting rather loudly.

"She's dying, isn't she?" she said softly.  "The blood on Tom…its hers."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and Harry growled, "Where's Mika?"

"Mister Davids is currently safe…"

"Doan ye dare tell me a lie, headmaster," snarled Harry.  "_Where's Mika?_"

"He was drawn into the forest," said Severus softly.  "One of the seventh years had dragged his sister into it.  He went to save her.  It was a trap."

"Oh no," gasped Niamh.  Harry didn't look at her but his hand tightened about hers.  She could feel the clawed tips of the Gauntlet's fingers digging into her skin but ignored it.

"Death Eaters," snarled Harry, his eyes flashing black momentarily.  He looked at his father and said, "Righ'?"

Severus nodded and replied, "Yes.  Miss Moody – Mischa told us this before she fell unconscious."

"What'll they do to him?" asked Niamh in a horrified voice.  She looked from Harry to his father then to Dumbledore.  "_What will they do?_"

"I dare not say," said Severus softly, which caused a tear to flow down Niamh's cheek.

"Oh, Mik…" she murmured.  "This isn't right."

"Nothin' ever is," said Harry softly.

Dumbledore looked from the two sixth years to Severus and said, "I shall go contact Alastor and Calissa.  They'll want to be here."  He stood there for a moment, as thought waiting for a confirmation from the three people.  Seeing he wasn't going to get one, he turned left.

Niamh shivered suddenly and Harry unclasped his cloak, swinging the heavy green cloth from his shoulders to hers.  It heaped on the floor about her feet but she drew it up she was completely covered in its warm folds.

"Why Mik?" asked Harry, looking at his father.

"Moody's son and your friend – both make him an enemy of Voldemort's," said Severus.  He looked at the curtained off bed and sighed.  "I fear for what this shall do to Calissa…  First her husband, then her brother, and now her children.  Istveil lo ka."

Niamh blinked and looked at Harry, confused by the foreign language.

"It means 'Heaven help her,'" said the dark-haired teen softly.  "Da…"

"The Potter's are distant cousins of the Snape's," explained Severus hastily.  "From Tarven Snape."

"Tha firs' mortal ter wear the Gaun'let?" said Harry.

"And the last until you two."

"What about Mik?" asked Niamh in a thin voice.  "What…"

"There's nothing we can do for him now," said Severus.  He looked at Harry and added, "Not unless…"

"_No_," snarled the dark-haired teen.  "We can'na risk i'."

"Harry is isn't someone we don't know…"

"_I know that!_" bellowed Harry.  "I know tha'…"

Niamh looked from one to the other and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," replied both Snape men as one, not looking at her.

Niamh frowned then jumped when Madam Pomfrey appeared and shouted at them to get out.  Severus hurriedly ushered the two of them out, barely making it into the hall before the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Hot chocolate, anyone?" offered Severus, looking at the two teenagers.  When they both nodded, he began to walk in the direction of the dungeons and his quarters.  Niamh and Harry followed, the girl leaning up against the taller boy as they walked.  After a moment, his right arm slid around her waist.

Just before they lost sight of the hospital wing, Harry turned around and saw Calissa Davids sobbing into Mad-Eye Moody's shoulder.  The grizzled old Auror was whispering something in her ear and Harry felt a swoop of shame, as though he was spying.  He turned away from them and found Niamh watching him, her blue eyes serious.

He forced a smile for her, though it might have been more of a grimace than he wanted.  They continued on down into the dungeons and spent the rest of the night curled up on a couch in front of Severus' fire, their thoughts entirely on their kidnapped friend, his dying sister, and his parents.

**Author's Notes 2**

**Saerry: **Five pages.  Two more than the last chapter.

**Atra:** Still not very long.

**Saerry:** You wanna be stuck in a cheerleading outfit again?

**Atra:** …no…

**Saerry:**  Okay then…

**Elven Translation**

**Istveil lo ka: **Heaven help her.

**Review Replies**

**Ariana15:** I think all of us are wondering that about our dear flamer…

**Grace James: **Thank you!

**Sally-Jo:** One can have as many muses as one's brain will support.  Mine apparently can support far too many as there are several other people besides my muses running around in there.  Was being a Trekkie ever not cool?  I've liked all of the Star Trek's with the exception of Enterprise.  Comes from having a mother who probably has every Star Trek book ever written…

**Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo:** Continuing!  ^_^

**Shahanna:** No, its not.  But Mel's a severe romance muse and coupled with my own romantic half…we could do some damage.  *locks Mel and romantic half into a box*

**Midnight:** *blushes*  Thanks!

**A Sly Fan:** Romance is always best in small doses…

**Musicstarlover:** Harry take Gauntlet for angst effect.  Writing angst is FUN!  =D  And I won't kill Harry, I swear.  Horrendously wound, sure.  But KILL…oh, no.  Too many hordes of fans ready to rip me to shreds if I did such a thing.  *eyes crowd of fans nervously*

**Darkmb101:** Why, thank you!

**Callie Marie Black: **YAY!

**Auburnbeagle: **I've sworn off all Harry killing…  **Maybe just a little…**  NO!!!!  **Damn.**

**L.I.T Wanderer:**  I try to do long chapters but sometimes they just cut off short and the muses yell "THAT'S ENOUGH!" and…it ends.  Or perhaps just fades away into the dredges of my mind…  Moving on.

**Kangaroo:** I KNOW!  I love the Sev/Ni hug too.  So sweet…  *sniff*  No killing of the Harry.  Aye, Captain Ma'am Sir!  *salutes crookedly and falls over*  **We inspire THAT?**  _Would you rather inspire one of her friends?_  ***horrified*  NO!**  _Then stop complaining._

**Wytil:** Hell on wheels.  I like that.  And it's a little stressing to have an ancient Gauntlet imbued with Dark Magick suddenly latch onto your arm…  But he is bed-ridden no more!  Behold…WONDER HARRY!  **Can I leave?**  _No._  **But she's NUTS!**  **Point being?  *sulks***

**Everyone else: ***throws Chocolate Frogs at all*  I love all your reviews!  And Harry won't be dying anytime soon, I assure you!


	14. Of Imprisonments and Arguments

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 141 – Of Imprisonments and Arguments**

"Ow…my head…"

Mika sat up slowly and rubbed the ache at the back of his head.  His fingers touched a lump the size of a chicken's egg at the back of his skull, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Damnit…"

"Finally awake, I see."

Mika jerked and whirled about to see a man sitting in the corner.  He could see at this time that he was trapped in a grimy cell.

And he and his friend hadn't been the only occupants if those bones in the corner told anything…

"Who are you?" demanded Mika.  "Where am I?"

"Amadeus Sedwick, at your service," said the man, amber eyes darkening slightly.  "And you, my young friend, are at the mercy of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Mika paled and closed his eyes, mumbling, "Oh hell, oh hell…"

"And you are?" asked Amadeus, running a hand back through his mane of graying hair.

"Mika Davids."

Amadeus frowned and said, almost to himself, "What would Voldemort want with a teenager?"

"Could it be the fact that I'm Mad-Eye Moody's son?"

The older man's expression went from thoughtful to shocked and he gazed at Mika in a new light.

"Moody's son?  Well, well…imagine that."

"You know my father?" asked Mika.

"Let us just say that I know of his reputation.  Then again, that was his reputation thirty-four years ago so who am I to say anything of him?"  Amadeus shook his head and stared off into space.

Mika frowned at the man then suddenly remembered Mischa.  She'd been injured by that seventh year bastard Cade…

Oh when he got back to Hogwarts he was going to have some _severe_ words with that arse.

* * * *

"You said there was a seventh year who took Mischa into the forest, professor," said Niamh as she leaned into Harry's side.

Severus just nodded and stared into the crackling fire.

"Augustine Cade.  I intend to deal with him."

"Jus' le' Moody do tha honors," said Harry, a darkness in his voice.  "I'm sure 'e'd be right well _pleased_ to issue tha punishment."

Severus frowned at his son then shook his head, saying, "I would agree with you in any other circumstance but not this one.  _I_ will deal with Cade.  Which means neither of you can touch him."

"Who said anything about touching him?" asked Niamh, her eyes glittering with anger.  "Cursing him isn't touching him."

"Niamh…"

"Yes, sir.  We won't lay a _hand_ on him."

"Wha' about a foot?" asked Harry.

"Must I separate you two?"

"No," chorused the two teenagers.

"Good," said Severus.  "Now, as to the matter of Mika…"

"Ye are _na_ goin' ter save him," snapped Harry.  "No way in 'ell."

"Harry…"

"Da, i' took ye nearly seven months ter recover when ye did'na do wha' Voldemort ordered before.  Wha' do ye expect 'e'll do if 'e finds ye helpin' prisoners escape?"

Severus looked into the fire again.

"What right do you have to order me?"

"I'm yer _son!_"

"And I am your _father!_"

"Stop," begged Niamh, looking from one Snape to the other.  "Professor, Harry…"

Harry scowled and stared sulkily into the fire as Severus frowned.

"Harry…"

"No."

"Merlin's beard, boy, will you _listen to me?_"

"Na while yer plotting to ge' yerself killed," snarled Harry, not looking at the older wizard.

Severus scowled and snarled, "Now see here, you imp.  I have no intention of dying at _any_ point in time in the near future and certainly not right now."

"Well, i' damn well seems like i'!" snapped Harry, eyes flashing.

"_Please…_" begged Niamh, grabbing Harry's arm.  She stared at his face until he turned to look at her and continued, "Please don't fight."

Harry frowned as he saw fear in her eyes and he felt a swoop of shame as he remembered that this was probably how she'd often gotten hit by _her_ father.  From arguing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, hugging her gently.  "I jus' doan want ter lose 'im, y'know."

"I know," said Niamh, leaning into his embrace.

Severus started to say something when there was a sudden loud pounding from the direction of his office.

"Who could that be?" wondered Severus aloud as he rose from his chair.  He went through the door that led from quarters to office and opened the door to see Moody and a blotchy-faced Calissa standing there.

The woman looked up at the surprised Potions Master and asked, "Can we come in?"

Severus glanced at Moody then nodded and motioned them inside.  When they were ushered into the quarters they halted at the sight of Harry and Niamh sitting on the couch.

"Snape," growled Moody while Calissa started forward towards the two students.

"Harry," she said softly, causing the teen to turn.  The emerald eyes widened at the sight of her.

"C-Calissa!"

"Hi," said the woman softly as she sat down gingerly on the end of the couch.  "I-I know you've been Mika's friend for a long time…"

"We both have," said Niamh softly.  She then held out her hand and added, "I'm Niamh."

Calissa forced a smile as she took the offered hand.

"My son has told me about you as well.  Do…do either of you know where he might be found?"

Harry turned away, suddenly not able to look at her.  He didn't know _where_ Mika could be found but he _did_ know someone who could find out.

But could he live with himself if he allowed his father to try and save Mika and Amadeus Sedwick and the man died in the attempt?

Could he live with himself if he didn't let him go?

Niamh turned slightly and tucked her head under Harry's chin, sending a bit of reassurance to him mentally.  She could feel his worry and though she couldn't tell what it was exactly about, she had a good guess.

His arm tightened reflexively about her and he lifted his head to look at Calissa's hopeful face.

"I…"  He swallowed hard and started again.  "I do know someone who cou' find 'im."

Severus twitched across the room and looked away from the quiet argument he was having with Moody.

"Harry, I…"

"Yer the only one who c'n fin' them," said Harry softly, his voice shaking slightly.  "Tha only one who'll know where ter loo'."

He ducked his head and hissed, "Jus' doan ge' killed."

Calissa frowned and looked questioningly across the room at Severus, who was being eyed seriously by her ex-husband.

"Snape," growled the ex-Auror after a moment.

"What?" asked Severus, staring in shock at his son.

"Tell me the real reason these two are down here.  I don't buy that bit of hogwash you just told me."

"I don't have to…"

"Harry is Severus' son, not James'," said Calissa loudly.  She then glared at her ex-husband and growled, "And don't you say a damned bad thing about it, Alastor.  You know as well as I do that Severus is on our side."

"He _was_ on _theirs_," growled Moody, his normal eye glaring beadily at his ex-wife.

"I don't give a damn!  Ever since he was caught you've treated him like he's Lucius Malfoy!  Merlin's beard, Alastor, he was your best student!  The best Auror you ever taught!"

"Yeh," growled Moody, eying Severus.  "And a traitor."

"This _traitor_ is the only person that you know that can find your son," snarled Severus.

"I don't need your help, Snape."

"And I don't need you to tell me what I _am_, Moody," hissed Severus.  He looked over at Harry and added, "I know what I am."

With that he left the room, leaving the other four occupants to sit in the near quiet.

Harry closed his head and leaned his cheek against Niamh's hair, hoping that he hadn't just sent his last remaining relative to his own death.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry:** Everyone remember Amadeus?  Sheen Ardwith's lover?  HE SPEAKS!

**Atra:** Oh, wow.  Everyone jump for joy.

**Mel:** You _are_ a highly annoying creature, aren't you?

**Atra:** Heh.

**Saerry:** Anyway…hope you all enjoyed the new chap.  More shalt be coming soon!

**Atra:** *in a monotone*  Yay.

**Bryv:** Oh shut up.


	15. Make the Plans, Mount the Horses…Battle ...

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 142 – Make the Plans, Mount the Horses…Battle the Werewolves?**

"Harry, I…"  Calissa frowned and sat open-mouthed for a moment.  She then looked away and finished, "I don't know what to say."

Harry didn't say anything, didn't look at her, or anything.  He just hugged Niamh close, feeling fear swell up in his chest.

A second later, Niamh gasped and lifted her head to look at him.  But her eyes were no longer blue – they were opaque as a mirror and a silvery color.

She shook her head and her eyes returned to normal.

And they were filled with fear.

"Harry," she gasped.  "You have to go with him.  If you don't…he'll die.  _He'll die!_"

Harry's eyes widened and he wriggled away from her, rushing towards the door.  Moody caught his arm as he went and Harry whirled, clamping down on the older wizard wrist with the clawed fingers of the Gauntlet.

"Le'.  Me.  Go," he snarled, eyes flashing black for a brief moment.

"You follow him, boy, and you'll be in more danger than he is," snarled the Auror right back, fake eye rolling wildly.

Harry tightened the Gauntlet's grip on the old Auror's arm, his anger a tight fire in his chest.  How _dare_ this man try to stop him from helping his father?

Niamh felt it before it happened and she whirled on the couch, staring wide-eyed over it in fear.

"Harry, _NO!_"

The emerald eyes turned black and that blackness spread to the whites, causing Moody to stiffen.  A slow smile turning the lips and Harry smiled evilly.  Moments later fire ripped down his right arm and enveloped the Gauntlet, crackling as it  bit into Moody's forearm.  The old Auror shouted something and let go of Harry's arm, limping backwards with his arm cradled to his chest.

Harry stood there glaring at the old Auror, small dredges of fire still burning about the Gauntlet, the runes etched into its surface glowing white beneath the flames.

"Doan ye _ever_ ge' in my way again," snarled the dark-haired teen.  "Ye'll ge' more than a li'le _burn_ if ye do."

He then turned and left, glancing at Niamh once.  When their eyes met, his returned to normal for a moment before the black took over again.

Then he was gone.

* * * *

"Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up from some paperwork that he was doing to see a grim looking Severus standing in his door.

"Severus.  What is the occasion?"

"I'm going after Davids."

The white eyebrows arched.

"Harry allowed it?"

"_Harry's_ goin' with him," sneered Harry from behind his father.  His eyes were still completely black but the fire that had enveloped the Gauntlet had long burned out.

Severus whirled and snapped, "You are not going _anywhere_ near that madman."

"If I doan go, ye'll die," hissed Harry.  "Ni _saw_ it."

"I'll get someone else."

"NO!  I'm goin' with ye."  The teen crossed his arm over his chest and glared at his father.  "I doan trust anyone else ter watch yer back."

Severus started to argue with him then gave up.  He felt like he was arguing with Lily again…

"Very well."

"Harry, I must…" began Dumbledore.

"Advise caution?" asked Harry.  "I know, professor.  'Ow's Mischa?"

"No better than before but Poppy is doing all she can for her."

Harry just nodded, picturing the rambunctious, silver-haired first year in his mind's eye.  His hands clenched as he thought of what had been done to her.  How _dare_ someone injure her?

"Da…"

"Let's go," said Severus.  "We'll be back as soon as we can, Albus."

"Just come back," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"We will," swore Harry, his all black eyes flashing.

And then they were down the staircase, vanishing from the headmaster's sight.

The two Snape's stalked straight out of the school, their stride's matching exactly.  Anyone who had seen them in that moment would have known in an instant that they were related.  But no one saw them as all the students had been ushered into their Houses after Mischa had been taken to the hospital wing.

"'Ow are we goin' to ge' there?" asked Harry as they stepped out onto the grounds.

"You recall your friend from the forest?"

"Tha Darcorn?"

"Indeed.  He is an old…friend."

Harry frowned at his father and said, "Ye told 'im to keep an eye on me, did'n ye?"

"After I found out you were my son.  But you met him before then, didn't you?"

Harry nodded and Severus smiled slightly.

"He is an old ally of the royal Elven family."

"Oh."

"There he is now.  He knew we were coming."

Harry looked and saw that, indeed, the Darcorn was there.  The tall, black unicorn was watching them intently, its crooked horn dimly reflecting the light coming from Hagrid's cabin.

Severus whistled and it whinnied before cantering across the grounds towards them, coming to a stop next to them.  The older wizard patted the dark shoulder then pulled himself up onto the broad back, extending a hand down to Harry as he got in place.  Harry grasped the offered hand and was hauled up, the Darcorn shivering as the Gauntlet got within centimeters of its silky coat.

Severus whispered something – more than likely where they were going – into the Darcorn's ear and then they were off.  Harry gasped as the unicorn went straight through the fence, which was a trick he'd only seen Jardin do before.  And that was only when the raven was in a hurry.

"Where are we goin'?" shouted Harry over the find the Darcorn was generating.  They were gaining speed with each stride of the black unicorn.

"Voldemort's prison stronghold!" shouted Severus back.

"But I though' ye had to be called ter know where 'e was!"

"Voldemort isn't _at_ the prison stronghold!  Every Death Eater knows where it is because its where we were all trained!"

Harry just nodded and tightened his grip on his father's waist as the Darcorn seemed to pick up even greater speed.  He carefully kept his right arm behind him, well away from his father's back.

There was no need for the Gauntlet to change hands now.

Suddenly Severus shouted, "Oh hell!"

"Wha'?"

"There's a full moon tonight!"

"_SO?_"

"Amadeus Sedwick is a werewolf!" shouted Severus.  "And if I guess correctly, they have more than likely placed Mika in the same cell as he in the prison!"

"This jus' keeps gettin' better and better," grumbled Harry. 

* * * *

"So your Professor Lupin's…"

"Great-uncle."

"Professor Lupin's great-uncle and the lover of Sheen Ardwith, who is a distant cousin of Harry's, but if a full Elf."

"Exactly."

"I'll be damned."

"Heh," said Amadeus before he leaned over in sudden pain.  Mika started forward but the older man waved him back.

"No, boy.  Stay back."

"What's going on?" demanded Mika.  "Are you al…"  His voice dropped off as he looked through the barred window in the cell and saw the full moon rising into the sky.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"Hell _yes_," growled Amadeus, his amber eyes suddenly brighter than before.  "This is what they no doubt intended.  Myself to change and kill you, leaving me to be haunted by the death or killed by the Ministry."

"Bloody _bastards_!" howled Mika, flinging himself at the door and pounding on it.  "Too cowardly to kill me yourselves, are you?  _Cowards!  Worthless, cowardly pigs!_"

"They…can't…hear you," gasped Amadeus through the pain.  He let out a bellow of pain and fell onto his side, curling up into a fetal position.

Mika pressed his back against the steel door and closed his eyes.  If he had his wand he could protect himself.  But _they'd_ taken it.  Therefore he only had one choice.

The brown eyes opened and narrowed slightly at the pain-stricken Amadeus.

If this was going to be his end, he'd face it as his father had taught him.

Fighting tooth and nail every step of the way.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry:**  CLIFFHANGER!!!!  MUAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Atra:** You are inexplicably evil, you know that?

**Saerry:** *grins*  Why thank you!

**Bryv:** *laughs*


	16. Breaking and Entering Plus Some Talk

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 143 – Breaking and Entering Plus Some Talk**

"There is always one guard at every entrance," explained Severus as he and Harry crouched next to the Darcorn in the bushes.  They were about fifty feet from the prison stronghold, its dark turrets and towers holding a highly foreboding presence.  One could practically smell the Death reeking from the place.  "Five Death Eaters patrol the grounds in a twenty foot span away from the walls.  We'll have to get through them in order to make it to our point of entry."

"Ye sound so military."

"I'm falling into Auror-talk," explained Severus as he patted the Darcorn's shoulder.  "Wait for us here, my friend.  If we are not back within two hours, return to Hogwarts and find Rebecca."

The unicorn nodded and edged back into a shadow as Severus and Harry began to creep along the line of bushes.  They got stuck in a large swath of brambles but soon found their way about those and made it to the perimeter of the grounds.

A Death Eater passed inches from their faces and the two Snape's held their breath.

"That way," whispered Severus, pointing to their right.  Harry went first and they crawled on their hands and knees down to where a water-filled trench was.

"Da…"

"Slide on down.  Don't make any noise."

Harry nodded and carefully slid down the short incline to the water.  He shivered as he let himself fall into the dark, liquid flow.  It was colder than the small pond the children at Argil's had swam in to get clean.  Even in winter it hadn't been this cold.

Severus slid noiselessly down into the water behind his son and gave him a nudge forward.  They crept along the bank slowly, keeping their heads low so they wouldn't be easily spotted or heard.  When the reached the castle wall, there was a grate blocking the passage under the castle.

"Go under," hissed Severus.  "There should be a hole in the grate about five feet down.  After that, keep swimming until you see light."

"Tunnel?"

Severus just nodded and Harry took a deep breath before he let himself sink underneath the water.  Eyes open wide to try and see through the gloom, he followed the grate down until he found the hole.  Slipping through, he kicked off the grate and kept going, marveling at the fact that the Gauntlet, although made of metal, didn't weigh him down.

His lungs were just beginning to burn for air when he saw a pinpoint of light through the gloomy water.  Kicking wildly, he swam for the surface, breaking through it with a heaving gasp for air.  Dog-paddling, he moved back towards the wall to give his father room to come up.

Severus surfaced about a minute and a half later, his hair plastered to his head.  He peered at Harry from underneath dripping brows then nodded towards a staircase that led up from the pool they'd surfaced in.  Clothes dripping, the two crept down the corridor that led away from the pool, not wanting to cast Drying Spells in fear of alerting the Death Eater's to their presence.

"Where do we loo'?" whispered Harry as he peered around a corner into an empty corridor.

Severus frowned and studied the corridor for a moment before he pointing down the one that veered off to the right.

"That way.  Most likely they will be in the lowest cells."

"Why?"

"They're the strongest."

"Ah," said Harry as they headed down the right corridor.  Suddenly Severus jerked him into a shadowy alcove, hugging him close to his body.  Two Death Eaters passed them a few minutes later, not even glancing towards the small alcove.

"Tha was close," breathed Harry as they stepped back out into the hallway.

"Indeed," agreed Severus.

A moment later they heard a faint scream of pain and looked at each other.  Severus looked at a barred window to his right and cursed.

Seconds later they were both running, caution blown to the winds.

* * * *

Mika screamed in pain as the huge gray werewolf that had once been Amadeus slashed its claws across his chest.  He scrambled backwards and stumbled, falling hard onto the ground.  The werewolf roared in triumph and leapt at him, jaws open wide.

Mika used his feet to pull himself downward quickly.  He then scrambled out from under the werewolf and ran to the other side of the cell.

The werewolf turned furious amber eyes towards him then lifted its bloody paw to its mouth, licking Mika's blood away with slow motions.  Those feral eyes met the boy's and he could see the hunger for more blood in them.

Mika snarled animalistically and crouched low, arms away from his body and legs ready to throw himself in whatever direction he needed to go.

The werewolf snarled and lunged, great jaws agape.  Mika flung himself to the left and the wolf snarled as it missed him.  The Slytherin rolled to his feet and backed away slowly as the werewolf carefully stalked towards him.

"Mika!" shouted a voice from far away.  But he could tell that it was Harry.

"_Harrrrrrreeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!_" he bellowed, the bellow turning into a shriek as the werewolf threw itself at him again.  He rolled to the side but got the razor-sharp claws scored down his shoulder for the trouble.

Cursing in English and Gaelic, Mika backed away again – only to find he was trapped in a corner.  A terrified glance at the werewolf confirmed that this was what had been planned all along.

Mika hissed and crouched again, glaring at the werewolf.  He tried to still the sudden quiver of fear in his heart that mingled with the hope that Harry would get to him before Amadeus killed him – or bit him.

The werewolf hurled itself towards him and he dove at the floor underneath it.  But the wolf _bounced_ off the wall and spun in midair, landing on top of him.  Mika felt its hot breath before the huge jaws clamped down on his already injured shoulder.

He screamed and jerked wildly, feeling his skin rip and the light-headed feeling of blood loss.

"_MIKA!_" shouted Harry, his horrified face appearing in the small, barred window in the door.  When he saw the werewolf, his eyes burned black and he stepped back from the door.  Lifting his right arm, he pointed one finger of the Gauntlet at it and tried to do what he had done earlier with the fire.

Only this time with lightning.

Gathering his anger into a tight ball, he held it for a moment before he tried to imagine all of that anger coursing down his arm.  The moment he saw it in his mind's eyes something clicked in his head and it worked.

Fire rushed down his arm and enveloped the Gauntlet, fire so hot that it burned the sleeve of his shirt to ashes.  He screamed angrily as he hurled the burning Gauntlet at the cell door.  The fire, hot as volcanic lava, punched straight through the metal and continued to burn it as Harry stepped through, his all black eyes reflecting the fire in their depths.

Slowly, he stepped towards the werewolf that had his friend in its jaws.

"Let.  Him.  Go," commanded Harry in harsh, dark tones.  The werewolf glared at him and bit its teeth deeper into Mika's flesh.  The white-haired boy whimpered and jerked feebly, his eyes clenched shut against the pain.

Harry snarled and swung the Gauntlet, bringing it down hard on the werewolf's head.  It stiffened and collapsed, its jaws coming free of Mika's shoulder as it fell.

Mika moaned and looked up at Harry as the dark-haired teen dragged him away from the now unconscious werewolf.

"Harry," he hissed in pain-laced voice.

"Shh.  Doan talk.  Da!"

"What is it…?  Damnitall, I knew this would happen!"

Severus looked at the unconscious werewolf then at Harry.

"We can't get them both out."

"Mika firs' then," said Harry.  "We'll ge' him next."

"We?" repeated Severus.

"_We_," replied Harry savagely.  "Now…'ow are we goin' ter ge' out?  We can'na take 'im out the way we came in.""

"No, we can't.  But I have an idea.  Grab his feet and I'll take his head."

"Where are we goin'?"

"One of the towers.  Stay with us, Mika."

"I'll…try," said Mika softly, his shoulder aching with every movement of his body.

Severus looked at Harry across the burden they carried between them and they heard the sound of feet pounding down the corridor behind them.

"Faster," said Severus in a hurried tone.

Harry nodded and they moved as quickly as they could move carrying Mika's weight between them.  They reached one of the towers in a short time and only got spotted once.  Severus had thrown the Death Eater against the wall as he'd come around the corner and broken his neck with one hand.

"Now wha'?" asked Harry as they carefully laid Mika down.

"Now we call out ride."  Severus leaned out over the top of the tower and whistled loudly.  Another whistle answered him and Harry got the shock of his life when he looked over and saw the Darcorn _flying_ towards them.  Dark, draconic wings extended from the black unicorns shoulders but – on closer inspection – one could see that they were not completely draconic wings.  The forward half of the wing was covered with pitch black feathers that tapered down to the black draconic wings with their pale gray membrane.

Shouts rose from below as the Darcorn landed carefully beside them on top of the tower.  Severus heaved Harry up onto its back then carefully pushed Mika up.  As he leapt on last, he grabbed a tight hold on his student and son before shouting something in Elven to the Darcorn.  The black unicorn snorted and leapt off the tower just as Death Eater's came charging up the stairwell, firing curses at them.

Harry sank gratefully against the Darcorn's neck and laced his hands loosely about it.  He missed the shiver that went through the unicorn's body as he dropped off into sleep, Mika's unconscious body leaning against his and his father watching over the two boys like a hawk.

* * * *

"How old is it?"

"Half an hour.  Maybe more.  We couldn't get back as quickly as we got there."

Harry started to open his eyes and winced when a shaft of bright light invaded.  He decided to forgo opening his eyes and just listened to the conversation going on to his left between his father and Madam Pomfrey.

"Severus…you know how long the period of time is for when the Wolfsbane Potion must be administered to bite victims."

"I know, Poppy.  But…please, try it."

"Very well.  I will try.  But get in touch with Remus just in case."

"Of course."

Severus' footsteps started towards the door then stopped and came towards Harry's bed.  His shadow blocked the bright light and Harry opened his eyes a slit to peer at his father.  With his eyes open he felt really tired…

"Da…"

"Shh," said Severus, laying a finger over his son's lips.  He then brushed a lock of the long black hair back as he said, "You wore yourself out with that display.  But…I'm very proud of you, Harry."

"The…the Gauntlet…i-isn't killing me," whispered Harry.  "It…its channeling…"

"I know," said Severus.  "It channeling the powers of the Tethdaìr.  Now sleep.  I'll send Niamh up here to sit with you if you want."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again as he mumbled, "That'd be…nice…"

Severus just smiled and pulled the blanket up to his son's chin as the teen fell back into sleep.  He brushed his hand  over the face that was so like his own yet held a softness that came from his mother.  Harry didn't know just how much he was like his mother.  He had her eyes, her spirit, her temper, her compassion.

Severus smiled grimly to himself.

Harry had the Snape name and general look but he had the Evans soul.

Glancing at the two curtained off beds that held Mischa and Mika, Severus turned and left, going to contact the werewolf and to get Niamh.

**Author's Notes**

**Saerry:** Behold what the Gauntlet and the power of the Tethdaìr can really do!

**Atra:** Hey, you said DESTRUCTIVE magicks.

**Bryv:** Fire IS destructive, you idiot.

**Atra:** Say that again.

**Bryv:** Idiot.

**Atra:** GRAH!  *jump Bryv and they go down in a cloud of dust*

**Saerry, Mel, and Saerwy:** *sigh*  Men…


	17. Tears for Waking

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 144 – Tears for Waking**

Harry woke up to see the hospital wing's ceiling instead of his own familiar green canopy and with the worst headache he ever had in his life.

Not to mention the fact that his right side was a lot warmer than his left.

He looked down as smiled as he saw Niamh curled up beside him.  Her dark head was pillowed on his chest while her left arm had snaked up to grab a handful of his shirt near the shoulder.  Harry could see the Gauntlet where it lay above the blanket on her waist and knew immediately that, through that contact, that the runes on her right arm had appeared again.

Harry? 

_Jar?_ wondered Harry, starting to lift his head but decided against that when his headache worsened with the movement.  _How are you doing?_

How am I doing?  HOW AM I DOING!  You go off and attempt a rescue that could have EASILY failed and you ask me HOW I'M DOING? 

_Please stop yelling at me.  I have a headache that could wake the dead._

Sorry , said the raven, sounding ashamed.  I was just worried.  Fawkes told me where you had gone and when I tried to sense you I couldn't.  It scared me. 

_I'm sorry_, said Harry.  _I didn't mean to worry you._

I know.  This is what I get for bonding with a kid with a hero complex. 

_I resent that remark._

Harry grinned mentally and got one in return from Jardin.  He then glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Mika and Mischa curtained off beds.

_How are they?_ He asked.

Jardin shuffled nervously on his perch and replied, Mischa is…recovering.  But it is feared that she may never have the full use of her left arm again. 

_Glad its not her right._

As are her parents.  But Mika…he is a far different tale. 

_What do you mean?_ Asked Harry.

He…the werewolf got him pretty badly.  One of its claws scored him a good one across the right eye.  I doubt he even noticed it.   Jardin paused and shuffled nervously.  He'll never be able to use the eye again.  It's ruined beyond help. 

_And?_

He's a werewolf. 

Harry's heart sank in his chest.  Poor Ginny…

_The Wolfsbane didn't work?_

Unfortunately, no.  His mother was still crying when they pulled her away from his bedside.   Jardin shuffled again then flapped his way over to the table beside the head of the bed.  Then he hopped onto the bed so he could stare his bond in the eyes.  Are you alright? 

Harry smiled weakly and nodded as well as he could without instigating his headache.

_I'm fine, Jar.  Has anyone told Ginny about…_

I don't think anyone has thought of it.  Should I…? 

_Do it_, said Harry.  _She should know.  She…I think she should be here when he wakes up.  Just in case…_

Just in case he thinks she won't want him now that he's a werewolf? 

Harry smiled at the raven.

_You read my mind._

I try not to nowadays.  I shall go and tell the Vixen.  When I finish, I will come back. 

_What about your lovely Mordiana?_

Hey, she's the granddaughter of a pair of Altair Crows I used to know.  She's an intelligent bird. 

Harry just smiled and watched Jardin as he launched himself into the air and flew through the wall.  Shifting slightly, he pulled Niamh closer and turned his head so his chin rested against his forehead before he closed his eyes again.

He was awoken a few moments later by Ginny's entrance into the hospital wing.  She spotted him and wandered over, Jardin perched on her shoulder.

"Harry," she sniffed.

Harry pulled his free arm out from underneath the blanket and extending it towards her.  Ginny threw herself into the half embrace and began to sob quietly.  The dark-haired teen just hugged her and let her get it out of her system.

As she leaned back, wiping her now red eyes with the sleeve of her shirt (which looked suspiciously like one of Mika's), Niamh shifted and one blue eye blinked open to peer at the sound that had interrupted her sleep.

"Gin?"

"Hi, Ni," mumbled the red-head, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" asked Niamh, causing Ginny to break out in fresh sobs.  Harry pulled the younger girl back into his one-armed embrace and sent a thought strongly towards Niamh.  She picked it up easily enough – since she had just awoke and her mental wards were less in strength then usual – and gasped.

**_Oh, no, not Mik,_** she whispered.  **_Poor Gin.  And his mum…_**

Harry just nodded and lay quietly as Niamh propped herself up on one elbow and reached across him to stroke Ginny's hair, sending feelings of reassurance into the distraught girl.  Through the actions of the empath and the comforting embrace of Harry, Ginny recovered enough composure to go and face Mika.  Thus leaving Niamh and Harry in each others company again.

"Sorry if I'm…"  Niamh trailed off and searched for a word as she colored suddenly.  Harry grinned at her discomfort and regretted it when his headache pounded furiously.

"I's alright, Ni," he said.

"Okay."

After a moment she curled back up against his side, her head pillowed on his chest.  They lay there listening to Ginny talk quietly to Mika before they spoke again.

Niamh began, "It…its been a while since I slept with anybody."

Harry arched an eyebrow and said, "Why, Miss O'Feir, aren't ye quite too young ter be sleeping wi' other people."

"That's not the sleeping I was talking about and you know it!"

"I know, I know," said Harry.  "But ye left yerself open ter that one."

"I suppose I did.  But I'm being serious.  The last person I…"

"Cedric," said Harry softly, feeling Niamh stiffen.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely.

"Loo', Ni, I…"

"I still love him," she said.  Then she turned her face up towards his and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand.  "He'll always be the first boy I gave my heart to.  But you'll always be the one who kept my heart forever."

Harry's cheeks flushed and he began, "Niamh…"  It was the first time he'd said her full name in a very long time.

"I want to show you something," whispered Niamh.  She reached for the second vision she'd ever seen, the one that she had seen at the beginning of this very year, and sent it careening from her mind into Harry's.  His eyes went slightly opaque as it played before his eyes and then returned to normal when the vision faded and returned to Niamh's mind.

Emerald eyes stared down into blue in disbelief and confusion.

"Ye…me…we…_bloody hell._"

"I know," said Niamh softly, her hand sliding down to clench in his shirt.  "I couldn't believe it when I first saw it."

"So…we?"

"Yeah."

Harry lifted his left hand and rubbed his forehead, eyes closed.  His headache flared slightly but he ignored.  He had just seen his own _son_,  his and Niamh's son.

He wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't showed him that other vision of hers.  After he'd viewed her own grave, he was ready to believe that she had the Sight.  Because he had known that she would have died had she continued to wear the Gauntlet.

"Un-bloody-believable…" breathed Harry.

Niamh frowned and looked up at him.

"This…this doesn't change what you said, does it?"

Harry's expression changed from disbelief to shock and he hugged her close, leaning his head against hers.

"Never," he hissed fiercely.  "I love ye.  An' nothing will _ever_ change tha."

"I'm glad."

Harry just smiled and continued to hug her, his heart aching as he heard Ginny begin to cry once more.

**Author's Notes**

**Atra:** That's character abuse!

**Saerry:** It is not!  And Mik's not dead!

**Atra:** He's a werewolf.

**Saerry: **Point being?

**Atra:** HE'S A WEREWOLF!!

**Saerwy:** *snarl*  What do you have against werewolves, you pint-sized meal-on-wheels?

**Atra:** *pales, stares at Saerwy for a moment, then flees*

**Saerwy:** *gives chase*  COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SOD!

**Mel:** Ce la vie!

**Saerry:** Oi.  I think I just contracted Harry's headache…


	18. All About Wolves

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 145 – All About Wolves**

Two hours after he woke up, Harry was proclaimed well enough to leave by Madam Pomfrey.  Niamh sat on the edge of the bed as he changed into the shirt that had been left for him – as the one he'd slept in had had the sleeve burnt off.  The shirt he'd been given turned out to be the sweater that Niamh had sewn a Slytherin badge onto.  It was frayed now and the sleeves came up to his elbows but it still fit well around the neck and was long enough so he didn't mind the short sleeves.

When he stepped out from behind the curtain he'd changed behind to get his boots, Remus entered the hospital wing.  The werewolf spotted them and wandered over, looking rather…ashamed.

"Harry, Niamh," he said.  "I…I don't know what to say."

"About what, sir?" asked Niamh, looking towards their ex-professor.

Remus looked at Harry and said, "You didn't tell her?"

"Did'na have time," came the muffled reply.  A moment later Harry straightened, tossing his long hair over his shoulder as he stamped his left boot on the floor.  "I'm sorry we could'na bring 'im back too."

"_Who?_" asked Niamh.

"My great-uncle," replied Remus.  He shook his head and continued, "I didn't even know he was still alive…  I suppose members of our family are cursed to be victims of lycanthropy.  Or maybe its just coincidence."

Niamh frowned and said, "But there aren't any other Lupin's…"

Harry blinked at her.

"How do ye know tha'?"

"There's a book in the library that lists all the surnames of the wizard families by country.  You're not even in there, professor."

"Remus," corrected the werewolf.  "And I wouldn't be.  Every werewolf after they are bitten is written down in a book in the Department of Magical Animal Control and is given a code name.  Remus Lupin is mine."

Niamh gaped.  "So…what's your real name?"

"Reginald Sedwick.  I haven't gone by it since I was five-years-old."  He then looked over at the two curtained off beds and asked, "Which one is Mika?"

"Tha far one," replied Harry, pointing.  "Cou…cou we come wi' ye, prof-Remus?  I t'ink Gin's still sittin' with 'im."

Remus just nodded and the three of them walked slowly towards the bed.  The werewolf pulled the curtain aside and Harry slipped in, Niamh following close at his heels.  As the curtain fell back into place behind them, they looked at the pale figure on the bed.

Mika lay limp and unmoving, his eyes closed and his breathing slightly uneven.  His bitten shoulder was swathed in what looked to be three layers of bandages yet there were spots that had been soaked through with blood.  Ginny on the edge of the bed by his head, one of his hands gripped tightly in her own as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

She looked up at their entrance and Harry felt a pang as he saw the sorrow in her eyes.  If only he'd been a little faster in getting to Mika…

A small hand gripped his own suddenly and he looked down at Niamh, who was staring determinedly up at him.

**It wasn't your fault**, she said via mind.

Harry just shook his head then smiled tightly at Ginny.  She returned it then looked at Remus as the werewolf approached the sleeping boy.

Mika's nose twitched and his eyes flew open, wide with fear.  He tried to squirm away but Remus grabbed him and held him down.

"Easy, Mika, easy," he said in a soothing tone.  "I'm here to help."

Mika stared up at Remus in fear and whispered, "You smell like _him_."

Remus' expression was a sad one as he said, "Yeah.  I know.  But we both know he didn't mean for this to happen."

Mika nodded feebly and shivered, his hand tightening about Ginny's.  Tears welled in her eyes and she laid down on his pillow, fingers still stroking his hair.

"Gin," choked Mika, trying to push her away and failing as his injured arm refused to work.

"I'm not leaving," whispered Ginny.

The white-haired boy started to open his mouth in protest then sighed and gave up.  He looked at Remus and asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

Remus sighed and sat down gingerly on the end of the bed.

"When the Ministry hears about the attack, they'll send someone here.  You'll have to tell them who bit you, where, when, and a few things about yourself.  After that, they'll give you your name."

"Name?" croaked Mika.

"Every werewolf is given a code name after they are bitten."

"You mean…"

"My real name is Reginald Sedwick," said Remus softly.  "My great-uncle probably told you all that."

"He told me he was related to you but not your real name.  What about his?"

"This system has only been in place since I was two-years-old," explained Remus.  He looked at the teen and frowned at the blank eye.  "I'm sorry for what has happened to you."

"I'll be okay," said Mika, squeezing Ginny's hand and forcing a smile in Harry and Niamh's direction.  He then asked, "What about Mischa?  Is she…?"

"Jar said she was recoverin'," said Harry.  "But she'll never 'ave full use o' her left arm again."

"Lovely.  We ought to be called the Horribly Mutilated Family.  First Da, then Mischa, now me."

"What about your mother?" asked Niamh.

Mika smiled and replied, "Mum's got this weird way of getting out of every scrape she gets into unscathed.  Sort of like Harry there."

The long-haired boy snorted.

"Ha!  Mik, I doan get out o' _anything_ unscathed."

"Not even a coma?"

Harry frowned, remembering having to say goodbye to his mother.  "Na.  Na even a coma."

There was a small silence and then Madam Pomfrey poked her head through the curtain.

"Mister Davids, there is a member of the Department of Magical Animal Control here to see you."

As she disappeared, Niamh stared at Remus and gasped, "They're here already?"

"Things apparently work faster than they did in my day," said Remus with a small bit of humor.  "Took five days before a member of the Department got to me."

Madam Pomfrey reappeared a moment later with a young wizard who looked like he'd just graduated from school.  He was tall (though not quite as tall as Harry) and had blonde hair cropped short along with a blonde beard.  His very look made Harry think of William, the American he'd met whilst in his stint in Limbo.

When the man spoke, his voice revealed him to be Australian.

"Mister…Davids?"  He glanced at all of them, took in Remus' graying hair, then locked his eyes onto the white-haired boy in the bed.  "Er…"

"That's me," grunted Mika, pushing himself up slightly.  When he hissed in pain, Ginny gently laid him back down and scolded him in a soft voice.

The young man looked around nervously then pulled a lined notebook from somewhere in his robes, along with a mechanical pen.  Clicking the pen, he wrote something in the notebook then looked at Mika.

"I'm Alexander Quinine from the Department of Magical Animal Control.  I need to get some information from you for our books.  Your full name first, if you please."

"Michelangelo Dormien Alundus Moody-Davids."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Mika and mouthed, "Michelangelo?"

"Shut up," mouthed Mika right back, glaring.

"You go by Michelangelo?" asked Quinine.

"Mika.  And its Moody _dash_ Davids."

"Ah.  Age?"

"Sixteen.  Seventeen in June."

"How long since you were bitten?"

Mika looked at Harry who shrugged.  The white-haired boy growled then said, "It was yesterday just after the moon rose.  Maybe…fifteen minutes?"

"Right.  And who was it that bit you?"

Mika glanced at Remus, who nodded slightly.

"Amadeus Sedwick."

Quinine started.

"That's not a code name…"

"Just write it down," growled Remus, his gray eyes flashing.  Quinine looked at the older werewolf and frowned as he scribbled the name down.

"And you are…?"

"Remus Lupin, ID number 24.  Any other questions?"

Quinine looked nervous at suddenly being near a full-grown werewolf and swallowed loud enough for Harry to hear him.  And he and Niamh were standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"N-no, other questions," said Quinine with a sudden stutter.  "Wait just a moment…"  He tore the piece of paper he'd written on from his notebook and folded it before pulling out a large, blue globe from inside his robes.  There was a slit in the center of the globe and he slid the folded up paper into it, wherein it vanished from sight.

A moment later another piece of paper appeared and Quinine pulled it out, placing the globe back inside his robes.  He handed the paper to Remus then gathered up his notebook and pen.

"I-I believe that's all.  G-good day."

He hurried out and they heard him run from the hospital wing.  Remus looked after him for a moment before he solemnly handed Mika the piece of paper.

The white-haired boy shook his head and said, "You open it.  I can't move my arm well enough to unfold it."

Remus nodded and unfolded it, reading it aloud for all to hear.  Harry leaned close and peered over the werewolf's shoulder at what appeared to be a copy of what might have been the log in the Department's book.

**Name:** Michelangelo Dormien Alundus Moody-Davids   A.K.A.   Mika

**DOB:** June 29, 1980

**Father: **Alastor Lucinius Moody

**Mother:** Calissa Sarai Davids (Moody) nee Potter

**Siblings:** Mischa Hélène Moody

**Bitten By:** Amadeus Sedwick (no code name logged)

**Age Bitten:** 16

**Code Name:** Fynn Varg

**Record Taken By:** Alexander Quinine

"What is it?" asked Ginny, still running her fingers through Mika's hair.

Remus looked up and locked eyes with Mika.

"According to this, your code name is Fynn Varg."

"I have to go by that from now on?"

"Only in the open," said Remus.  "If you'd been bitten early like me, you'd probably go by it.  But as things stand, I don't think it matters.  Now, I have some things that should best be said only between werewolves.  Harry, Niamh, Ginny…"

"Aye, sir," said Harry shortly, gently pushing Niamh towards the curtain.  He waited for Ginny to join him, watching at she slowly slid off the bed, looking longingly back towards Mika as she came towards him.  When she did reach him, he opened an arm to her and she fell into the hug, sniffling back tears.

Harry looked back once at Mika and smiled tightly before he pulled Ginny through the curtain.  Niamh took up his other side, her head against his shoulder, and the three of them slowly made their way from the hospital wing.

**Author's Note**

Mika's code name was gotten from an online Gaelic Dictionary and from Behind the Name.Com.  Fynn means "White" and Varg is Old Norse for "Wolf".


	19. Christmas is Here

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 146 – Christmas is Here**

Weeks passed quickly at Hogwarts and then the Christmas holidays were upon the school in all their snow-drenched glory.  Mika had spent his first time as a werewolf stalking the confines of the Shrieking Shack with Remus, who had stayed long enough to keep him company for his first change.  Severus had not said one thing remotely negative to the werewolf since he'd begun helping the teenager.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Eh?" said Harry, lifting his head.  He'd fallen asleep on top of his just finished Charms paper and now had the piece of parchment stuck to his forehead.  Scowling, he pulled it away and rubbed at the ink imprinted on his forehead as he frowned at the newspaper that hid Mika.  "Wha's wrong?"

The newspaper fell and Mika's scowling face came into the other boy's view.

"The full moon starts on Christmas Eve."

"Tha sucks."

"Your telling me," sighed Mika, folding the paper and dropping it onto the table with a sigh.  He ran his hands back through his hair, shaking slightly when his left hand touched the scars that remained on his shoulder from Amadeus.  "Its not fair."

"I know," said Harry softly, looking away guiltily.  "If I'd…"

Mika looked up suddenly, his dark eyes lit with anger.

"Don't you dare say it.  It wasn't your fault that Amadeus bit me, Harry.  It was those damn Death Eater and you know it!"

"Yeh," said Harry slowly.

There was an uneasy silence between the two of them before Mika laughed lightly.

"Well…I know a perfect Christmas gift for me now."

Harry arched an eyebrow and asked, "Wha'?"

"A chew toy."

Harry stared at him for a moment before he began to laugh, softly at first then rising to increasing levels.  Mika laughed with him and they got continually louder until both of them were brushing tears from their eyes.

"I'll remember tha," said Harry breathlessly after a moment.

Mika just nodded and continued to chuckled mirthlessly.

* * * *

"This isn't fair," grumbled Ginny as Mika downed the contents of the slightly smoking goblet Severus handed him.  The white-haired boy gagged slightly then turned towards her, his eyes slightly lighter than normal.

"Life isn't fair, Gin."

"Less fair than usual."

Harry just smiled slightly from where he sat on the edge of his father's desk.  He leaned towards the girl and said, "It'll be alrigh', Gin."

"Yes," said Mika, smiling at the redhead.  "All will be well."

"But it won't be Christmas without you!" cried Ginny, clutching at Mika's arm.

"Be calm, Virginia," said Severus in a soothing tone as he sealed up a phial of Wolfsbane Potion to send to Remus.  "Everything will work out."

Ginny scowled at being told to stop worrying three different times then giggled as Mika dug his fingers into her sides, causing her to squirm away from him.

"Stop that!"

The white-haired boy grinned then kissed her lightly on the cheek before he left the room, heading towards the Shrieking Shack to wait for moonrise.  Ginny stared longingly after him and sagged against Harry as he walked over and put an arm about her shoulders.

"C'mon, Gin," he said gently.  "Le's go see wha mischief Ni has gotten 'erself into."

Ginny nodded and Harry steered her out of the Potions classroom, leaving Severus to his own devices.

* * * *

"Hareeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!"

Harry opened one eye and turned his head to the side to glare at the hyperactive girl crouching on his back.

"Good mornin', ye crazy dame," he growled as he rolled over, tipping her off his back.  She landed with a squeal beside him and he ruthlessly attacked her in her ticklish spots.

"Harry – _AH!_  - Harry, _stop_ – _hahahaha_ – please – _HARRY!_ – heeheeha!"

"Surrender!" said Harry loudly, laughing despite his best attempts not to.

Niamh tried to squirm away from him, giggling madly as she shouted, "Never!"

The tickling fit went on for a few more minutes before Niamh managed to squirm away from Harry's nimble fingers and leapt on him with a happy screech that probably woke up the Slytherins that remained in Arx Serpens.  Harry fell back onto his pillow with a laugh, Niamh clinging to his shirt.

Grinning evilly, Harry rolled over, trapping the girl underneath him.  Cheeks flushed pink, Niamh laughed merrily and tried to squirm away again.

"Oh no ye don't," said Harry teasingly.  "I've got ye now, dear Lady."

"Mmm," purred Niamh.  "And what shall the Lord do with the Lady now that he has her?"

Harry thought about that for a moment then he smiled, leaning down so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"The Lord wou' kiss the Lady if she wou' allow…"

"She would," whispered Niamh, feeling her heart pounding against her ribs.

Harry bent his head lower then jerked up with a furious snarl.  He scrabbled at his right ankle and dug Hedwig's fangs out of his flesh.

"Hed," he hissed in Parseltongue.

"_Sorry,_" said the snake, flicking her tongue out.  "_I thought you were that hateful girl._"

"Use yer senses, silly," admonished Harry, tapping the rounded nose lightly.

"_I believe too much time with the Fox has taken leave of my senses._"

"Indeed," said Harry with a bland expression on his face.  Niamh giggled slightly at how much he looked like his father with that exact expression and his long hair free about his face.

"And wha' are ye gigglin' at?" asked Harry as he put Hedwig down on the bedside table.  The snake crawled into the space beneath a crookedly stacked book and hissed a goodnight as Niamh grinned widely.

She replied, "I just noticed how much you look like Professor Snape with that bland expression of yours."

"Mmm," said Harry.  He then cocked his head sideways at her and wanted to ask if he could finish that kiss…  But the moment felt as though it was gone, so he declined from doing as such.

When Niamh saw that he wasn't going to continue, she slid off the bed and went to get something to bind his bleeding ankle with.  Returning with a strip of cloth torn from Blaise's bedsheet, she bound it tightly about his ankle after using her wand to clean the blood away.  As she pulled away, her fingers toughed a particularly brutal looking scar that looked like it might have once cut his entire foot open.

Harry caught the subject of her transfixion and said, "Glass.  When I was abou' four."

"It must have hurt," whispered Niamh, touching the scar gently.

"I' did," said Harry.  "But woun's heal.  Now c'mon.  Da's goh a surprise fer Gin and I want ter see 'er face."

Niamh's face lit up at the word 'surprise' and Harry grinned at her.  He slid off his bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of his dorm.

* * * *

When Ginny found her way to Severus' rooms a half-hour later (Severus had invited all of them to spend Christmas in his rooms again), she nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw a huge, white wolf lying on the floor beside the newly set-up tree and its stash of presents.  The wolf lifted its great head and its dark, amber eyes lit up at the sight of her.  With a whimper, it got to its feet and wagged its tail.

The redhead looked nervously over at where Severus was sitting by the fire.  Harry and Niamh were seated on the couch across from him and they were both smiling at her.

"Go on," said Severus softly.  "I believe you know who our furry friend is."

Ginny blinked and turned wide eyes on the wolf.

"_M-Mika?_"

The wolf gave a soft 'woof' of affirmation and was suddenly enveloped in a hug as Ginny rushed across the distance between them.  She buried her face in the silky fur then reached up to stroke the wonderfully furry ears that stood erect atop the shaggy head.

"I never knew…" she began and trailed off, unable to continue.

"Never knew a werewolf could be so wonderful?" asked Severus, smiling warmly at her.

Ginny just nodded and hugged the wolf's neck again.  The beast's tail wagged wildly as it laid its head on her shoulder.

Harry and Niamh couldn't help but smile.  Mostly because the empath was feeding off the happy emotions that rolled like an avalanche off the younger girl and the wolf – and was in turn sending them through the link made by their clasped hands to Harry.

It was just the right beginning for a good day.

* * * *

After lunch, Severus stared down onto the grounds from the Headmaster's office.  Harry, Niamh, and Hermione had dug a depression behind a snow drift and were firing snowballs rapidly towards the drift that Ron and Thomas were crouched behind.  From the trio's right, Amanda and Neville barraged the duo with colored snowballs, leaving the snow drift in varying shades of color and the top of Ron's hair bright pink.

Ginny and the wolf were attempting to sneak up behind Harry but the once street rat heard them coming and turned, hurling a snowball at them.  The redhead ducked behind the wolf and it effectively blocked the snowball from hitting her.

"Such merry-making for such dark times," said a voice from behind the Potions Master suddenly.

Severus lifted his eyes and saw Dumbledore reflection in the window glass.  "Times are not yet completely dark, Albus."

"They are close," said Dumbledore solemnly.  "So very close."  He looked over the younger wizard's shoulder at the snowball war and smiled.  "And not so far away from these very walls."

"Are you referring to recent events?" asked Severus.  "Or do you refer to events that have been happening since Harry _entered _these walls?"

"Both.  And it is not only Harry of which I speak."

"Mika," said Severus with a nod.

"Yes.  I do not doubt that this is what Voldemort meant to happen.  But I believe that one half of his plan went wrong."

"Don't be cryptic, old man," spat Severus, losing his patience for a half-second.

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment then said, "Voldemort no doubt meant for Mister Davids to be abandoned by his friends.  As we see, this had not happened.  Not has his family abandoned him."

"Alastor may be sketchy as to where I am concerned," hissed Severus, "but he would never abandon his own children.  I remember well enough when Mika was born.  The man took every moment he had to be with that boy."

"Indeed he did.  Speaking of Alastor, what news do we have of young Mischa?"

"Calissa wrote me a few days ago asking for a few potions.  As far as I know, she is recovering well and will return after Christmas holidays."

"And our culprit?"

"If it were in my hands, I've have locked him in a cell for endangering a fellow student," growled Severus.  "I expelled him instead.  Didn't you read the letter I sent you?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly and replied, "My mind is not as well as it used to be.  I do recall hearing something from his father about him being beaten up."

Severus scowled, remembering finding Augustine Cade lying battered and bruised just outside the entrance hall.  The seventh year had evidence of being cursed on his body and they were curses that were only located in one book.  There were also boot prints on his back that could only belong to one set of boots.

But Severus hadn't said anything to Harry and Niamh about the incident and they hadn't mentioned it either.  He had surreptitiously let on a few days later in class that he knew and when he looked at the pair, he was met by defiant gazes of sapphire and emerald.

They'd gone against his orders and had injured Cade, a task that Severus had wanted to do and could not.  He was fiercely protective of the students under his wing (his son the most protected of all) and had sworn years ago to protect them because no one else would.  But for one of his own to harm another…that broke down the protective wall about them and made them fair game.

He was angry at the pair for beating up the older student but also proud that they defended each and every one of their friends with the same fervor as they did each other.

"Yes," said Severus, bringing his train of thought back onto its tracks.  "I have no idea who injured him in such a way."

Dumbledore chuckled and Severus knew that the old wizard had a very good idea of who had beaten up Cade.  It didn't take much to figure it out, after all…

Sighing, the Potions Master looked back down at the snowball fight and chuckled as he saw Niamh stuff a snowball down the back of Harry's shirt.  The long-haired Slytherin shouted and began to run around in circles, trying vainly to get the snow out of his shirt.  When he did get it out, he turned on Niamh with a shout and began to chase her around a laughing Ginny.  The white wolf bounded after them before it jumped on Harry and wrestled him to the ground.

Severus just smiled and watched the teenagers as they played in the snow.

**Author's Note**

**Saerry:** Almost a kiss!  But not quite!

**Atra:** You are torturing them again, aren't you?

**Saerry:** Why, of course, my dear muse.

**Bryv:** What else would she do to them?

**Saerwy:** Torture them some more?

**Mel:** *grumbles something about the romance being completely ruined and stalks off*


	20. OWLS of Romance

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Author's Note**

As to the Mika in wolf form during the day thing, I was thinking about it while I was writing the last chapter, wondering about how I would do what I wanted.  And then I remember Remus saying something about him curling up under his desk in his office during the three days of the fool moon.  Which made me wonder if werewolves stay in wolf form for the entirety of the three days.  Not knowing if that is what J. K. meant, I just went on with the idea.

I don't recall who mentioned this and I can't get online at the moment to look it up but to whoever it was (and to anyone else who was wondering about it) here's yer answer.

And to whoever mentioned the Christmas Eve/Morning thing, Eve was first night of the full moon.  As there are three, Mika would have had two more days left (Christmas morn being the second).

**Author's Note 2**

We are the Harry Potter Borg Alliance. We rate your story as an A+, worthy of assimilation. We shall add you ditinctive wrting style and uniquness to our own. We shall also take control of your original chracters and you as well and make them Borg.  
Resistance is futile.  
((Seriously! A+! Kick ass!))  
Lower your shields, and prepare to be assimilated.

*snorting hysterically*  That's the funniest review I've ever had!  Thanks ever so much for the laugh you just gave me!  =D

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 147 – OWLS of Romance**

"Hareeeeeeeeeeey!"

"Wha'?  _GODS!_"

The chair Harry was sitting in tipped backwards as Niamh charged across the common room and leapt onto his lap.  She laughed merrily and waved an envelope in his face as he rubbed the back of his head – which had decided it was high time it met the floor.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" asked Mika, peering at Niamh over the side of the couch with his still slightly amber eyes.  He winced with the motion and leaned back, laying his head on Ginny's shoulder.  "Oh, not a good idea to move that much…"

Ginny smiled gently and leaned her head against his.  It was only two days since the last day of the fool moon and the new werewolf was experiencing his second dose of after-change pains.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, catching a glimpse of the envelope Niamh was waving wildly about.

"Do tell," growled Harry, wincing as he felt a lump forming on the back of his head.  He closed one eye and squinted at the girl sitting atop him with the other.

Niamh grinned cheekily and chirped, "Its your OWLS!"

"What?" exclaimed Ginny.  "I thought you weren't taking those _until_ Christmas hols, Harry.  Not before."

"I took 'em early.  Now, give me tha!"

Harry tried to snatch the envelope from Niamh but she laughed and held it out of his reach.

"Uh-uh!  I wanna see first!"

The dark-haired teen shrugged in defeat and watched in amusement as she ripped the envelope open.

"Two O's in Potions – why am I not surprised? -, an E and an O in Transfiguration, two O's in Charms, two in History, two in Defense – as if you wouldn't have that -, two in Divination – I find that laughable -, aaaaand an O and an E in Herbology.  Fourteen in all!  WHEE!"

"I feel so overjoyed," said Harry blandly as the cheery girl hugged him about the neck.

"Cheers, Harry," said Mika.  "You beat all of us but Mione.  Say, anyone know what Malfoy got?"

"Eleven," replied Amanda as the girl flopped down into a chair across from the pair on the couch.  "Parkinson was bragging about it.  She only got seven."

"Ouch."

"Don't you need eight to pass or something?" asked Niamh, not noticing the glare Harry was sending her.

Amanda nodded and said, "Something like that.  Oh, and Niamh, its probably a good idea to get off Harry."

"Huh?"

The dark-haired girl looked down at the boy she was sitting atop and blushed as she saw him glowering at her.

"Oh.  Sorry, Harry."

Harry just arched an eyebrow at her then smirked and rolled over, bringing the chair and Niamh after him.  The girl squealed and the others caught a flash of surprise in her eyes before she vanished behind the chair.  There was a short scuffle and then Harry scrambled to his feet, sprinting towards the exit into the corridor.

Niamh was up a moment later, the thrill of the chase bright in her eyes.  With a dog-like 'yip' she charged after Harry, leaping through the closing entrance after him.

The others heard her shriek and then Harry's shout before there was a loud crash.  Harry cursed loud enough that there was a shout from down the hall of, "MISTER POTTER!"  A shout that sounded very much like Snape.

Mika and Ginny looked at each other then burst out laughing.  Amanda just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

* * * *

"I can'na believe ye jumped on my back."

"Well, I _did_.  I didn't really hurt you, did I?"

Harry glared at Niamh and lifted his skinned elbow for inspection.  He arched a querying eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"Sorry."

Harry sighed and slumped against the stone wall.  He and Niamh had – after the scene in the common room – gone up to the West Tower, which seemed to have become their regular place to turn to when they wanted some place away from…well, everything.

"I's alright, Ni.  S'not like I have'n skinned that elbow a 'undred times before."

"But this time it was my fault."

"Stop that!  I'm the only one in this 'ere castle who can blame themselves fer anything."

Niamh turned her head to glare at him from where she stood looking down at the grounds and Harry winced.  He'd meant it as a joke…

"Don't you say that!" she exclaimed.  "You've got less right than me to blame yourself for anything!"

"I was my faul' Mika got bitten, mine that Mischa's arm is broken, mine that me Da was injured, mine that Tyls was brough' back, mine that C…"

Niamh rushed across the space between them and clapped her hand over his mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

"No," she hissed softly, dropping to her knees.  "That wasn't your fault, Harry."

He mumbled something behind her hand and she asked, "What?"

Harry sighed and reached up to move her hand away from his mouth.

"Ye didn't even le' me finish."

Niamh smiled sadly and whispered, "I knew what you were going to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wha' then?"

"Cedric.  You blame yourself for Cedric."

Harry blinked for a few moments then turned his face away from hers.  He tried to keep his feelings of shame from her senses but by the look on her face (which he could see out of the corner of his eye) she felt it.

Gentle fingers reached out and forced his face back towards her.  Harry winced as he saw the tears that were now running silently down her cheeks and reached up with his left hand to brush them away.

"I do," he whispered, looking at her face but not her eyes – which was a rather hard trick to learn.  "I blame meself every day."

"Harry…"

"I should 'ave just grabbed it.  Grabbed it an' got taken there alone.  Then 'e wouldn't be dead…"

Niamh leaned forward and grabbed his face between his hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"But if you had," she murmured, "if you had, I – I would never have realized my feelings for you."

"Ye'd have been far safer wi' him."

"So?  I live for danger.  Cedric was…wonderful…but I want some danger in my life.  I don't want to just fall in love, marry, and then settle down to some boring life.  Its not me."

"How do ye know that would be 'ow it would have been wi' Cedric?" asked Harry.

She smiled and replied, "I may not be able to see it but I can feel it.  Trust me on this."

"I do.  I should trust ye wi' everything."

"No one can trust anyone with everything, Harry.  It took you a year to tell me about Tyls."

"And ye three ter tell me about yer father."

"What about what happened in your coma?  You haven't told me that yet?"

Harry scowled and snapped, "Tha's none of yer business!"

"Please, Harry.  You know you can trust me."

"I _can't_," breathed Harry, looking down at her knees, which were situated between his feet.  "I don't wan' anyone else ter know.  I's mine, y'see.  Jus' for me."

Niamh looked at him for a long time before she said, "You saw your mother, didn't you?"

The emerald eyes lifted and glared accusingly at her but she lifted her hands in defense.

"I didn't read your mind, I swear.  You know I wouldn't do something like that."

"Then 'ow…?"

"She's the only thing you've ever wanted to keep to yourself," replied Niamh in a gentle voice.

Harry looked at her for a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity before his shoulders slumped.  The entire story spilled out of him, then and there.  He told her everything about what had happened in his coma.

It was a story he could only tell once and he was telling it to the one person in the world he loved more than his parents.

When he finished, Niamh sat there in awe.  She was surprised to see the sparkle of tears on her friend's pale cheeks.

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward, gently lifting his head with her hands.  Harry's closed eyes flew open as she kissed his tears away with slow, gentle motions.

When she leaned back, he was giving her the oddest and most open look that he had ever given her.

Niamh smiled gently and started to shrug but was suddenly jerked forward by strong arms.  She tumbled helplessly against Harry's chest and blinked in confusion as he lifted her chin, their eyes meeting.  He leaned forward and her eyes widened before their lips met.

Another moment stretched into eternity and beyond before Harry pulled away from Niamh.  Sapphire eyes opened and a smile turned the corner's of the girl's lips.

"That was…"

"Shh," said Harry, leaning in for another kiss.

* * * *

"Where could they be?"

"Hey, what about the Tower?"

"Trelawney's?"

"No!  The West one.  The one that'll only let Slytherin's up."

"Good idea.  Let's go.  But _slowly!_"

Ginny smiled gently and slowed down for Mika, who was wincing every twelve steps.  The two of them slowly made their way up the winding stairs of the tower, panting by the time they reached the top.

Gently pushing the door open, they peered out…

"_Oh!_" whispered Ginny.

Mika frowned and peered over her head at the scene playing out on the tower's balcony.

"Well, well," he said softly.  "Its about damn time."

"Hush.  Let's go back."

Closing the door carefully, Ginny turned and started down the stairs, Mika at her side.  After a moment, the werewolf's arm wrapped gingerly about her shoulders.  A slim arm wrapping about his waist made the werewolf smile and he looked down at the redhead, who met his smile with one of her own.

At the top of the tower, Harry and Niamh pulled away from each other and smiled.

**Author's Notes**

**Mel:** I GOT MY KISS!

**Saerry:** Hey, mine too!

**Saerwy:** Aw, they're so sweeeet.

**Atra:** *blinks*  What's up with chicks and romance?

**Bryv:** We will never know.


	21. A Near Miss and Conversations

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 148 – A Near Miss and Conversations**

"I heard Snape almost caught a couple in the West Tower last night!"

"I heard that too!  Who do you think it was?"

"Had to be Slytherin's.  I've tried getting up there.  Couldn't do it."

"Don't you know it won't let anyone up _but_ Slyth's?"

"What are you lot talking about?"

"Hmm?  Oh, hi, Hermione."

"We're talking about that couple Snape nearly caught.  You hear about it?"

Hermione blinked and asked, "Where?"

"West Tower.  Y'know, the one that'll only let Slyth's up."

"Oh.  No, haven't heard a thing."

Hermione turned and sat down across from Ron, who was busily stuffing his face with food.  She glanced over towards the Slytherin table and saw Niamh slumped against Harry's side, her eyes closed.  The long-haired teen had one arm around the girl's waist to steady her and was eating with the other, his eyes never straying from the book that he had propped up on a jug of milk.

Turning back towards the empty plate in front of her, the bushy-haired girl wondered if _they_ had been the couple up on the West Tower.

Maybe Ginny knew…

* * * *

"Ginny?"

The redheaded fifth year looked up from her book and blinked at Hermione.  She had to blink a few more times to bring the older girl into focus.

"Oh…  Hi, Hermione."

"I have a question."

"Sit.  Ask."

Hermione sat down across from her, glancing over at Madam Pince.  The librarian was currently occupied with a large stack of recently returned books so she spoke a little louder than usual.

"Do you know what Slytherin's Professor Snape almost caught last night?"

Ginny's cheeks flushed pink and Hermione grinned in triumph.

"You do know!" she exclaimed.  "Was it Harry and Niamh?  Have they finally gotten together?"

Ginny flushed red as she nodded slowly.  Hermione's grin widened and she laughed.

"That's great!"

"I know.  Mika and I almost walked in on them."

"What were they doing?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow and Hermione's eyes widened.

"_Kissing?_"

"Mmm-hmm."

Hermione let out a whoop then hurriedly covered her mouth as Madam Pince turned to glare at her.  Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up her book, grabbing the older girl's arm and dragging her from the library.

"You've been around us for far too long, Mione."

"Hey, happy moment.  Can't I be happy during a happy moment?"

Ginny glared mildly at her then sighed.

"You are now far too cheery."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

Ginny then smirked and added, "Now if only you and Ron would get together…"

"_WHAT!_"

* * * *

"Sir, I want to help!"

"No!  Absolutely not!"

Mika scowled and snapped, "You let Harry help get me out!  Why can't I help get Amadeus?"

Severus closed his eyes, rubbing his left temple.  He glanced at his son for help and got a shrug in response.

"Mika, there is no way that either of your parents would allow you to do such a thing.  Not after what has happened."

"I'm sixteen!" shouted Mika.  "I can choose what I want to do and what I don't!"

"And if that choice costs you your life?" hissed Severus.  "I have no wish to find your father upon my doorstep because I allowed you to aid in this rescue and you _died_ in the attempt."

Mika scowled and looked at Harry, who was lounging on the couch.

"Harry, what do you think?"

The dark-haired teen sat up and brushed back the hair that had escaped the braid his hair had been put into.  He'd discovered it in that condition when he woke up face-down on the couch in the Hexer's Corner.  A glance at Niamh had proven it to be her doing from the smile on her face.

"I agree with me da.  Mik, it'd just na be safe.  An' what about Mischa?"

"She's doing perfectly fine."

Harry arched an eyebrow and the white-haired boy scowled.

"Okay," he admitted, "she's not _perfectly_ fine.  But she's okay.  We adapt well, we Moody's."

"Not well enough," said Harry, remembering when Mischa had shown up a week before when Christmas holidays ended.  Her left arm hung in a sling at her side and though she put on a brave face, he knew that the eleven-year-old was frustrated.  And he didn't need Niamh's empathic powers to know _that_ one.

"No.  But what's that got to do with me helping with the rescue?"

Harry scowled, snapping, "Ye've been injured enough, as is!"

"So?" spat Mika.  "I'm fine with being a werewolf and having only one working eye – while annoying – isn't that hard to get used to."

Harry continued to scowl at him and Mika glared back for a few moments before he looked away.  But the look in his eyes showed he wasn't beaten.

"I want to help," he growled softly.

Severus sighed and sat down heavily into a chair.  He ran both hands back through his hair, which was exceptionally greasy from his standing over a cauldron for nearly seventy-two hours.

"By now they have moved him.  And they know I was involved.  They will be on guard for us."

"Let me have them."

"I beg your pardon?" said Severus, staring.

"Let me have them," repeated Mika.  "Wait for a full moon to attack.  There's not much magic that can bring down a werewolf."

"A _full-grown_ werewolf!" exclaimed Harry.  "Which is categorized as one o' at _least_ twenty-five transformations!  Ye've only had two!"

"So?  I can still help!"

"By transferring the virus you now carry into them?" said Severus snappily.  "No!  Under no circumstance!"

"Why not?!"

"Because werewolves who 'liberately attack people are killed," snarled Harry in a dark tone.

Mika scowled and cried, "There is no way to have one's way in a argument with two Snape's!"

"Two Snape's who are also Slytherins," added Severus.

"_Sir!_"

"_No_, Mika.  If you do not recall, I was an Auror under your father's command.  I have seen his temper and have been under the brunt of it more times than I like to remember.  You know as well as I how he would react to _anything_ happening to you."

Mika's scowled faded a little at Severus' words.  He did know his father's temper very well.  The retired Auror had never hit him but he was as hard a taskmaster as Severus and _would_ punish his children if they did wrong.

"But, sir," he said after a moment, "I could help.  I could find Amadeus wherever he is."

"I am sorry, Mika, but I would far rather trust Lupin's werewolf senses in a hunt.  You are young and still know very little about your own kind."

"You took Harry with you to rescue me."

Severus glanced at his son, whose brows were knitted together in a frown.  The green eyes met his and the frown deepened.

"Ni saw him dyin' if I did'na go," he said softly.  "I forced me way into going."

"How true," murmured Severus.  "Stubborn as your mother."

"An' you," shot Harry back.

"Hmphf."

"Sir," said Mika, getting their attention back to the previous conversation.

Severus sighed and ran a hand back through his hair again.

"I will only consider it if your parents consent.  And even then I do not know if I will allow you on such a dangerous mission."

Mika also said 'You allowed Harry' but he quickly snapped his mouth shut over that and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, professor."

Severus waved his away and Mika left, leaving the two Snape's alone in the room.  After a moment Harry spoke.

"Da."

"Yes?"

"Will there be any time in me life where Voldemort isn't in 'i?"

Severus frowned and looked over at his son, who was looking at him with the most open expression he'd ever seen on the boy.  He was aware of his own open expression that revealed his exhaustion and complete lack of comprehension of their current situation.  The emerald eyes staring at him showed him worry, concern, and several other emotions that his tired brain couldn't identify.

"I hope so, Harry.  I really hope so."


	22. More Conversations and a Grim Arrival

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 149 – More Conversations and a Grim Arrival**

"NO!"

"But, Da…"

"UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT DEATH EATER!"

Mika cringed and was glad he was having this discussion with his father in Severus' office.  He cringed again when he saw the Potion Master's dark face out of the corner of his eye.

"AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING NEAR THAT WEREWOLF AGAIN!"

"DAD!"

Alastor Moody scowled at his son from the fireplace and growled, "If you ever listen to one thing I say in your life, let it be this, lad.  I don't want you to get hurt."

Mika snorted and pointed at his now blank right eye.

"I'm already hurt, Da!"

"NO!"

"Please.  Dad, please – I _need_ to do this."

Moody scowled then grunted, "What did your mother say?"

"She told me that I was old enough to make the decision for myself," replied Mika.  "Said she told the same thing to her brother when he was my age."

"Fat lot of good it did him," snorted Moody.

"I didn't know Mum had a brother."

Moody's normal eye narrowed and he growled, "She never told you?"

"No."

"James Potter.  Your friend Harry's father."

Mika blinked then promptly fell off the low stool he'd been sitting on.

"_James Potter was my uncle?_"

"Quite," said Moody.  He then sighed and said, "If you come back the slightest bit scratched, I will rip out Snape's intestines and use them for bootlaces."

Severus rolled his eyes at the threat that had been directed towards him a great number of times.  All of his intestines (along with every other valuable organ) were still intact despite their being knocked about by Moody and an unhealthy amount of Cruciatus Curses.

"I'll tell him," swore Mika, feeling a little guilty about not telling his father that Severus was in the room.  "Talk to you later."

Moody just nodded and said, "Take care of your sister," before he severed the connection and the fireplace went dead.  Mika stared at the empty stone before he turned towards his Head of House.

"Well, sir?"

"I will consider it, Mika," said Severus slowly.  "But I will guarantee nothing."

"Yes, sir."

The white-haired boy started to leave then stopped and turned back towards the older wizard.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mika?"

"Did you know James Potter was my uncle?"

Severus nodded slowly and replied, "I did.  I assumed your mother told you."

"She didn't.  Its…it's a little weird."

"What is?"

"I was just thinking…if you weren't Harry's father…"  Mika grinned slightly at him as he continued, "He'd be my cousin!"

Severus just smiled and said, "It is best not to think of what could have been, Mika.  I know this fact very well."

"Yes, sir.  See you in class."

Severus inclined his head towards the sixth year then sighed as the door to his office closed behind him.  Little did Mika Davids know that he _was_ Harry's cousin.  The Potter name didn't appear on the family tree of the Elven royal family for nothing.

* * * *

Almost a month and a half later, Harry and Niamh were sitting out by the lake when a huge shaggy shape that they well recognized came bounding across the grounds towards them.

"_SIRIUS!_" they shouted as one and threw their arms about the dog as it skidded to a halt in front of them, tongue lolling out of its mouth.

Niamh hugged the big hound's neck tightly as Harry ruffled the furry ears.  He was very happy to see his godfather but a look into the dog's blue eyes told him that he was in for a shouting whenever Sirius got the chance to get out of his Animagus form.

"What are you doing here?" asked Niamh, releasing Sirius' neck from her embrace.  "To see the headmaster?"

The shaggy hound nodded and the two Slytherins looked at each other.

"Le's go then," said Harry, rising to his feet.  He helped Niamh up and they both began to jog towards the castle, Sirius at their heels.  Cloaks billowing behind them, they hurried through the nearly empty halls until they reached the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

Severus turned towards them from where he was about to give the password to the gargoyle and blinked curiously at the two breathless teenagers.  Then he spotted the dog that followed them and scowled.

"Ah," he said shortly.  "_Lemon drop._"

The gargoyle moved aside and the four hurried up the moving staircase, Sirius hurrying to the fore.  He nosed the door open and transformed, exclaiming, "I found him!"

"Who?" asked Harry, brushing his long hair off his face.

"Sedwick," growled Snape, frowning at the Animagus.  "Where is he?"

"Prison stronghold in Russia.  Moony and I ran into them when they were transferring him.  We followed them all the way from Albania.  We were both going to come back to report but Moony decided to stay last minute."

"Why?" asked Niamh.

"Fool moon," explained Sirius shortly.  He then looked at Snape and growled, "I hope your not intending on dragging Harry off on this suicide rescue."

"_Sirius!_" shouted Harry, his eyes flashing.

The Animagus turned on him with a sneer that was oddly like Severus' and bellowed, "You've already been in a coma!  I don't want anything _else_ happening to you!"

"Everything 'appens to me," said Harry with a sneer of his own.

"I don't want you dead, damnit!"

"Are you implying that _I_ do?" snarled Severus, his dark eyes flashing.  Sirius turned on him in a fury and jabbed a finger at the black clothed chest.

"You stay out of this, Snape!"

"If you don't recall, Black, Harry is my _son_."

"Like you do a damned thing for him."

"_Sirius!_" shouted Niamh and Harry as one.

"I suggest everyone take a seat and we discuss this like civilized people," said Dumbledore sternly, his blue eyes focused solely on Severus and Sirius.  The two dark-haired men ignored him for a moment before they sneered at each other and took seats on opposite sides of the room.

Harry and Niamh looked at each other then moved to sit together on the couch that was nestled beneath the office window.  Sirius arched an eyebrow as the dark-haired girl snuggled up against his godson's side but said nothing.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "Sirius, you say you've found Amadeus Sedwick?"

"Yes.  There are at least five Death Eater's at every entrance to the place where he's being held."

"And sign of Voldemort?"

Sirius shook his head and replied, "Not when I left."

"Things could have changed by now," said Severus coldly.  "Why didn't you simply send an owl?"

"Oh, I don't know…_BECAUSE THERE WERE DEATH EATER'S EVERYWHERE?!_"

"Sirius!" warned Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Albus."

Sirius glared at Severus, who returned it wholeheartedly.  Niamh frowned at then and whispered to Harry, "Is it just me or do their scowls look similar?"

"I's not jus' you," came the reply from the boy beside her.

Niamh's frown deepened and she said, "Excuse me…"

Three sets of eyes turned towards her as she continued, "Sirius, professor – are you two related?"

Sirius looked appalled at the question, Severus' upper lip curled slightly, and Dumbledore just chuckled.  He turned towards her with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes and said, "How very astute of you, Miss O'Feir.  There are not many who recognize the resemblance between these two."

"Something I find a blessing," growled Sirius softly.

"So…" began Harry only to be interrupted by his father.

"Yes, Harry, we're related."  He glared at Sirius and added, "We are – to both of our discomfort – cousins."

"Only because your bastard father tricked her into thinking he actually loved her!" spat Sirius, blue eyes flashing.  "She'd still be alive today if she'd never met him!"

Severus' eyes burned with a rage that neither Harry nor Niamh had ever seen there and he bellowed, "You think I don't know that, Black?  If you don't recall, _I_ had to live with the man for two years!"

"And did you do anything to stop him from killing her?"

"_She was half dead by the time I made my way back into that accursed house!_"

"Gentlemen," rumbled Dumbledore.  "If you insist on continuing, I will lock you both up in a broom closet and allow you to fight it out."

"Probably not the best idea, professor," said Niamh.

Severus sneered and rose from his chair.

"I'm done here anyway."

With that he turned and was gone in a billow of dark robes.  Harry stared after him, blinking slightly.  There seemed to be a few things that his father had not told him about.

Things that he was definitely going to inquire about.

_After_ the elder Snape calmed down.


	23. Conversations of Family

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 150 – Conversations of Family**

Harry waited for two long hours before he dared venture down to his father's rooms.  He'd seen anger in every hard line of the dark wizard as he'd stormed from Dumbledore's office.

So instead of testing his father's ire, he settled down and had Sirius rant at him for an entire hour.  When his godfather was done, Harry and Niamh had filled him in on what was currently happening.

Sirius glared at his godson and snarled, "That may possibly have been the most foolish thing you've _ever_ done, Harry!  That…that _thing_ could have begun killing you as it was killing Niamh."

"I would'n let 'er die," shot Harry back hotly.  Niamh glanced at him and saw his chin lifted defiantly, anger burning in his emerald eyes.  He then looked at her and his eyes softened as he smiled.  The girl return the smile tentatively and wondered, _What ever did I do to have had two people love me this much?_

_By being you_, came a soft reply that had a feeling of Harry attached.

_You heard me?_

Harry just nodded then looked questioningly at Sirius.

"Why do ye hate Da so much?"

The Animagus seemed caught off guard for a moment then shifted uncomfortably as he searched for a good answer to that question.

"Well," he said finally, running a hand back through his shaggy hair.  "I don't think I can give you an answer you can accept on that one, Harry."

"Meaning all the reasons you have are pitiful ones," piped Niamh.

Sirius frowned then nodded slowly.

"Something like that.  The real animosity started when I met him on the train.  I'd been told that he was my cousin – and I assume he'd been told the same – and then I heard all about his father.  I _assumed_ he'd be the same."

"Ye prejudged 'im, y'mean," said Harry, eyes hooded.

"Yes," replied Sirius.  "And then there was James…  He was as pureblooded as either of us but he hated Snape with a passion.  For the family history.  And I think the fact that he was related to them too…"

"Hold on a bloody minute!  _James_ was related ter us?  Tha means…"  Harry's eyes widened as he gasped, "Mika.  'Is mum said she was James' sister."

Sirius nodded in confirmation.

"Calissa.  She was four years older than the lot of us.  Madly in love with an Auror – married him too.  Then fell into Moody's arms after Davids was killed on a mission under him.  I think you can figure out the rest from there."

The two teenagers nodded and Sirius sighed.

"And then there was Shalay…"

"Who?" asked Niamh.

"My aunt," explained Sirius.  "I saw her frequently for the first seven years of my life and then she was _gone_ – vanished.  My mother never explained what had happened to her until she told me she had died.  It was almost as bad as when I learned James and Lily were gone…"

"She," began Harry slowly.  "She was me gran'mother, was'n she?"

Sirius' haggard face stared across the space between him and his godson.

"Yes, Harry.  I wish you could have known her.  I only knew her for seven years but…she was a truly wonderful woman.  Like an angel."

Harry smiled grimly at the thought of another relative he would never meet.  Another one that had been taken from him before he _could_.

It made him quite ill.

"I'm going to see if Da's calmed down," he said hurriedly, getting to his feet.  He felt as though he needed to talk to his father immediately.

Sirius looked about to protest but at a glare from Niamh clamped his mouth shut.  Harry smiled and gently kissed her cheek before he left the room adjacent to Dumbledore's office where they'd been talking.

He didn't see Sirius' arched brows or the blush that spread across Niamh's cheeks as the Animagus turned towards her with a thousand questions reflected in his blue eyes.

* * * *

A gentle rapping coming from the direction of his bookshelf forced Severus from the alcohol induced doze he'd dropped into.  The Potions Master jerked awake and glared menacingly at the bookshelf, debating sending a curse its way before he remembered the secret passage that lay behind its shelves.

"Who's there?" he called, his words slightly slurred.

"I's me, Da."

"Harry.  Come in, come in…"

The bookshelf moved forward and the lean, long-limbed figure of his son slipped in.  Long, dark braid swinging behind him, the teen eased the bookshelf back into place before he turned towards his father.  Immediately his nose wrinkled in distaste.

Green eyes darted from the empty glass barely cupped in Severus' hand then to the label-less bottle that sat upon the nearby table.

"Firewhiskey?"

Severus frowned and peered at the bottle as though he'd just noticed it sitting there.  He then winced and mumbled, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Harry sighed and strode forward, picking up the bottle and removing the glass from his father's hand.  He cleaned the glass with a touch of his wand and a muttered charm before putting it and the bottle back in the cupboard where they belonged.

Severus scowled at the removal of the alcohol but made no comment about it.

Harry turned slowly and eyed his father critically.  He knew very well that the man only drank when he was upset and he was generally not upset enough to get himself as drunk as he was now.

This situation, however, was beginning to remind him of the time Niamh had told him about.  When he'd been in his coma and Severus had brought her down here, placing her in Harry's own room.  She had awoken to find his father suffering from what Jardin had claimed later to be the side effects of a night spent drinking rum.

"Da…"

"I want to hear nothing of that conversation upstairs."

Harry frowned then said softly, "Sirius tol' me.  About Gran'mother."

Severus scowled – although it was slightly off due to the alcohol – and snapped, "He had no right!"

"She was 'is _aunt_, Da.  Family.  Why did'n ye tell me?"

Harry looked at his father pleadingly, wanting an answer more than anything in the world.  That his father had kept a secret like this from him hurt him.  He himself had kept secrets but they had been one's he was ashamed of.

His father simply hated his connection to the presence of his godfather.

"It didn't seem important."

That answer infuriated Harry and he felt his temper rise.  Forcing it down, he clenched his left hand then released it, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd held.

"I's important to _me_," he hissed after a moment.

The glazed dark eyes lifted and met emerald in a gaze that wavered then held before wavering again.  Severus scowled, fought for something to say, lost it, and gave up trying.  He searched again and found something, holding onto it as best he could with his hazy mind.

"Fine.   What do you want to know?"

"Why does Sirius hate ye so much?  And why do ye hate him?"

Severus frowned.

"He heard so much about my father that he thought I was just like that flesh-clothed devil.  We hated each other from the moment we met."

"An' the first question?"

Severus frowned again.

"That _was_ the first question."

"No it was'n," said Harry, eyes narrowed.  "Tha was the second.  Now answer me, Da.  Why does Sirius hate ye so much?"

The dark wizard scowled then frowned when his head pounded with the first motion.  Struggling through the haze threatening to overwhelm his mind, he spoke.

"He believes that I am responsible for the death's of his family."

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, "_What?_"

"His mother, Jules, was killed by Death Eater's sometime after Black was taken to Azkaban, as was his father, William.  They killed his sister Melinda, who was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and home for Christmas break.  After that they murdered his brother Amadeus who was only ten at the time.  They butchered the entire family without any mercy, including their owls.  He blamed _me_ for their deaths and always has."

"Because ye were a Death Eater?"

"Indeed.  Now…"  Severus' voice broke off as he yawned uncontrollably and Harry smiled wryly.

"Okay," he said with a glint in his eyes.  "Time fer bed."

Severus glared at him but complied, getting pulled to his feet by Harry when he found himself unable to rise from his chair.  The teenager tailed his father into his bedroom where he watched the man flop facedown onto the neat blankets.  A moment later he heard a low snore.

Chuckling, Harry drew his wand from its holster, flicking it at a blanket that was neatly folded atop a steamer trunk.  The dark green cloth rose into the air then spread itself over the Potion Master's unconscious form.

Harry hunted down a Sobriety Potion and sat it where his father would see it when he awoke.  He then hurriedly fled as the Gauntlet began to hum and the runes etched into the silver began to turn dark.  Fleeing the set of rooms, he found himself collapsing in the outside corridor, clutching at his right arm.

The flesh underneath the Gauntlet seemed to be afire and Harry yelped in surprise as the silver began to burn.  Holding his arm away from his body, he clenched his jaw shut against the cry of pain that wanted so badly to rip its way out of his throat – not because he didn't want to but because that was the way he responded to pain.

Eyes watering, Harry stared in shock as the Gauntlet _melted_, the silver dripping to the stone floor in streams and pooling there.  Where it had been his flesh had been burnt away, revealing the bones underneath.

Shaking in pain and horror, Harry whimpered softly.  Then, as he watched, the pool of silver began to shift and move.  It rose up like a snake ready to strike and lashed itself about his wrist.  From there it pulled it self back onto his arm, sliding over the bones and reforming the flesh and muscle of his arm.

Then as quickly as the molten silver had covered his arm, it fell off, scattering into a thousand or more tiny silver shards.  Harry gaped and touched his now free arm with his other hand, marvel in his eyes.  It was then that he heard the voice.

A voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"_Ya dethèin krai feth sie, kee reta braihan.  Mashtíer bè Aerilsedza Hèirai loth mak gree Gautlein traithan maith Daicrai ket yaia praithee bè gree korbé ursal gree waru korbé raithae noth ka pith shai.  Ignorme laidee Gautlein ta frestray aith mayday ta gorbesh._"

Green eyes widened as the sweet voice of a woman echoed in his head, obviously an Elf because no mortal could possibly have a voice like _that_.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry began to run, heart pounding heavily in his ears.

* * * *

Niamh was walking towards Arx Serpens, Sirius at her heels in his Animagus form, when she sensed an excessively happy presence rushing towards them.  Stopping, she blinked as she recognized the presence.

"_Harry?_" she whispered, not remembering him feeling this happy since the summer.  Before the Gauntlet has come crashing into their lives.

Sirius blinked and peered up at him, nudging her hand with a wet nose.  She looked down at him then was shocked as Harry appeared from behind a tapestry (obviously a secret passage).  He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, spinning in a circle as he laughed merrily.

When he sat her back on her feet, she swayed for a moment then found her lips trapped by his.  The kiss caused half of her mental walls to go down and she swooned with the heady brew that was his joy.

Sirius barked loudly but was ignored, even as Harry pulled back from Niamh.

Reconstructing her mental walls in a matter of seconds, Niamh opened her eyes and blinked at Harry in shock.  There was merriment glittering in the emeralds he bore for eyes and a smile quirked at the thin lips he had inherited from his father.

That was when she noticed it.

There was no prickle from the runes left by the Gauntlet of Aerilsed.

No sharp claws pricked her back where his right hand rested.

A glance proved all this to be true.  The Gauntlet was gone.  And there was nothing left on Harry's arm to prove it had ever been there at all.

"Oh my _God_," breathed Niamh, grasping his right arm.  She pulled it in front of her and ran her hands over it, quite aware that she was gaping.  Looking up into those merry eyes, she gasped, "_How?_"

"I doan know," replied Harry.  "I was leaving Da's rooms and then I was on my knees.  The Gaun'let melted in front of me eyes, leaving nothing but bone where it ha' been.  And then the pool it ha' melted into rose up and me arm was whole again.  Then there was that voice…"

"What voice?" asked Sirius, causing both teens to jump.

Harry frowned at his godfather but couldn't keep it up as his joy was overwhelming.

"It was a woman speakin' Elvish.  Almost like it ha' been recorded in the Gaun'let.  So it would play when it was destroyed."

"What did she say?" asked Niamh, her eyes sparkling as she was swept up in his joy.

"'A promise made long ago, now to be honored.  Ancestor of Aerilsed's Heir shall wear the Gauntlet created from Darkness for four passings of the moon until the new moon waxes on her final day.  Only then shall Gauntlet be destroyed and world be free,'" quoted Harry from memory.

"Aerilsed's Heir…" breathed Sirius.  "Aerilsed was an Elvish province when they still ruled.  It was a Princess of Aerilsed that married Pharvith Ardwith and gave birth to the Elf who married Tirades Snape."

Harry stared blankly at his godfather.  How in all nine Hells did the man know _that_?

Sirius seemed to understand his blank stare and chuckled.

"My aunt, Harry.  She revealed the entire family tree of the Snape's to me once.  I don't know why I remembered it…"

The three of them stood there in silence for a moment then Niamh squealed, "_You're free!_" and hugged Harry fiercely about the waist.  He chuckled and returned the hug, not noticing the odd smile that appeared on Sirius' face before he changed back to his Animagus form.

**Author's Note**

To anyone wondering where I get my Elven, I make it up off the top of my head.  Just random gibberish that seems to fit together.  Best way to make a language in my opinion.

Also, this wasn't the original way the Gauntlet was going to be dispersed but it came to me as I was writing and I couldn't let it go.


	24. Fire Power

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 151 – Fire Power**

"So no more Gauntlet?"

"Nope."

"No more throwing fireballs?"

Harry frowned and gave Draco a Look.  Mika had told Ginny the events of Harry and Severus' rescue of him and somehow it had gotten around to the blonde.  How Harry hardly knew as none of his friends would come within ten feet of the Malfoy Heir unless they were required.

And even then they did so as slowly as possible.

"I doan know…"

"Give it a go.  I've been wanting to see what Davids was talking about since I heard."

Harry frowned and wondered if he _could_ summon fire again.  Could it only have been an effect of the Gauntlet?

Or – was it one of the destructive powers that his father claimed lay within reach of the Tethdaìr?

Shrugging, he tried remembering the moment he had destroyed the door of Mika's cell.  He remembered the hard ball of anger he had created then released in all its fury.

But he wasn't angry now.

And he couldn't force himself to be as such.

Hmm.  It was quite the dilemma…

"Well?" said Draco.  "What about it, Harry?"

"I'm gettin' to it, I'm gettin' to it," grumbled Harry, scowling slightly.

Or perhaps it wasn't anger he needed to create the fire without the channeling power of the Gauntlet.  Perhaps he need to focus his _magic itself_ into that ball of energy.

It might just work.

Closing his eyes, Harry focused, trying to draw a small portion of the magic that lay within him into a ball of energy.  Magic resisted but he pulled and a piece came away, forming into the sphere that he wished.  It glowed green in his mind's eye and he smirked in triumph.

Now the real test…

Lifting his right arm, Harry opened one eye to a slit and focused a finger towards a pitiful looking brush that was growing just a few feet away.

He then grabbed a hold of that green sphere and created a mental image of it hurtling down the length of his arm, expanding and becoming the hungry flames of a raging fire.

There was a roar and Draco shouted something that sounded very much like Slytherin's drawers.

Opening his eyes to see the bush burning merrily, Harry turned towards the blonde and said, "I doan believe Slytherin would like ye talking about his undergarments."

"Oh, sod off," snapped Draco.  His gray eyes were wide as he looked from the fire to Harry then back again.  "That's some power."

"Yeh," said Harry, scowling as he saw that the sleeve had been burned off his shirt again.  At this rate he was going to run out of shirts…

"Shall I tell you now that you frighten me?"

"Ye just did."

"Good.  'Cause you do."

Harry gave the blonde another Look and sighed.

"I frighten meself sometimes, Draco."__

* * * *

Two weeks later Harry had gotten a firmer control of his power over fire and could now keep the sleeves of his shirts and sweaters intact.  This control had come from the burning of several bushes in the gardens and the rather forced participation of a certain raven.

You burnt my tail feathers! 

_I did nothing of the sort!_ Snapped Harry back, glaring at his bond mate.

Yes, you did! howled Jardin.  He landed on the ground of front of the dark Slytherin and fanned his tail.

Indeed a few of the inky feathers were smoking.

_Sorry, Jar._

The raven puffed up in anger and glared balefully with one golden eye, his head cocked to the side.  You should be! he shouted.  What shall Mordi think of this? 

_Nothing_, replied Harry, repairing the feathers with a flick of his wand.  _All better._

Humphf.  I surely did not do something in four hundred years to deserve this. 

_Jar, your making me feel bad.  I really am sorry about singing your tail feathers.  It won't happen again._

Of course it won't! hissed Jardin.  I am never going to be your guinea pig again!  Allow Malfoy to do the job. 

Harry smirked and said, _Don't have to.  I think I've got all the practice I need._  To prove his point, he cupped his hands and focused slightly.  His palms heated and fire erupted, flickering wildly in his hands.  He lessened the flame with a though and cupped it in one hand before tossing it between both.

Jardin watched with a baleful stare.

Impudent pup. 

_Old bat_, shot Harry back, eyes glittering with mirth.

No better than your father I see, said the raven.  Now, if you'll excuse me.  I have a crow to see and babies to attend. 

_They hatched?_

Jardin paused, wings raised, and nodded.

Nearly five weeks ago.  Flight training is today. 

Harry chuckled and wished Jardin good luck as the raven took flight.  He continued to toss the fire from one hand to the other until a weight came down upon his back, causing him to jump.  The fire fell from his hand and was gone before a wisp of it could touch the ground.

"How's it go?" whispered Niamh into his ear, her breath tickling.

"I's better now," replied Harry as he slid an arm behind him and around her legs.  Striking the inside of her knees with his forearm caused her to collapse right into his arms, her surprised shriek turning into pleasant laughter.

"Now see here," she snapped good-naturedly, tapping his nose.  "You can't go about pulling me into your arms without my permission."

The dark eyebrows arched and the emerald eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Oh, I can't, can I?"

"Actually you can," said Niamh with a grin as she slid one arm about his neck.  "I just wanted to say that."

Harry snorted and leaned forward, kissing her gently.  When someone coughed behind them, he pulled away and they both turned to glare at the offender.

Neville twitched but stood his ground, stammering, "Pro-Professor Snape wa-wants to see you, H-Harry."

"Alrigh'.  Come on, ye heavy wench.  Get off me."

Niamh snorted and crossed her arms, lifting her chin in defiance as she refused to move.

"A wench, am I?"

"A very dangerous wench," said Harry lightly.

"Still a wench."

_But you're my wench_, said Harry mentally, his thoughts tinged with humor.

Niamh glared at him then sighed and rolled off his lap.  He rose with an easy grace and extended a hand to her.  She took it and was pulled very easily to her feet.

Harry squeezed her hand gently, muttered a goodbye, then turned and headed towards the castle, long braid flopping behind him.  Niamh scowled after him and mentally called, _Chauvinist pig!_

_Wench!_ Came the humor laced reply and the dark-haired girl chuckled, causing Neville to stare at her.

Shaking her head, she said, "C'mon, Nev.  I fancy a kitchen raid…"

* * * *

When Harry entered his father's rooms, he was surprised to find Sirius and Mika sitting in front of the fire talking quietly.  He looked around and saw Severus standing with his back towards him, obviously otherwise occupied.

"Da?"

The two heads by the fire turned towards him then towards the darkly cloaked man on the other side of the room.

Severus slowly turned and looked at his son with shadowed eyes.

"We go tonight."

Harry blinked then realized what he was talking about.

They were going to get Amadeus tonight.


	25. Rescues of All Sorts

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 152 – Rescues of All Sorts**

"'Don't do anything…stupid.'  Heh, as if I'd do anyt'ing stupid."

The white wolf at Harry's side gave him a Look as he repeated Sirius' warning and he scowled.

"Oh, shaddup, Mik."

Mika shrugged as best he could then growled softly, dark amber eyes gazing off into the night.  Harry followed that dark gaze and spotted the wolfish form of Remus slinking on the edge of the opposite tree line.  His father was with the older werewolf and Sirius was hiding in the bushes, ready to jump in if they needed him.

Hopefully they wouldn't.

Severus had informed them of his plan of action on their way to the stronghold; Sirius hadn't agreed with it but as everyone else had he was forced to comply with it.

The plan was as thus: Severus and Remus would play decoy while Harry and Mika went in search of Amadeus.  One problem that faced them was the difficulty of containing a full-grown werewolf without the Wolfsbane Potion once they found him.  Severus, of course, had concocted a solution a month before.

He had placed an amount of Wolfsbane and another potion (the contents of which he had not revealed) in several phials that he had given to Harry.  By throwing them at Amadeus, the potion within _should_ force the same effect as the Wolfsbane Potion did.

Or so they hoped.  They hadn't had the time to test it and if they failed…well, then Harry was either going to be dead or a werewolf.  Or Amadeus would be all crispy and a perfect addition to the next Death Eater picnic menu.

"Cmon," whispered Harry, tugging gently at Mika's fur.  The werewolf turned and the two of them inched along the tree line until they found the abandoned passage that Severus had told them to go through.  A door, rusted and not used in a very long time, blocked their way in a highly ominous fashion.

Harry flicked his fingers at the simple padlock that had been shoved roughly through the latch the reached into his pocket, pulling out a slightly battered lock pick.  He swiftly picked the padlock and stuffed it into his pocket along with the pick as he gently pushed at the door.  When it groaned but didn't move, he gave it a swift kick.

The rusted door swung open on squealing hinges and Mika winced before following Harry inside.

* * * *

Severus and Remus were moving as quickly as they could through passages, a train of Death Eaters rushing along behind them.  They were shouting insults about Severus' parentage and ancestors as well as yelling something about barbecue.

From the wince the werewolf running beside him had given, they were discussing wolf-meat and not simple chicken.

Striking a Death Eater who came out of a corridor in front of them a glancing blow with his elbow, Severus spun and shot a Stunning Spell at him.  He then flung a curse at the ceiling of the corridor behind them.  The stones quivered then collapsed in a roar of rock and buffeting clouds of dust.

Severus choked and stumbled out of the dust…to find himself at the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand.

"Well, well," purred the blonde man.  "What have we…_AHHH!_"

He was cut off in mid-sentence as Remus, the dust turning his coat to the color of ash, leapt out of the sifting clouds.  Amber eyes flashing, the werewolf's powerful jaws come down on the elder Malfoy's wand arm, snapping the bones of the forearm with a hideous crunch.

Lucius' wand clattered to the ground as his hand spasmed.  Severus scooped it up and snapped the length of dark wood, plucking a unicorn hair from the center of the broken ends.  He set it on fire with the tip of his wand then cast it to the stones, where it sputtered before going up in a small blaze that Lucius watched with wide eyes.

The Potion's Master then turned dark eyes on Remus and snapped, "Release him, Lupin."  As the werewolf complied, Severus strode forward, coming into Lucius' view.

"S-Snape…"

Snarling in rage, Severus grabbed the front of the other man's robes and slung him onto his feet.  He slammed him into the wall with enough force to snap a few bones in his spine.  Lucius cried out in pain, his bloodied arm convulsing.

"W-Why…?"

"Why?" asked Severus.  "You have to ask _why?_  Revenge is why, Lucius!  _Revenge…_"

"I did nothing…"

"_You locked one of my students in a cell with a full-grown werewolf!  One of MINE, Lucius!!  MINE!_"

The gray eyes, generally so cold and black, peered at him in pain.  Lucius coughed, spattering Severus' face with specks of blood.  Obviously a rib had been broken from that slam against the wall…

"You…you always took the code of honor so seriously…"

"I protect my own!" snapped Severus.  "Something you have never done in your miserable life!"

Lucius' eyes glimmered with his normal cold demeanor as he breathed, "And what of _us_, Severus?"

Severus' eyes hardened and he jerked the sleeve of his robes up to reveal the Dark Mark.

"_This?_  Is _this_ what you are talking about, Lucius?"

"Yes, Severus.  _Us._  Your Death Eater brethren."

"Never mine," spat Severus.  "Never mine.  My dear, _dear_ father forced this Mark upon me."

"And yet you stayed…  You fought by my side."

"No," hissed Snape.  "Never at your side.  I was always – _always_ – an Auror.  Tell our _Lord and Master_ that!  Tell him that his most precious of servants was nothing more than a spy and a betrayer!"  He shoved himself away from the blonde man, leaving him to slid down the wall to the floor.  Glaring down at the broken Malfoy in disdain, he spat, "Tell him that before he kills you for your failure."

Turning on a heel, Severus snapped, "Come, Lupin!"

Remus glanced at Lucius and felt – not shame – but a sense of justice.  Justice in the fact that by tomorrow night, Lucius Malfoy would be a beast hated by most of the wizarding world.

Just like Remus himself.

"_Lupin!_"

The dust-covered werewolf turned his shoulder on the Malfoy and loped after the disappearing form of Severus, whose strides were long and hard with anger.  Black eyes burned with a sudden anger than needed a desperate release.

And there were soooo many Death Eater's in the stronghold to loose it on…

"You may claw and maim," he said in a soft, dangerous voice to the werewolf padding at his side.  "_I_ am going to _butcher_."

Remus blinked and looked at the man in horror, smelling the anger that flowed off the dark-clothed form in waves.

This was not Snape the Auror or Snape the Potion's Master.  Nor was it the Snape that the Marauder's had tortured in their school days.

It was not even the Snape who was the father of Harry Potter.

_This_ was Snape the Death Eater, the force of destruction that had been created by Septimius Snape's trickery and Lily Evans leaving.

This was the Snape that everyone had the right to fear.

* * * *

Several levels below the ground, Harry and Mika searched through cell after cell for Amadeus.  They had found two other werewolves, a Manticore, thirteen skeletons, five corpses, and one severely tortured Muggle.

But no Amadeus.

Suddenly a door in front of them was slammed into by a snarling force and it bent outward.  Mika barked, ears suddenly erect and tail up.

"That him?" asked Harry softly at the door was slammed again.

The white werewolf nodded then growled, ducking his head as the door was very nearly thrown open from the force of the werewolf inside.  Harry lifted his right hand, focusing his magic as his left fumbled for one of the phials at his belt.

On the next slam, the door was thrown from its hinges and fell to the floor.  A huge gray werewolf stepped out onto the door and turned gleaming amber eyes full of hunger on Harry.

Mika, several sizes smaller than the other werewolf, slid in front of Harry, the fur on his shoulders and all down his back rising.  The hairs on the back of Harry's neck did the same as the werewolf that was Amadeus Sedwick stared hungrily at him and licked its lips.

Letting out a cry, he hurled the phial he held at it as the huge beast leapt into the air.  It smashed against its chest but didn't appear to do anything as the snarling creature just kept on coming.

Harry dived forward as Mika leapt into the air with a snarl of his own, ears laid back against his lean head.  The larger Amadeus hurled him to the ground then turned towards Harry again.  Mika, however, was not to be beaten down so easily.  He rolled to his feet and clamped his jaws down on Amadeus' left hind leg.  Bones snapped and Harry grabbed another phial, hurling it at the larger werewolf.

The amber eyes still gleamed with hunger and Amadeus turned on Mika with a howl, leaving his back exposed to Harry.  Hurling another phial forward, the teen followed it with a small fireball.  The fire caught the gray fur and set it ablaze in a roar.  Amadeus howled in pain and turned on Harry again, ignoring Mika and the broken hind leg.

"Shit."

Harry did the only thing he had left to do.

He ran.

Amadeus gained on him, however, no matter how fast he pushed his legs to go.  Harry could probably beat every soul at Hogwarts in a race but he couldn't beat a full-grown werewolf that was intent on ripping him to shreds.

Just as he felt hot breath on his legs, Harry looked ahead of him and saw the gaping maw of what looked like a portal.  Much like one's he had read about in the few science fiction and fantasy books he had been able to get his hands on as a child.

And standing beside it in gilt finery was an Elf.

Harry blinked then he was there, on the edge of the portal.  He teetered then spun to see Amadeus rushing through the air towards him, eyes gleaming with triumph.  Mika howled, half in anger, half in defiance of the moment and then the Elf shoved Harry through the portal

He landed hard on his back on a marble floor and rolled to the side as Amadeus leapt through.  The werewolf landed and his paws skidded on the marble floor.  He slid right into a cage set up in the middle of what appeared to be a great hall.  The last wall of the cage slid into place and Amadeus was trapped, left to howl out his frustration.

Mika leapt through the portal a moment later, followed by the Elf.  The white werewolf slipped on the floor and tumbled into a head of fur with a yelp.  Lifting his head, he spotted Harry with his remaining eye and rose to pad over to his side.

"So," said a woman's voice from behind them.  "You must be Severus' son."

Harry turned and saw a female Elf there, her bright green eyes focused solely upon him.  Long, ebony black hair cascaded past pale shoulder that were revealed by the green velvet dress she wore.  With a gentle smile, she extended a slim hands towards him.

"Welcome, Harry.  I am Sheen Ardwith, Queen of the Elven Folk.  And this…"  She gestured at the Elf who had opened the portal Harry had come through.  "…is my counselor Edrin.  And your friend?"

Harry took her extended hand and pushed himself to his feet as he replied, "Mika Davids.  'E was bitten…"

"By my Amadeus?" gasped Sheen.  She looked at the caged werewolf and whispered, "Oh my poor wolf.  Look at what my foolish decision has done."

Harry almost felt like shouting at her for being foolish enough to trust Voldemort but couldn't find the effort.  He then remembered that his father, godfather, and Remus were still all at the stronghold.

"My Da…"

"Someone is retrieving them as we speak," interrupted Sheen.  She gently touched his arm and said, "Come.  You and I have much to speak of."

Harry frowned and started to ask what she was talking about then realized that it could only be one thing.

The fact that he was one of the Tethdaìr.

Mika watched as Sheen pulled Harry away then laid down on the floor, head on his paws.  He watched as Amadeus paced in his cage and waited for the others to arrive.

* * * *

"This isn't good."

"Shut up, Black."

"This _really _isn't good."

"I said, shut_ up_, Black!"

Remus snarled and slashed at the Death Eaters who had the three of them cornered.  Severus and the werewolf had swiftly made their way out of the stronghold, where they were met by Sirius – but not Harry and Mika.

Then the Death Eater's had attacked.

Severus and Remus had taken out a good many of them on their way out of the building and the werewolf would never forget the image of the darkly clothed wizard using spells of the darkest sort to disperse the Death Eaters.  They had been highly brutal spells, several of which had separated heads from bodies before what had happened was known.  Therefore the heads had continued to snarl threats for about five minutes before the brain finally died.

The experience had been highly disturbing.

"This really, _really_ isn't good," said Sirius again, his wand pointed at the Death Eater's around them.

Severus, his back to his cousin's, spat, "Black, if you don't _shut up_ I am going to sever your annoying head from your body!"

Sirius started to reply but was stopped when a huge, dark shape appeared out of nowhere and charged through the circle of Death Eaters.  Several were trampled as the dinner-plate sized hooves of the Darcorn came down upon them.

"Hell and high water!" shouted Sirius as he saw the creature, the very same one that he had escaped from the Hogwarts grounds on in Harry's third year.  "Its that Darcorn again!"

Severus smiled grimly and shoved his wand up his sleeve before the Darcorn passed them.  He lunged out his hand and grabbed a hold of the dark mane, leaping off the ground in the same instant.  His momentum and the Darcorn's coupled together to land him upon the broad back and he forced the beast to circle back with a touch of his knees.

"Grab!" he shouted at Sirius, extending a hand.

Sirius seemed to think about it then stuck his wand in his teeth and grabbed Severus' hand in both of his.  The Potion Master grunted and hauled the Animagus up behind him.

The Darcorn plowed its way back through the Death Eater's, trampling those who got in its way.  Remus rushed after them, curses being flung at his heels and at the two men astride the dark unicorn.

A moment later, the Darcorn disappeared through a glowing archway and Remus followed.

The Death Eater's looked at each other in horror as the archway vanished with a soft _pop_.

"Oh hell," said one as each and every Mark began to burn fiercely.

* * * *

The glowing archway opened in the great hall where Amadeus was caged and Mika lifted his head as the Darcorn galloped through.  A blood-drenched Severus and a wide-eyed Sirius clung to its back while a dusty Remus followed at their heels.

As the archway vanished, Sheen and Harry appeared once more, Edrin following behind them.

"Da!" shouted Harry and rushed across the hall, only to stop when Severus held up a hand.  The teen saw the blood spattered across the dark robes and pale face and stopped of his own accord, staring at his father.

"Da…"

"No," said Severus sternly.  He then turned towards Sheen, who had come up behind Harry, and added, "Cousin."

"Severus," she replied.  "It would appear that you have some of the Tethdaìr within yourself."

Severus shook his head slowly and said, "No, cousin.  This is of my own work.  You'll find that there are mortals who had no need of any warrior blood to be vicious."

Sheen smiled sadly then said, "Enough.  Sleep is what you need – each and every one of you.  Edrin, what rooms are open?"

"The Gray and Blue are, m'lady," replied the tawny-haired counselor.  "The Green could be swiftly made up and I am sure our wolfish companions have no need to rooms as it is the first night of the fool moon."

"Very well.  Come gentlemen."

Sheen turned with a smooth grace that only Harry might have matched and left the hall.  Severus motioned to Sirius and they followed her, the Animagus glancing back at Harry worriedly and receiving a smile.  It was forced but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Well," said Edrin, looking at Harry.  "I suppose the Green Room is for you."

"I s'pose."

"Come then."

Harry sighed and followed, leaving Mika and Remus to curl up on a fur rug in the great hall as Amadeus continued to pace his cage restlessly.


	26. In the Halls of the Elves

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner.  You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  Nor the Borg.  Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 153 – In the Halls of the Elves**

Harry wandered into the great hall in the early hours of the morning, yawning widely as he stretched his arms over his head.  He then paused as he saw a slim figure crouched by the cage that held a sleeping Amadeus.  A white silk sheet pooled upon the marble floor and was gathered loosely about a body that was haloed by a curtain of ebony hair.

The teen paused and took a step back into the shadow of the archway he had just exited.  He felt a little guilty as he heard the whisper of gentle words being whispered to the caged werewolf.  Turning his head away, he muttered softly in Parseltongue, trying to drown out the Elvish that translated the moment it touched his ears.

The ebony head turned and emerald eyes glanced about the hall before they landed on the shadow that lounged within the shadows of the archway.

"Hello?  Edrin?"

"No," said Harry softly, stepping forward so some light fell upon him.  The planes of his face and clothes were lit in silver light, making him look like some sort of ghostly apparition.  "I's me."

"Harry," said Sheen, rising to her feet and turning towards him.  One fist gathered the silk sheet in a bundle at her throat, which caused it to cascade down her body in long, smooth lines and pool at her feet.

Harry swore that for a half second he saw blue eyes instead of green and short hair instead of those long tresses of ebony.  He blinked and shook his head to rid himself of that image.  It wasn't an annoying image but it was one that was slightly disturbing.

At least at this moment in time.

"What are you doing awake?" asked Sheen.  "It is not even sunrise yet."

"I'm an early riser sometimes," replied Harry.

"Ah," said Sheen.  "Allow me a moment and then we shall walk.  You will walk with me, will you not?"

"O' course."

The Queen of the Elves smiled and vanished through an archway that was hidden by a curtain behind a winged throne.  Harry leaned against a pillar as he waited, looking across the room at the two furry lumps near the crackling fire that were Remus and Mika.

Sheen reappeared a moment later, having abandoned the silk sheet for a black wool dress and a shawl of a shimmery sort of material that reminded Harry of his invisibility cloak.  She tucked one arm through his and gently pulled him out of the great hall into the gardens.

Two guards at the door came to attention as they passed, muttering, "M'lady."

"Good morn, Tylwys, Marlan," said Sheen, nodding to them.  She then pulled Harry further into the gardens, releasing his arm as she turned and sat down on a bench made of transparent crystal.  Harry stood for a moment before he sat down on the opposite end.

Sheen leaned her head back and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"You are often awake in the morning?" she asked

"Used to be," said Harry, staring at a flower that was growing near his bare foot.  "Have'n since I got to Hogwarts.  You?"

"More often than not."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment as the gray sky began to turn pale and golden.  As the first sliver of the sun appeared, Sheen asked, "You did not say much during our conversation yesterday."

Harry frowned and said slowly, "I's…its just a li'le weird.  I go from being – well, na exactly normal – to…to one of the Tethdaìr."

"You seem to have adjusted well."

"Not as well as one mi' like.  Why am I even tellin' you this?"

Sheen smiled gently.

"I sometimes bring out the truth in people.  It would seem as such even with you.  All of our Elven Tethdaìr are immune to the truth-call."

"Ah well," said Harry, shrugging.

"As I said, you seem to have adjusted well.  You said that you have power over fire."

"Yes…"

"That is your skill," said Sheen.  "Each of the Tethdaìr have a skill at which they excel.  Tylwys and Marlan there are themselves Tethdaìr – lightning and fog."

"Da said somethin' about 'the magicks of destruction.'"

"Fire is destructive, is it not?"

"Yeh…"

"There you are."

Harry frowned and said, "But that's only one power…"

"'One power?'" repeated Sheen.  "My child, do you not know what fire can do?  It can not only burn, it can heal.  It can promote growth by destroying dead things so new can be planted.  It can do ever so much more…  No.  The skill to control fire is not only one power.  And it is, indeed, the most furtive and rare skill to have amongst the Tethdaìr.  There may be many who despise you, who are only partially Elven, for having that skill."

"I sense a 'but."

Sheen laughed at that.

"_But_…I will still train you here, if you wish.  There are still your innate fighting abilities to temper."

"I c'n fight."

"Ah, yes, I know.  I have watched you."  Sheen smiled as she continued, "But we have five different Masters of War who could teach you so much more.  And you shall need it."

Harry's eyes darkened as he realized what she was talking about.

"To fight Voldemort, y'mean."

"You do not look forward to what you are destined, do you?"

"I doan believe anyone should be destined for anything." 

"Ah," said Sheen, turning towards him, "but you _have_ a destiny.  Why else would you, who only bear a small portion of Elven blood within your veins, be of the Tethdaìr?"

Harry shrugged and leaned forward so his elbows were propped on his knees.

"Harry…"

"Everyt'ing happens to me," muttered Harry, putting his face in his hands.  "Why?  What about me brings so many t'ings to me?"

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he lifted his head to stare into eyes that were brighter than his own.  Sheen smiled gently and said, "I do not know why so much revolves around you, sweet child, but I do know that you can handle each and every one in its own time.  You carry a strength in you unlike any I have ever seen in a mortal, even my dear cousin, who is strong in his own right.  That strength will protect you but it can also cause harm to you.  Remember to be careful of those things that keep you strong.  If they should fall into the wrong hands, that strength could be used against you."

Harry's eyes widened at her words and he gasped, "_Niamh._"

Sheen nodded.

"Yes.  I know you love her very much and she you.  But beware."  She patted his arm as she continued, waving an arm at the castle that surrounded the small courtyard the garden was settled within.  "During this last year, you have seen a good example of how love can be used for evil's gain.  You have even been touched by it yourself."

She reached out and touched his right arm, where the Gauntlet had been.  Pain flared as runes much like those on Niamh's on arm, appeared, black as the Dark Mark upon Severus' arm.

"I see that the Gauntlet did not leave you as unmarked as one would believe," she said.  "Indeed…there is something odd about these runes."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Here.  Here are all the runes that have been told to be carved upon the Gauntlet of Aerilsed: hate, revenge, murder, chaos, destruction, and disorder.  But these here…"  She ran her fingers over a cluster of four runes.  "…these are the runes for love, loyalty, sacrifice, and courage.  These are _light magicks_."

Harry frowned and the words he'd heard when the Gauntlet had vanished from his arm rang through his head.  He had no idea he spoke them aloud.

"_Ya dethèin krai feth sie, kee reta braihan.  Mashtíer bè Aerilsedza Hèirai loth mak gree Gautlein traithan maith Daicrai ket yaia praithee bè gree korbé ursal gree waru korbé raithae noth ka pith shai.  Ignorme laidee Gautlein ta frestray aith mayday ta gorbesh._"

Sheen jerked back and stared at him in shock.

"What did you say?"

Harry blinked.

"I said tha' aloud?"

"You did.  'A promise made long ago, now to be honored.  Ancestor of Aerilsed's Heir shall wear the Gauntlet created from Darkness for four passings of the moon until the new moon waxes on her final day.  Only then shall Gauntlet be destroyed and world be free.'"

"I heard a woman's voice say that when the Gaun'let destroyed itself."

"Destroyed itself?" said Sheen.  "The Gauntlet was not destroyed, Harry!  It went into you."

"_What?_" exclaimed Harry.  "But…but she said it would be destroyed!"

"That was Maylese Taynai, the last Princess of Aerilsed.  Her eldest daughter was your ancestor and her only son my great-grandfather.  Maylese was the one to order the Gauntlet to be locked away after it took the lives of so any Elves.  But only after a blind sorceress gifted with the Sight told her that the Gauntlet could only be destroyed by a mortal heir of the Aerilsed line who bore the power of the Tethdaìr.  This was laughed at, of course, for there had never before been mortal heir's to the Elven lines until Maylayne Ardwith met Tirades Snape and wed him, creating your own family line.  And the thought of a mortal member of the Tethdaìr was simply ludicrous."

"But how did the Gaun'let go into _me_?"

"You told me yestereve that it melted, burning the very flesh from your arm and leaving nothing but bones.  _But_ that melted pool restored your arm."

Harry nodded in confirmation and Sheen continued, "The best I can figure is that there was another trick to the Gauntlet being destroyed.  Not only did it have to be worn by an heir of the Aerilsed line and a Tethdaìr but by someone who had willingly sacrificed their own safety and life to save another the Gauntlet had taken hold of.  The very thing you yourself did for your Niamh.  I assume that after that sacrifice and the amount of time needed the Gauntlet's magic was turned from dark to light and _that_ is what healed your arm.  It used its own magic to heal you and in turn went into you."

Harry blushed as she said 'your Niamh' and ducked his head.  He prodded the rune for loyalty then ran his fingers over sacrifice and courage, considering all that had been said.

Sheen smiled and rubbed his shoulder before she lifted her head and looked towards the doorway that Tylwys and Marlan stood guard at.  There was a crash from inside and the sound of someone cursing.

"Come, Harry.  I believe your godfather is awake."

She rose gracefully to her feet, looking down at him as he sat numbly for a moment.  Then he shook himself and stood, offering her his arm.  The Queen of the Elves laughed and looped her arm through his as they walked back through the garden to see what Sirius had gotten himself into.

* * * *

Three more days dawned and the three werewolves who had been lodging in the great hall returned to their human forms with the third dawn.  Harry winced as he watched the painful transformation from wolf to human of his friend and ex-professor.  He couldn't even look at Amadeus, whose transformation seemed even more painful than the other two.

By the time the sun was completely up, the three werewolves had cloaks bundled about them with a Pain-Reliving Potion made by Severus the night before in their hands.

Amadeus, released from the cage he'd been in for two days, downed the potion in one go then pulled Sheen – who sat on the floor beside him – close.  He buried his face in her shoulder and Harry politely turned away as he saw the man's shoulders shake with silent sobs.  The dark-haired teen barely heard Sheen whisper, "My poor wolf.  Look at what I've done to you…"

"To me?" said Amadeus in a hoarse voice, lifting his gray head to reveal eyes that were red and shadowed.  "What of what I have done to a child?"

Mika looked up, hearing himself being referred to.

"Amadeus…"

"No," growled the older werewolf, lifting a heavily scarred hand.  "Do not tell me I have done no harm to you, Mika.  I've spread my curse to you and I well remember my claws blinding your eye.  So do not lie to me."

Mika blushed and ducked his head as Sheen suddenly noticed his blind eye.  She rose from her lovers side and went to crouch before the young werewolf, lifting his chin with elegant fingers.  A single brown eye met hers for only a moment before looking away.  The blind eye, a grayer shade of brown, stared defiantly into the bright green.

Sheen gently ran her fingers over the jagged scar that had blinded the eye then touched the bite mark on Mika's shoulder, which the cloak had slipped back to reveal.  He flinched away and Harry, who could see his friends remaining eye, saw shame for what he had become in that brown orb for the first time since he'd been bitten.

"My Amadeus did such harm to you," she whispered, "and yet you came to his aid."

"It wasn't his fault," mumbled Mika, still not looking at the Elf Queen.

"Yet you could blame him.  Why do you not?"

"Because I know it was the Death Eater's who threw me into the cell with him.  Because I was they when he turned and I saw the fear in his eyes when he knew that he would try to kill me the moment the wolf took over.  And because I see the shame in his eyes when he looks at me."

Mika lifted his head and his remaining eye was filled with sudden defiance as he continued, "My father made a mistake many years ago when he felt that a man he had trusted had betrayed him.  He never forgave him.  I will _not_ become my father and blame Amadeus for what wasn't his fault."

Across the hall, Severus turned away at those words.  He knew very well who that man who Moody felt had betrayed him was.  How could he not, when he still bore the scar the old Auror had given him before they'd carted him off?

Sheen smiled, knowing as well as Severus what Mika was referring to.  It surprised her that Mad-Eye Moody's son would be a defender for her cousin but a glance at Harry showed that he was as surprised by this as she was.

Had he not known Mika was a defender of his father?

"Where exactly are we?" asked Remus suddenly.  "Unless these eyes are fooling me, you are an Elf."

Sheen smiled and turned towards him, taking up hands that were as scared as her lover's.  "Yes," she said, gripping those hands with a light embrace.  "And I thank you as well for the rescue of my Amadeus.  But…he is yours as well, is he not?"

Remus flushed slightly at the way she had said that then nodded slowly.

"He is my great-uncle."

"Ah!" exclaimed Sheen, looking back at Amadeus.  "Reginald!"

"Remus, please, Miss…"

"M'lady," said Harry, Severus, and Amadeus sharply.

Remus blinked and stared.  Sheen laughed merrily and said, "I am Sheen Ardwith, dear Remus.  Queen of the Elven folk."

"Oh my…"

"You get used to it, lad," said Amadeus in a reassuring tone.  He ran a hand back through his hair then scowled at the mop of gray.  "Damn, how I hate venturing back into the mortal world."

"You mean we…we are on a different _plane of existence_?" gasped Remus, eyes wide.

Severus nodded and replied, "You would be correct, Lupin."

"And you…you were the one that Darcorn came after!"

"He is an old friend of the royal family," Sheen said, moving back to Amadeus' side.  "Ageless as a statue.  He wanders the forest of Hogwarts, keeping a watchful on the last of the mortal members of the royal line."

Remus blinked then turned and stared at Severus and Harry, the latter of which was grinning wryly.

"_You two?_"

"Aye, sir," said Harry.

"Siri?" asked Lupin.

Sirius blinked then exclaimed, "Oh no!  I'm no Elf.  Pure wizard here."

"Don't forget idiot," muttered Severus in a voice meant to be heard by the Animagus.  Harry sighed as his godfather turned towards his cousin with a scowl on his features but said nothing.

Sheen smiled, not acknowledging the war of glares going on between Severus and Sirius, and said, "Stay as long as you all will, at the court's pleasure.  It is ever so wonderful to have new faces here where we get them so infrequently."

"But we've already been gone for two days!" exclaimed Mika, standing up hurriedly with his cloak clutched close.  "The whole school's probably in an uproar by now!"

"No, no," said Sheen.  "Time passes differently here than upon your plane.  Here a day is an hour to you.  To your plane you have merely been gone two hours."

Amadeus scowled at his gray hair as he said, "Just beware of how long you stay here.  Too long and when you venture back onto the mortal plane, your body speeds forward to the age you would have been had you remained.  I had brown hair when I left!"

"And yet gray suits you just as well, my dear wolf," said Sheen sweetly, ruffling the thick mane.  "Though I daresay _your_ hair intrigues me…Mika, was it?"

Mika nodded and looked up towards his crop of white hair.

"Its genetic," he explained.  "My little sister has silver hair.  Oh, hell, Mischa!"

"She'll be fine," assured Harry.  "An' we'll be back before she even knew we were gone."

"Tomorrow," said Severus loudly.  "No insult to your gesture of hospitality, cousin, but we cannot remain here for too long a time.  It was late already when we left Hogwarts and shall be later still before we are done explaining our adventures.  I daresay the day after we return shall be quite the amusement."

"You mean for having been through three more days than everyone else?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded then turned and left the hall without another word.  Sirius muttered something that sounded like "Good riddance" and earned a glare from Harry's direction.  The long-haired teen snapped, "Why can't you two just forget the past?  It doesn't do anything but bring trouble!"

With that he stormed off after his father, leaving Sirius looking abashed.

"Family troubles?" whispered Amadeus to Sheen, who was looking worriedly after the two.

"If only it were that simple, love," she replied softly.


	27. Goodbye Elves, Hello World

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner. You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the Borg. Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 154 – Goodbye Elves, Hello World**

Severus stalked away from the great hall, anger in ever line. He had not missed Sirius' comment and, despite their old rivalry, he felt a sense of loss. It had never been his fault for the anger instilled in the other man – his cousin – who had been a thoughtless boy filled with anger. That, matched with Severus' street-tempered mind and soul had done nothing for their relationship.

And yet it all was the fault of one man. Septimius Snape, Severus' father and the man who had robbed him of a mother he'd barely known and Sirius of an aunt he'd adored.

An eleven-year-old Sirius, unable to reach the true culprit of his aunt's disappearance, had turned upon his cousin – who had fought back with every slur and curse he'd learned in the depths of Knockturn Alley and London.

What fools they had been…

Severus cursed and stopped, panting as though he'd run every floor of Hogwarts twice. He then turned and slammed his fist into the unyielding wall, bruising knuckles and leaving scarlet blood spattered upon the gray stones. Cursing again, he scowled at the wounds before lifting the hurt hand to his lips. He sucked the welled up blood away before pulling a handkerchief from his robes and wrapping it tightly about the hand to forestall any more bleeding.

"Da?"

Severus turned and saw Harry behind him, a frown on his young features. He stared at him for a moment, contemplating him. For all their differences, they were alike in so many other ways – many of which Severus would rather not have had.

Harry had his scowl, his sneer, his look of righteous contempt, his height – yet his mother's gangly body and the broad shoulders that came from her side as no one of the Snape or Hart families had ever been broad-shouldered. His temper was that a mixing of the Snape and Evans, both families that were run thick with Irish blood. And yet there was a kindness in him, a gentleness that Severus had beheld firsthand in his mother's sweet embrace.

But most disastrously there was that largest connection between them. Both of them, father and son, had been raised as street rats. And at eleven years had been brought from those streets – Severus by the father who hated him and Harry by the gentle Molly Weasley.

Now Harry had found love in his best friend, something that Severus himself had found in his own.

Would he lose that love as his father had?

_No_, thought Severus sternly. Niamh, for all her temper, was as loyal as anyone could ask. She would never turn her back on Harry.

But would he turn _his_ on her? Voldemort was coming closer – they all knew it. First the sending of Tyls and then the Gauntlet, both fair warnings of what he wanted. Harry dead – or worse, in his ranks as a loyal Death Eater – and the world upon a golden platter at his feet.

Severus wouldn't see that happen. He would not seen the Mark he himself bore on his son's arm nor the boy he loved with all his heart and soul dead. Voldemort would find himself hard-pressed to kill Harry with Severus against him. Tethdaìr warrior he was not but he was an ex-Auror _and_ an ex-Death Eater (no matter how he disliked the latter). He'd done things he'd regretted as both – most recently the slaughter during Amadeus' rescue – but to defend the child he and Lily had created? Ah, to defend that he'd use the darkest of magicks and not hate himself for it.

It was a long tradition that Snape sons followed their father's. Severus had been forced to follow his.

He would not force nor see his son forced to follow in his footsteps.

_Never._

"Da?" said Harry again, his frown deepening.

Severus shook himself from his thoughts and forced a smile towards the teenager.

"I'm quite alright, Harry. Stop frowning so. You'll earn lines on your face before you're old enough to have actually earned them."

The frown lessened but didn't fade. Worry flickered in emerald eyes only matched by those of Sheen and Severus winced.

He knew what was worrying his son.

The night they'd returned from their rescue mission. He wished to know why there had been blood on his father's person that night. Severus knew it without having Niamh's help to unravel the maze that was his son's mind. For when Harry was worried about those he cared for, he let it show. Even more especially when one of them had been injured.

"You want to know…" Severus began.

"About that night," finished Harry with a nod. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "What did you do?"

Severus winced, remembering. He then sighed and threw it all onto the proverbial table. All the blatant truth of the blood he'd spilled that night when the darkest part of his soul had been roused from the grave he'd put it in and had gone on a rampage.

"I broke Lucius' wand, back, and a few ribs. I buried several Death Eater's by caving in the roof of a corridor. I used the harshest curses I know to murder several Death Eater's – a few who they shall have to match the heads up for if they care to identify them. There. There lies every bit of blood spilled."

Severus looked into those emerald eyes, thinking he'd see disgust. Oh, how little he knew his own son…

"Oh," said Harry. "That's all?"

"'_That's all?'_"repeated Severus.

"Yeh."

Severus stared then burst out laughing in the next instant. Harry snorted at him and shook his head, a smile at the corner of his lips.

"'That's all?'" said Severus again, still laughing. "Ah, Harry, you are a blessing. The times when you should surely be disgusted with me and turn your back on me, you give me an answer like _that_."

Harry's smile faded and he gave his father a look full of seriousness.

"I'd never turn my back on you, Da."

"Even if I went willingly to Voldemort?"

"He'd kill you for a traitor. Hence you'd never go."

"Quite right," said Severus. "I notice that your accent is fading again. Much quicker than before."

Harry shrugged. He'd noticed the fade as well.

"It only came back 'cause of the coma."

"True," said Severus, frowning as he remembered the months he'd spent without the young man before him in his life. And without him there…it just wasn't as exciting.

Coughing, the Potion's Master said, "Well, since we won't be leaving until tomorrow, why don't we visit the library? I know there are a few texts on the Tethdaìr lying about…"

"Any on our family?"

"History books upon the dozens. There's a chart in the back of the library on the wall that traces the family tree."

Harry grinned and asked, "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

"I haven't the foggiest but when it finally comes we won't be here for it to find."

Harry laughed and Severus slung his arm across his son's shoulder as they headed off in the direction of the library.

"Now, promise me you shall all be careful. Especially you, cousins."

"Always," purred Severus, bowing in a courtly manner to Sheen and kissing her hand. Harry rolled his eyes at his father's behavior as Sirius scoffed behind them. He then smiled as Sheen turned towards him and grabbed his hands.

"Promise, Harry," she said, staring into his eyes with a determined look.

He smiled and said, "Can't promise anything with Voldemort after me. But I'll try."

"Do. And remember our talks."

"I will."

Sheen smiled then turned to Sirius, who blinked in surprise.

"And you," she said, "cousin by marriage. Yet cousin nonetheless. I hope those wounds you carry heal."

Sirius flushed darkly and ducked his head, muttering, "M'lady." It was the first time Harry had seen his godfather speechless.

"And to you brave, brave wolf's." Sheen grabbed one of Remus' hands and one of Mika's tightly. "You I hold as dearly to my heart as my bold cousins. Thank you both."

Remus ran his other hand through his hair as Mika ducked his head, white hair falling over his eyes. Amadeus grinned at the two and nodded his thanks as well.

"Timeframe, m'lady," said Edrin in his soft voice. He appeared suddenly behind the Elf Queen, more regal looking in his gilt clothing than Sheen in her simple cloth dress. But no one could mistake him for anything but a counselor and Sheen for anything but a queen.

"Yes, yes, Edrin. Yes. Oh I shall miss you all. The halls of this old place shall be empty without your faces!"

"You know we dare not stay," said Severus softly.

Sheen smiled sadly, nodding. "Yes, dear Severus, I know. Now go – go! And take care! Take care, my brave, brave men!"

Severus and Harry stepped through the portal Edrin had opened moments before, followed by Sirius. Mika paused and looked back, his white hair moving back to reveal a scarlet orb in place of his ruined eye. Then he turned at a touch by Remus on his shoulder and the two werewolf's stepped through the portal.

Edrin snapped his fingers and the portal closed, leaving the three of them in a great hall that was suddenly silent.

"I shall miss them," said Sheen sadly.

Amadeus frowned and took her into his arms, holding her close.

"My and I both, my love. You and I both."

"Where _are_ they?" exclaimed Ginny, pacing in front of the fire in Arx Serpens. Niamh, who was sprawled on the floor nearby, didn't even lift her head. Her eyes were closed and moving slightly underneath the lids. As though she was searching for something…

_THEIR BACK!_

Ginny yelped as Jardin's voice echoed loudly in their heads then jumped as Niamh shot up, eyes flying open as she shrieked, "_Harry!_"

A moment later the girl was gone, rushing out into the corridor. Ginny blinked then yelled, "Hey, wait for me!" She shot off after the other girl, almost losing her in the halls.

The redhead paused in the entrance hall as Niamh dragged one of the main doors open and leapt down the stairs two at a time. She jumped the last five in one leap and stumbled, recovering herself to run across the dark grounds towards four tall shadows coming out of the forest, a smaller shadowing bounding along beside them.

One of the shadows stepped ahead of the others and the small shadow that Niamh had become leapt onto it with a shriek that echoed across the grounds.

"Ah," said a voice from behind Ginny, "such happiness…"

"Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Good evening, Virginia. I see you too know of the escapades of tonight – last night I should say as it is just past midnight."

"Ni told me," explained Ginny. "Though she didn't know what exactly they were doing."

"A rescue. Severus!"

"Albus!" came the shout back from the dark.

Dumbledore pulled the other door open and the light in the entrance hall pooled out onto the steps. Severus appeared, wearing dark green robes instead of his normal black. Sirius appeared next, bounding past Ginny in his Animagus form. Then came Remus, who was dressed in clothes that looked much neater than those he was usually in. After him was Harry, clad in clothing that wouldn't have looked out of place in medieval times, Niamh clinging to his side and marveling at the black knee boots he was sporting. And lastly – Mika.

Ginny gasped as she saw him and dashed forward.

"Your _eye…_"

"A gift," explained Mika, catching her hand as it drifted towards the scarlet orb that had taken the place of his wounded eye.

"Gift? From who?"

"_That_," said Harry, overhearing them, "is something best explained in someplace beside the entrance hall. C'mon, we've got some serious stories to tell!"

"Like where you got those _clothes_," gasped Niamh.

"That's only a little part of it, Ni…"

Two and a half hours later, every tale had been told – with the exception of Severus' brutality and Harry's conversations with Sheen about the Tethdaìr. Those were things that were best kept in private.

"So, we _are_ cousins!" exclaimed Mika as Harry told him, Niamh, and Ginny about the Elven family tree in the library.

"Yeh. Really distantly but we are."

"How distantly?"

"About as distantly as me, Da, and Sheen."

"She called you 'cousin'," said Mika in confusion.

Harry nodded slowly.

"But she was _born_ centuries ago. Before the Elves left our plane."

"Oh…well, that _does_ make a difference."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well," said Dumbledore suddenly, "it is good to have you all back safe and sound. I trust nothing…untoward…happened." He looked at Sirius and Severus as he said this, both of who scowled.

"Now, Albus…" began Severus.

"Surely you don't think that we…" interrupted Sirius.

The two stopped, looked at each other in startlement that quickly turned into glares. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"You two are hopeless."

Niamh yawned suddenly, prompting Ginny and Harry himself to do the same. Mika followed swiftly and even Severus was caught up.

"To bed," he ordered, frowning at the four of them.

Four "Yes, sir"s were mumbled in sleepy voices and the teenagers stumbled out. Niamh leaned against Harry as Ginny clung to Mika's side. The two boys slung their arms about each other shoulder and all four of them leaning together, they staggered down to Arx Serpens.

Jardin made an appearance as they tumbled into the deserted common room. He fluffed up his feathers and sat on the fireplace mantle, watching them with bright eyes. A small bundle of black feathers topped with gray appeared suddenly, tumbling on unsteady wings to land in a tumble at his feet. Yellow eyes blinked open and the little bird righted itself, revealing a dark body fluffy with feathers and a sprinkling of gray feathers about its head. It chirped then hopped to its father's side, cuddling up against the warm body with a soft coo.

Spoiled brat… grumbled Jardin good-naturedly. He then looked back at the four teenagers and found them asleep.

Mika had collapsed in front of the fire, lying on his stomach, face towards the merry flames. Ginny curled up against him, using his back as a pillow.

Harry and Niamh hadn't even made it inside the door without collapsing. The young wizard's legs were partially in the outside corridor, leaving the door open. He lay on his back with Niamh lying across his chest, her head pillowed neatly on his shoulder.

Shaking his head, Jardin spread a wing and flapped it slightly. A glow surrounded the two dark-haired teenagers and they skidded across the floor a few feet, letting the door swing closed. Just before it did, a gray blur leapt through, padding its way across the floor.

The cat Niamh had given Severus the Christmas of the year before walked across the floor, tail flicking slightly at the end. Yellow eyes flicked up to Jardin before the creature – simply called Gray – curled up against Harry's side and closed her eyes.

Jardin fluffed his feathers again and watched the sleeping teenagers for a moment before he took fell asleep, the little dark chick snuggled against his side.


	28. An End of An Era

**Disclaimer: **We are the Harry Potter fic called "Not Myself". Resistance as you know it is over. We will add your reviews and flames to the bucket in the corner. You will be sucked in. Resistance is futile.

**Disclaimer for Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the Borg. Other people own them.

**Not Myself by Saerry Snape**

**Chapter 155 – An End of an Era**

"Well," said Ginny with a sigh, "there goes another year."

"Mmm," mumbled Mika sleepily as he leaned his head against hers.

Ron frowned at them then sighed and asked, "So…summer plans? We can all get together at the Burrow and…"

"Sorry, Ron," interrupted Hermione. "My parents and I are going to America for the summer."

"So are my aunt and me," voiced Niamh from where she sprawled at Harry's feet. She then sighed and closed her eyes, rolling over onto her side so she could see Harry's face.

The dark-haired teen was lying limply against a raised root of the oak they all sat under. Two large raised roots created a little circle about them, blocking them from complete view if they laid down flat. Harry leaned against the largest raised root, his head tilted back and one foot thrown up onto the root he leaned against further down its length.

Niamh poked his other leg, which was nearest her, and asked, "What are your summer plans, Harry?"

The dark head tilted to the side and one green eye opened a slit.

"Visiting a cousin," came the slightly mumbled reply. "Sorry, Ron."

"S'alright," sighed Ron. "Gin'll be home, right?"

Ginny flushed and didn't look at her brother.

"Uh…"

Ron groaned as she said, "I'm spending the summer with Mika."

"Great," grumbled Ron. "Just great."

"We'll owl you," said Hermione reassuringly. "Every chance we get."

Niamh, Mika, and Ginny nodded in agreement – but Harry stared glumly ahead into the blue sky. The dark-haired girl at his feet prodded him again.

"Harry?"

"I can't promise anything," came the reply in a voice that was suddenly weary. Niamh blinked and sat up abruptly. Those words… They seemed like…

They seemed like they were more for her than Ron.

As though he was saying that he couldn't promise anything to her.

"Harry," she breathed, sitting up.

The green eyes opened wide and stared deep into hers. Abruptly Niamh felt her mental walls threatened…and that threat had the presence of Harry. He was shoving at her with all his will, trying to tell her something he couldn't say aloud even to her.

He didn't have the powers that she did but his will was strong and if he kept battering at her walls like he was, they would break.

Niamh released them with a thought and gasped at what flowed into her mind. Pure sorrow and grief wrenched at her heart and soul, nearly threatening to tear her apart in their potency. Love came after that, love so strong that it set her heart to beating wildly against her ribs. Then there was a single thought that caused her wildly beating heart to plummet to her feet.

_I can't love you_, said Harry's voice in her head. _I can't and it hurts – but if Voldemort knew…if **he** knew… I would **die** if you were killed by him. And I would **kill** every soul that had a part in your death._

Niamh felt tears on her cheeks and heard the worried voices of her friends dimly in her ears. But she pushed their voices away and clung to the heart-broken voice that was Harry's.

_I can't love you_, repeated Harry. _If I do, he'll use you against me. I know it. I'm so sorry, Ni. Forgive me. Please, please, **please** forgive me. I…I…_

The voice trailed away and Niamh blinked eyes that had lost sight of the world around her. She saw Hermione's worried face out of the corner of her eye then she turned and looked at Harry. His face was inches from hers and his eyes…

"Windows to the soul," whispered Niamh, staring into those pools of emerald green. She saw – and felt – the pain his own words were causing him. He loved her more than anything – perhaps more than she deserved.

And he was afraid for her. Because his presence anyway near her put her in danger. It already _had_ put her in danger.

But he wouldn't allow it to do so again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, gripping her hands tightly with his own. Niamh clung to those hands, feeling the scars that were on them and the thin bones underneath. She saw tears on his face through her own and shock went through her.

It was the first time she'd seen tears on his face.

Sorrow and pain had always been travelers upon those lean lines but _tears?_ Not even when Cedric had died had there been tears. Nor Tyls.

At least there had been none in her presence.

It showed that her friend, her dearest friend that she loved so much, was not as strong as he seemed. He had ways past his defenses that struck at his very heart.

"Forgive me," whispered Harry, leaning closer. He pressed a feverish kiss on her lips then pulled away from her – _forced himself away from her._

Niamh watched with dull eyes and a numb heart as he turned and ran towards the castle.

"Niamh?" said Ginny softly, touching her arm.

Niamh turned and saw worried brown eyes before she choked and threw herself upon the younger girl, sobbing fit to break her heart. Ginny clutched her close and cast a confused look at those around her. Ron stared back dumbly while Hermione gently patted the distraught girl's back.

Mika stared off in the direction where Harry had gone, the scarlet Elven eye staring blankly. But his real eye was narrowed and fierce.

He intended to have a talk with the other Slytherin.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that scene this morning about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," mumbled Harry rolling onto his side and burying his face in his pillow.

Mika snarled – a low, vicious sound that came from the wolf and not the human – and lunged forward. He jerked the pillow away and shoved the dark-haired boy off the other side of the bed.

"You will talk about it, damnit!" he shouted angrily.

Harry fell with a startled yelp then shot back up, anger flashing in his eyes. Mika saw a swirling of black in them but he ignored it as his temper was raised and with that temper, the wolf reared its own head. His eyes burned and he knew somehow that his real eye was now a dark, burnished amber.

They glared at each other for a long time over the bed, muscles taut as wires and ready to fight. Draco, who watched from the doorway, felt as though he was watching a battle between two matched opponents. For anyone else to have stared Mika down, he'd have said the newly made werewolf would have won. But against _Harry?_ Against that impassioned green stare and the body made hard by years on the streets (not to mention the power over fire) he doubted even the wolfen Mika could win.

Especially since there was a sense of something dark and violent within the teenager who had long ago earned the name Lord Hex. Draco did not want to be around when someone triggered that dark force and it revealed itself in a burst of violent glory.

Just when he thought they would launch themselves at each other, the anger in the gemstone eyes vanished and Harry sank bonelessly onto his bed.

"What do you want to know?" he asked wearily.

Mika scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to know what you said to Niamh. AND CLOSE THAT DOOR, MALFOY!"

Draco jumped and stared like a deer caught by a pack of wolves. That was what he felt like when that dark amber eye and its scarlet twin turned to glower at him. Like a deer frozen in the path of a wolf…

Stepping forward, he closed the door behind him and fidgeted nervously. To be locked in a room with these two when they seemed so on edge was not his idea of a good day. Especially since he was only a wizard and they…they had always seemed to be so much _more_.

"Thank you," growled Mika. "Now, tell me, Harry."

The dark head turned away and Harry mumbled, "I can't love her, Mik."

Mika's expression turned dark with rage while Draco took a nervous step back. _Potter and **O'Feir**?_ He thought in blatant shock.

"And why not? Its no different than me and Gin. The Ministry'll likely get its knickers in a twist about _us_."

"It _is_ different!" shouted Harry, looking up with an abruptly open gaze. "_Voldemort_ makes it different!"

"Hell to Voldemort!"

"_He nearly **killed** her. Because of **me**!_" Harry choked and sank his head into his hands, gasping, "She nearly _died_ because of _me_."

"And I became a werewolf because of you," snarled Mika. "Cedric died because of you. _Tyls_ died because of you and _came back_ because of you. _Your father_ was _injured_ because of you…"

Draco stilled at the last one.

"_Holy hell_," he gasped. "You…Harry…_Snape?_"

Mika turned towards him with a wolfish snarl and spat, "One word to your father, Malfoy, and I will _rip you apart._ Understand?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

"I couldn't trust you then," came the sullen reply. "Not when you first asked. I can now. Mik, I…"

"Don't."

Harry paled then ducked his head, nodding slightly.

"I know I hurt Niamh," he whispered. "But I didn't mean to. I didn't _want_ to. But…her being near me…she'll get hurt. _Again._ I don't want that to happen. I won't _let_ that happen. I – I love her too much."

Draco flushed slightly, embarrassed by being present to this sullen confession.

Mika scowled at his friend, the dark amber still in his eye.

"But you _did_ hurt her. I may not love her like I do Gin but I do _love_ her. And I'll never forgive you for hurting her."

"Neither will I," choked Harry. "Neither will I…"

Mika and Draco stood silently as Harry's shoulders shook slightly. And the blonde Slytherin knew at once that the boy who had beaten him up then befriended him was not as impenetrable as he perceived.

* * *

"See you next year!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Bye! Goodbye!"

"Where _is_ he?" demanded Ginny, glaring about the train platform. Mika stood behind her and Mischa was beside the redhead. Ginny had an arm about the younger girl who still had her left arm in a sling.

"He might not come," said Mika softly.

"After what you did to him?" growled Draco, glaring at the werewolf. "I seriously doubt it, Davids."

"How _dare_ you…"

"No!" snapped Draco. "How dare _you?_ You stripped all of his defenses away and left him bare as a bone. Did you really expect him to show his face after _that_?"

"You don't understand anything, Malfoy."

"Don't I? I was there, wasn't I? I think I understand plenty. You're a bastard for that, Davids. And although I don't count you for a friend, Harry _is_ my friend. Do that to him again and I swear that you'll regret it."

"Stop it, both of you," hissed Ginny. "Mika…Malfoy…_Draco!_ Fighting with each other won't help anything!"

Mika scowled and Draco sneered at him. But he turned towards Ginny and bowed his sleek blonde head.

"I apologize," he said softly. He was more at ease talking with her than he was with Mika. Even though their families had a feud between them, there had never been bloodshed between them.

Between the Malfoy's and the Moody's there had been plenty of blood shed.

Mika glared at him as Draco bowed again to Ginny before he turned and walked off down the platform towards the scarlet train. Mischa stared after him, her eyes filled with adoration. Her older brother saw it and pounced.

"Don't even, Cha," he growled.

"Why not?" whined the eleven-year-old. "He's right! You shouldn't hurt Harry!"

The silver-haired girl wrenched herself away from Ginny and ran after the blonde, causing Mika to blurt out a number of curses that would have gotten him two weeks of detention from McGonagall had she heard. Ginny frowned at him and said blandly, "She had a point."

"Not you too!"

"Niamh told me what he said," growled the redhead. "And this is between _them_, Mik. Stay out of it. Or I'll put a snake in your bed."

She spun away from him, long red hair swinging behind her, and strode off. Leaving the white-haired werewolf to stand alone on the platform.

"_Hell!_" he snapped before starting after her.

In the trees around the platform, Harry sat numbly on the back of the Darcorn. A knapsack was strapped tightly to his back and two more hung from a sling that had been fashioned over the dark unicorns hindquarters.

The Darcorn shifted, tossing its dark head and turned to look at him with one luminous eye. Harry patted the dark neck and said, "I only want to see them off. Then we can go."

With a snort of consent, the Darcorn lowers its head and nibbled at the grass beneath its plate-sized hooves. Harry leaned back to keep his balance on the broad back, his sharp eyes scouring the platform below him. He saw the argument between Mika and Draco and knew that it was about the earlier argument in Arx Serpens.

Then he spotted Hermione and Ron walking together with Neville and Amanda trailing along behind them. And further behind them was a down-trodden looking Niamh walking with Thomas.

Harry felt a surge of anger as he saw the other boy's arm thrown across her shoulders then shook himself. He had no right to think like that. He'd given up that right when he'd told he couldn't love her.

Pain welled in his chest and he felt his eyes prickle with tears. Gently nudging the Darcorn with his knees, he whispered, "Let's go."

The dark unicorn nickered and turned, trotting off into the forest. Harry never saw Niamh lift her head and look towards the spot where he had been gazing down at her the moment before.

"Something wrong?" asked Thomas as the girl stopped.

"No," replied Niamh softly, knowing that Harry had been watching her. "Nothing's wrong, Tom. I'm just so tired…"

"I know," said Thomas, having heard all about what had happened from Amanda, who had heard it from Ginny.

Niamh looked at him and smiled gently.

"You're a good friend, Tom."

"I try."

"Thank you."

Thomas smiled and Niamh started to walk again, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the spot where Harry had watched her.

_I'm not giving up_, she swore then and there. _Your mine, Harry, and I won't give you up that easily. Voldemort or no Voldemort._

Then she stepped onto the train and left Hogwarts – and Harry – behind for another year.

_End Part 6_


End file.
